Puissance cachée
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! La fin d'une aventure s'achève pour nos héros...
1. Questions réponses

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Puissance cachée

Prologue 

- Cette bague me confère un étrange pouvoir. A qui appartenait-elle ?

- Au Pharaon.

- Je comprends mieux. C'est pour cela qu'on me recherche activement.

- Oui. Mais tu verras que les personnes que tu rencontreras ne seront pas vraiment ce qu'elles sont en réalité. Tu devras faire un choix important. Ne te trompe pas.

- Je ne me tromperais pas.

- Va mon enfant. Et n'oublie pas le sens véritable de ta mission.

- Non.

            Il l'embrassa la petite fille sur le front et la fit disparaître. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers une petite table où reposait une boule de cristal.

- Lotus, surveille-la s'il te plaît. J'ai peur pour elle.

- Oui Maître. A tes ordres.

            Lotus disparut à son tour.

- Thélyana. . . fais attention. Je compte sur toi.

            Il récita une incantation.

- Mil anos shissas Thélyana uberta missio sacros iques van fixio !! Eros quebas !

            La Terre trembla sous les pieds du Maître.

- Bonne chance Thélyana. . . 

Chapitre 1 : Questions-réponses 

            Elle la regarda par transparence.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donnée.

            Elle passa la bague à Yugi.

- Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir un rapport avec ton Puzzle ?

-C'est fort probable. Yugi-Oh !!!

            Elle recula, surprise.

- Où as-tu eu cette bague, Chance ?

            Chance le regarda.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donnée.

            Chance Morgan, jeune fille de 15 ans, dans la classe de Yugi, était une surdouée timide et douce. A travers ses lunettes, on pouvait apercevoir deux grands yeux bleu-azur qui cachaient une forte intelligence. Elle attachait ses longs cheveux châtain clair par un ruban blanc. Ils lui arrivaient à la taille. Elle interrogea Yami du regard.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Cette bague. . . m'appartenait dans l'Ancien Temps.

            Chance sourit.

- Eh bien, reprends-la puisqu'elle est à toi. Elle te servira plus qu'à moi.

            Yami refusa et la lui tendit.

- Non. Elle t'appartient. C'est un héritage. Je ne peux pas te l'enlever.

- Non ! Elle est à toi.

- Chance, reprends-la.

            Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui mit la bague dans la paume.

- Grâce à toi, j'en connais plus sur mon passé. Merci.

- De rien.

            Yami se retransforma. Quant à Chance, elle fixa la bague. Elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Trois silhouettes sur fond blanc.

- Yugi, regarde. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.

            Yugi regarda. Il fronça les sourcils.

- On dirait les trois cartes divines. Slifer, le Dragon du Ciel le Dragon Ailé de Râ et Obélisk le Tourmenteur. . . 

- Il me la faut. Cette fille possède des pouvoirs qui me seront utiles. Et cette bague me permettra d'acquérir une puissance telle que le Pharaon me suppliera à genoux de l'épargner.

            Il rit sournoisement.

- Marek, essaie donc de résister.

            Marek se retourna.

- Tiens, petite soeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je t'empêcherais de t'attaquer à cette jeune fille.

- Toi ? Tu m'empêcheras ? Allons Shizu, ma chère Shizu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Marek, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le prétends. Cette puissance maléfique. . . 

- Assez ! Shizu, ne m'oblige pas à t'attaquer.

- Mon frère, si tu étais réellement mauvais, tu m'aurais déjà tuée. Mais une partie de ton esprit, de ton âme résiste encore.

- Va t'en Shizu ! Maintenant !

            Le visage de Marek était déformé par l'effort de résistance. Mais le mal prit le dessus. Il attaqua sa soeur. Son diadème frontal se brisa.

- Marek !

- Va t'en !!!

            Shizu s'en alla, profondément déçue de n'avoir pu aider son cher frère.

- Marek, essaie encore de résister, je t'en prie. Et n'oublie pas que l'amour que l'on te porte te suivra toujours. Courage.

- Il entendra ta prière.

            Shizu se retourna et son regard bleu-nuit se posa sur un homme grand et musclé aux yeux de félin. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

            Il s'exprima d'une voix claire et douce.

- Mon nom est Horus. Je recherche les coeurs purs. Je suis l'un des Trois Protecteurs Sacrés.

- Les Trois Protecteurs Sacrés ? Mais alors. . . 

- Ta famille a été choisie pour protéger le tombeau du Pharaon. Cependant, l'un de vous a trahi notre Pharaon. Je dois le punir.

- Non, attends ! Marek a un coeur pur, je peux te l'assurer. Une force maléfique le possède. Laisse-moi le temps et je te prouverais les propos que je viens de te confier.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Parce que je remplirais ma mission.

- Très bien, je te laisse un mois lunaire.

- Merci Horus.

            Shizu s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je dois aller retrouver Lotus et Tilo. Bonne chance Shizu. Et reprends ceci.

            Horus lui tendit le diadème que Marek avait brisé.

- Il te sera utile contre les forces obscures. Au revoir.

            Il disparut. Shizu se releva et remit son diadème.

- Marek, je ferais tout pour te sauver. . . 

            Elle s'éloigna. A l'entrée d'une grotte, quelqu'un l'observait tendrement avant qu'une ombre ne s'empare de son corps.

- Jamais, tu entends, jamais tu ne réussiras ! Tu es bien trop faible ! N'essaie pas de t'enfuir Marek ! Je te tiens en mon pouvoir !

            Il ricana.

- Bientôt, Chance m'appartiendra ainsi que les trois cartes. . . 

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Chance ?

- Regarde ! La bague a repris sa forme initiale, avec l'Oeil gravé dessus. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la reprendre ?

- Ne crains rien. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Mais j'ai peur. Je sens que quelque chose plane sur cette bague.

            Elle se traita d'idiote.

- Je raconte n'importe quoi. Pardonne-moi.

            Yugi la regarda. Soudain, la couleur de ses yeux changea et vira au vert sombre.

- Chance ?

- Eros m'a confié une mission, je dois l'accomplir. Voici ses derniers mots : « Mil anos shissas Thélyana uberta missio sacros iques van fixio !! Eros quebas ! »

            Les yeux de Chance redevinrent normaux et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

- Chance !!

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle fic ? C'est un peu court, comme d'hab, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau. C'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité. Quoique parfois. . . Bref, le premier chapitre se nomme Questions-réponses alors que vous vous posez encore plus de questions que vous n'avez de réponses. C'est fait exprès, bien sûr. Et y'a encore ces histoires de choses sacrées. . . Vous découvrirez tout en temps voulu. Promis ! Actuellement, j'en suis à 40 chapitres et quelques sur 80 feuilles et quelques. Elle est bientôt terminé, ça fait un bail que je l'ai commencé. Et tout de suite après, je me remets aux « **Ailes de la Victoire **». Ça fait tellement longtemps !_

_Bon, comme d'habitude, j'attends des reviews de votre part qui me feraient énormément plaisir !! En attendant, le prochain chapitre se nomme : **Pourquoi résister ?** A bientôt !!!_

_Etoile xxx_


	2. Pourquoi résister ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi résister ? 

- Marek, ton esprit est bien trop faible pour me résister. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir t'enfuir. Tu ne peux pas !

- Je réussirais car l'amour que me porte ma soeur est beaucoup plus fort que l'emprise que tu as sur moi.

- Petit inconscient ! Shizu est puissante, certes, mais elle n'égale pas ma puissance, elle ne le peut pas !!

- Tu ne connais pas Shizu ! Elle fera tout pour me sauver !

- Que fera-t-elle face à moi ? Je la tuerai et tu verras sa propre mort de tes yeux. Et quand je m'emparerais du Puzzle du Millénium, je t'éliminerai à ton tour. . . 

            Il rit cruellement. Marek ne pouvait sa grande soeur. Il pourrait peut-être établir un contact avec elle. Mais pour cela, « il » devait partir. Il attendrait. Le temps qu'il faudra. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

- Tu as prononcé des mots bizarres et puis tu t'es effondrée. Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui. Oh, je suis désolée de te causer autant de soucis.

- C'n'est rien. Tu es mon amie, il est normal que je m'inquiète, pas vrai ?

            Chance sourit.

- Merci Yugi.

- Yugi !!!

            Téa arriva, accompagnée de Joey, Tristan et son grand-père.

- Salut les amis !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda Joey.

- Oh ! Je vous présente Chance. Elle vient d'arriver à Bataille-Ville.

- Enchantée Chance, dit Téa en l'aidant à se relever. Moi, c'est Téa. Et voici mes amis, Joey et Tristan. Quant à ce brave homme, c'est le grand-père de Yugi.

- Bonjour ! J'ignorais que Yugi avait autant d'amis.

- Tu verras, on est plus que des amis, on est liés pour la vie, dit Joey.

- Joey a raison, déclara Yugi. Ce sont de vrais amis et je peux toujours compter sur eux. Ils m'ont souvent aidé. Par exemple, au Royaume des Duellistes contre Pégasus. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner.

            Chance sourit tristement.

- Comme ce doit être agréable d'être entouré d'amis aussi sincères.

            Son entourage s'attrista.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis ? demanda le grand-père de Yugi.

- Comment pourrais-je en avoir ? On me craint depuis que je suis une toute petite fille. Même mes parents ont peur de moi. C'est un handicap que je supporte mal.

            Elle baissa la tête. Téa lui prit les mains.

- Mais maintenant, nous sommes là. Ce que nous craignons, c'n'est pas toi, mais c'est que tu ne veuilles pas devenir notre amie. Alors, c'est à toi de décider.

            Les cinq amis se réunirent autour d'elle.

- Je serai un fardeau pour vous et je ne veux pas que vous soyiez gênés par ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider.

- Tristan a raison. De toute façon, on t'obligera à venir avec nous, dit fermement Joey.

            Le visage de Chance s'illumina.

- Merci beaucoup.

            Ils passèrent leur journée à parler et à se présenter.

            Shizu entra à Bataille-Ville.

- Il faut que je le retrouve. Il est en danger.

            Elle traversa la ville et se retrouva devant la tour centrale.

- C'est ici qu'il se trouve.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

            Shizu se retourna.

- Seto Kaiba. Un grand danger plane sur toi.

- Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ?

- Mon frère s'attaquera à toi tôt ou tard. Prépare-toi à combattre. Il ne te laissera pas de répit.

- Tu oublies une chose Shizu. Tu m'as donné une carte très puissante.

- Mon frère en possède une comme celle-ci. Ton jeu ne sera pas basé uniquement sur Obélisk le Tourmenteur. Il te faudra une stratégie plus qu'infaillible.

- Douterais-tu de mes compétences de duelliste n°1 ?

            Shizu ne répondit pas.

- Oui, tu doutes. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ?

- C'est le cas.

            Ils se fixèrent. Finalement, Seto déclara :

- Je ferai attention.

- Bien. A bientôt Seto Kaiba.

            Elle s'éloigna.

- Ta chère grande soeur fait tout pour te sauver. Ses efforts ne serviront à rien, hélas. A quoi penses-tu ?

            Le silence lui répondit.

- Tu essayes encore de résister. Ecoute-moi bien Marek, tu ne peux rien tenter contre moi. C'est voué à l'échec. J'aimerais t'aider mais vois-tu, c'est impossible. Ha, ha, ha !

            Là où Marek se trouvait, il y faisait sombre. Marek ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité.

- Je tenterais le tout pour le tout pour sauver Shizu. . . 

_Ben voil ! Marek et Shizu ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Je les adore ces deux-l ! Je crois que ce sont mes persos préférés, pas vous ? A moins que Marek ne vous énerve. C'est vrai mais il est tellement mignon !!!! Je craque à fond sur lui !!!! Bon, j'arrête mon délire !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Les Aides Supérieures**_

Etoile xxx 


	3. Les Aides Supérieures

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**_Dragonna _**_: ouais, c'est vrai, Marek, c'est mon perso préféré de toute façon. Kaiba vient peut-être deuxième position. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux à la première place. . . Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ces histoires de Gardien du Tombeau ont empêché mon petit Marek de vivre sa vie.é__

_Sinon, voici le chap 3 et bonne lecture !!_

Chapitre 3 : Les Aides Supérieures 

- Ça y est, ça a commencé. Horus, Tilo, Lotus !

- Oui, Maître ?

            Trois jeunes filles apparurent.

- J'ai demandé vos trois frères. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont sur Terre.

- Très bien. J'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Lequel est-ce ?

- Il y a certains duellistes en bas qui auront besoin de protection. Je voudrais que vous y allez.

- Mais bien sûr.

            Elles s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'endroit quand le Maître dit :

- Allie, reste ici.

            Allie fit signe à ses soeurs de partir devant.

- Oui, Maître Eros ?

- J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu protèges Seto Kaiba.

            Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Vous y tenez beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Beaucoup beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Coeur ou à Marine ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le protéger ?

- Parce que je l'aime pas.

            Elle croisa les bras et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, la mine boudeuse.

- Allie, tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments passer en premier.

- Seto Kaiba est une personne prétentieuse et arrogante. Et en plus, il est pas net. Il fait tout le temps des coups fourrés et il ménage jamais ses adversaires.

- Ce qui fait de lui un bon duelliste. Allie, c'est un ordre royal, tu ne dois pas le discuter.

- D'accord, j'irai ! Mais je vous aurais prévenu.

- Allie, tu dois le protéger, pas le rendre fou.

- Je peux le protéger tout en le rendant fou. Au revoir Maître.

            Elle partit précipitamment.

- Cette petite va me rendre la vie dure.

            Lotus et Tilo les cherchaient.

- Hé Titi, tu les vois quelque part ?

- Non. Et m'appelle pas « Titi », tu seras gentil. C'est Tilo et pas autrement.

- Allez Titi, Marine t'appelle bien comme ça, non ?

- Marine c'est Marine et toi c'est toi. Tu vois la différence ?

- T'as jamais rien refusé à Marine, c'est pas juste.

- T'es jaloux, Lolo ?

- Nous voilà à armes égales.

            Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Lotus, Tilo ! intervint une voix.

            Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Allie, Coeur et Marine sont en route. Vous ne devriez pas tarder à les rencontrer.

- Bien Maître Eros.

            La voix se dissipa.

- Ouf ! On a eu chaud cette fois, dit Lotus.

- Ouais, à qui la faute ?

- Coeur et Marine vont venir aussi, c'est super.

- Quand on parle de Coeur, plus rien ne compte pour toi.

- Reste avec ta Marine et boucle-la.

- Eh Lolo ! Regarde, c'est eux. C'est Chance que tu protèges, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Maître Eros a eu la super bonne idée de me confier le gars qui a l'esprit le moins net de toute la planète. T'as vu ça ? Yugi, Yami, Yugi, Yami. . . Ah ! J'en ai mal au coeur.

- Ben, mon pauvre Titi, t'as pas de chance, vieux ! Bon, tu viens ?

- On a le choix ? Non !

            Le groupe d'amis discutait gaiement quand une voix les interrompit.

- Salut les jeunes !

            Ils dévisagèrent les deux jeunes hommes. L'un était grand avec des yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds. L'autre, moins grand, possédait des yeux bruns et des cheveux coupés courts noirs. Ils portaient tous deux une combinaison blanche avec un étrange insigne dessus la Terre et la Lune se croisant. Chance reconnut le grand blond.

- Lotus ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqu ! Où étais-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à Miami avec ma soeur.

            Tilo s'étrangla.

- A Miami ?! Avec ta soeur ?! Mais t'as pas de soeur !

- Tais-toi Titi, murmura Lotus.

- Ah oui ! Et comment va ta soeur ?

- Tila va très bien.

- Quoi ?!! cria Tilo.

            Tout le monde sursauta. Lotus s'excusa :

- Veuillez nous excuser un instant.

            Il entraîna Tilo ailleurs.

- Non, mais ça va pas bien de crier comme ça ?

- Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu racontes n'importe quoi ?! Et pourquoi t'as féminisé mon nom ?! Tu peux me l'expliquer ça ?! Hein ?!!

- T'excite pas. C'était une ruse. J'pouvais pas dire à Chance que j'étais son Protecteur Sacré quand même. Elle n'aurait pas compris la moitié de ce que je lui aurais dit.

- Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

- Merci Titi, t'es génial. Au fait, Tila est ta soeur jumelle, ce qui veut dire que t'es mon frère. Tu viens ?

- Hein ? Attends un peu ! Lolo, reviens ici ! Lolo, tu. . . 

            Mais Lotus s'éloignait déjà.

- Alors là Lolo, tu vas me le payer très cher.

            Il rejoignit Lotus et les autres. Chance dit :

- Alors comme ça, Tila est ta soeur jumelle. J'aurais dû m'en douter, la ressemblance est frappante.

- La ressemblance ?

- Oui, la photo que Lotus m'a montrée.

            Lotus lui montra la photo. C'était Tilo tout craché sauf que « Tila » avait les cheveux longs, c'est tout.

- Ben, elle ressemble à un mec ta Tila.

            Lotus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïeuh !

- Apprends à tenir ta langue à l'avenir. . . 

- Hum. . . 

            Chance continua.

- Tu en as mis du temps à revenir.

            Tilo devança Lotus en répondant à sa place.

- En fait, Lotus a rencontré un jeune et beau surfeur sur la plage. . . 

- Hein ?

- Ses longs cheveux volaient dans le vent et ses yeux si bleus brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Ils se sont rencontrés et ce fut le coup de foudre. Puis, on est allés en discothèque. Tila et moi sommes allés nous coucher vers minuit mais Lotus et Driver ont dansé jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ce n'est que vers cinq heures qu'ils ont daigné aller se coucher. Mais voilà, un terrible accident est survenu et la vie de Lotus s'est écroulée. Driver s'est fait manger la jambe par un requin affamé. Depuis, il vit avec une jambe de bois. Driver avait peur de décevoir Lotus alors il l'a rejeté malgré lui. Oh, mon Dieu ! Ça a été terrible, les adieux furent déchirants. J'entends encore Lotus pleurer chaque nuit. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Heureusement, je suis là. Avec Tila.

            Toute l'assistance regarda Tilo, abasourdie, Lotus plus que les autres. Mais Lotus ne pouvait plus reculer et Tilo le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il avait raconté cette histoire à l'eau de rose.

- Lotus, c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Chance.

- Hélas, oui. Mais Tilo a tendance à dramatiser les choses et il change parfois les éléments d'une histoire. En fait, c'est une fille qui s'appelait. . . euh. . . qui s'appelait. . . Coeur. Elle s'appelait Coeur et c'était une jeune danseuse. Et non pas une surfeuse. Et puis la suite, ben, c'est la vérité à part qu'elle n'a pas une jambe de bois, elle est paralysée à vie, elle n'a pas voulu subir une opération. Parce qu'elle avait peur des opérations. Elle s'était déjà faite opérée trois fois de l'appendicite et. . . voilà.

- Trois fois ? En général, on enlève l'appendice et t'es tranquille, pourquoi trois fois ?

            Tilo se retenait de rire. Il s'amusa un peu.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi trois fois ?

            Mais Lotus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Je me le suis demandé aussi mais j'étais avec Coeur et le médecin l'a expliqué à Tilo et Tila. C'est à lui que tu dois demander.

            Tous se tournèrent vers Tilo.

- Euh. . . en fait. . . 

- Ça suffit vous deux ! interrompit une voix ferme mais douce.

            Deux silhouettes apparurent. Deux jeunes filles.

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Tilo, tu me déçois !

- Mais Marine. . . 

- Quant à toi Lotus, je te croyais plus fût !

- Coeur. . . 

            Marine et Coeur étaient deux des Protectrices Sacrées. Marine avait de longs cheveux bleus qui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et ses yeux noisettes reflétaient le mystère. Coeur possédait des cheveux roses, raides et en dégradés jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle les attachait en une sage couette et avec un simple ruban violet. Ses yeux gris brillaient de clairvoyance. Elles portaient la même combinaison que leurs deux frères. Marine parla :

- Veuillez excuser ces deux imbéciles. Nous allons vous expliquer.

            Coeur continua.

- Lotus et Tilo sont là pour vous protéger. Ce sont vos Protecteurs. Lotus te protège Chance, quant à Tilo, c'est toi Yugi, qu'il protège. Nous-mêmes protégeons quelqu'un. Moi, je protège Joey.

- Moi ? demanda le concerné.

- Oui. Marek pourrait s'en prendre à toi.

- Quant à moi, Marine, je protège une jeune fille du nom de Maï.

- Maï est ici ?

- Je suis là.

            Maï apparut.

- Salut les amis.

            Marine et Coeur sourirent.

- Voilà les présentations faites.

            Elles se retournèrent vers Lotus et Tilo.

- Quant à vous deux, soyez sûrs que Maître Eros aura un rapport détaillé de ce que vous avez fait.

- Mais on n'a rien fait !

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- Marine, t'es dure avec nous. On n'en savait rien nous qu'il fallait leur dire la vérité.

- C'est vrai, Maître Eros ne nous a pas prévenus. Il aurait dû le faire.

            Marine se calma.

- C'est vrai ça.

- C'n'est pas de leur faute.

- Alors. . . pas de rapport ? demanda tilo.

- Non, rassure-toi. Mais franchement, raconter des mensonges aussi grossiers. . . 

- C'est pas moi qu'a commencé, c'est Lolo !

- Hé l'autre h ! Même pas vrai d'abord, c'est toi qui. . . 

- De vrais gamins.

- Ouais. Comme tu dis.

            Marine et Coeur soupirèrent de désespoir.

Voilà, tout le monde connaît tout le monde ! Enfin, presque. . . Il reste encore pas mal de persos que je vais pas tout de suite dévoiler. Pour le suspens. . . 

_Prochain chapitre : Duke et Serenity_

****

Etoile xxx 


	4. Duke et Serenity

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR_**_ :_

**_Dragonna_**_ : protéger Kaiba ? Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, tu es folle de lui, ça se voit. Allez, bisous !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

Chapitre 4 : Duke et Serenity 

- J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes à Bataille-Ville.

- Mais tu n'es pas encore rétablie.

- Peu importe. Je veux entendre la voix de mon frère. Et puis je suis sûre que ces bandages ne me servent plus à grand-chose. C'est simplement par sécurité. Et si tu m'aidais à les enlever Tristan ?

- Serenity, ce n'est pas prudent. Si les médecins découvrent quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais plus le droit de venir te rendre visite. J'ai promis à Joey de bien m'occuper de toi alors je le ferai.

- S'il te plaît Tristan.

            Elle lui fit un sourire ravageur. Tristan ne résista pas.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Ah ! Merci Tristan.

            Délicatement, Tristan défit les bandages. Cependant, Serenity garda les yeux fermés.

- Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant.

- J'ai peur.

- Je peux te les remettre si tu veux.

- Non !

            Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, ce fut le noir total puis peu à peu, le décor de la chambre se forma devant elle. Et elle vit le visage inquiet de Tristan. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Tristan, je vois ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Oh, comme je suis heureuse. . . 

            Sous le coup de l'émotion, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Tristan.

- Rien. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon frère. C'est merveilleux.

            Tristan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Je t'emmènerai à Bataille-Ville demain, si les médecins veulent bien te laisser sortir.

- Tristan, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Mais c'est rien voyons, répondit-il, gêné.

- Tristan, c'est toi ? intervint une voix que Tristan connaissait.

            Il se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait. . . 

- Eh, Duke ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comme tu vois, je tiens compagnie à la petite soeur de Joey. Je te présente Serenity. Serenity, voici Duke Devleen.

- Enchantée.

- Bonjour. Et comment va ce brave Joey ?

- Très bien. Il participe au Tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Moi ? Euh. . . rien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de cacher ?

            Duke cachait soigneusement son poignet gauche derrière son dos.

- Mais je ne cache rien, rassure-toi.

            Tristan le devança et se retrouva derrière Duke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

            Le poignet de Duke était bandé et se poursuivait sur les doigts.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça, tu peux tout me dire. On est amis maintenant.

- Ben, au fait, je me suis battu.

- Battu ?

- Tu dois savoir que certains duels de Bataille-Ville sont retransmis en direct à la télé.

- Oui.

- L'autre jour, quand Joey a livré un duel contre Insector Haga, les gars qui regardaient le match ont insulté Joey. J'ai pris sa défense et ils m'ont sauté dessus. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas Joey. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais à quatre contre un, c'est un peu difficile. Bref, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Wow ! Tu l'as défendu ? C'est ça qu'on appelle de vrais amis. Qu'en dis-tu Serenity ?

- Merci Duke. Mon frère a de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux comme amis. C'est si rare.

- C'est décid ! s'exclama Tristan. J't'embarque à Bataille-Ville. Yugi, Téa et Joey vont être contents de te revoir.

- Si tu y tiens. De toute façon, j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Je vais aller demander au médecin s'il peut te laisser sortir Serenity.

            Tristan s'éclipsa. Duke s'assit sur le lit.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis faite opérée des yeux.

- Mais ça a dû coûter une fortune ?!

- Joey a gagné les trois millions de dollars du Royaume des Duellistes. Il est arrivé second là-bas.

- Ça, je le savais mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait en jeu autant d'argent.

- Bien maintenant, tu le sais.

            Ils se sourirent. Tristan revint.

- C'est bon Serenity. Le médecin va venir une dernière fois et ensuite, tu pourras sortir.

            Serenity sourit, heureuse.

            Lotus, Tilo, Marine et Coeur suivaient le groupe de jeunes gens.

- Tu crois qu'elle le sait ? demanda Coeur à l'adresse de Marine.

- Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Maître Eros lui a effacé la mémoire. Et en plus, si elle le savait, sa puissance serait sans limites. T'imagine pas.

- Elle le saura de toute façon. Maître Eros ne pourra pas le lui cacher bien longtemps.

- De quoi vous parlez les filles ? intervint Tilo.

- De rien.

- Elles parlaient de Chance, dit Lotus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais la protéger. Et puis, la Reine des Illusions veille sur elle également. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Hé, vous quatre ! Joignez-vous à nous ! s'écria Yugi. Ça ne sert à rien de faire bande à part.

            Les quatre Protecteurs s'avançèrent vers eux.

- Ces humains ne sentent pas le danger, pensa Coeur. Il faudra faire attention. Je suis inquiète quant à la sécurité de Chance. C'est la plus vulnérable. De plus, elle n'a pas conscience des pouvoirs qui sont en elle. Si Death l'apprend, nous avons toutes les raisons du monde de nous inquiéter.

- Coeur, tu rêves ? interrompit Tilo.

- Non, je pensais. C'est tout.

            Ils visitaient et parlaient ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil où une agréable surprise les attendait.

- Yugi !

- C'est Tristan !

- Mais. . . commença Joey. J'le crois pas ! C'est ma p'tite soeur adorée, j'rêve pas !

            Ils se précipitèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Serenity, comment vas-tu ? Tes yeux. . . 

- Joey, tout va bien. Oh, Joey ! Tu m'as tellement manqu !

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Duke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? dit Téa.

- Tristan m'a quasiment obligé à venir.

- Et il a eu raison. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

- Téa a raison, approuva Yugi. Mais il y a certaines personnes qui ne se connaissent pas ici. Alors Duke, je te présente Maï et voici quatre Protecteurs Sacrés, Tilo, Marine, Lotus et Coeur. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard car c'est un peu compliqué. Et voici une nouvelle venue, je te présente Chance.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Eh, mais je te connais ! s'écria Chance. Tu es l'inventeur du célèbre jeu « Les monstres des dés du donjon » ! J'y ai déjà joué. C'est un jeu très stratégique et compliqué.

- Ah oui ? Et tu as mis combien de temps pour apprendre les règles ?

- Oh, j'sais pas trop. Deux minutes. Et pour exploser l'adversaire, dix minutes !

            Duke la regarda, surpris. Yugi murmura :

- Laisse tomber, c'est une surdouée, tout comme toi.

- Ah d'accord !

            Ces retrouvailles furent des plus agréables. Quand Joey apprit ce que Duke avait fait pour lui, il le serra dans ses bras sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. C'était ça l'amitié et c'était grâce à ce sentiment qu'ils vaincraient toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive. . . 

_Et voil ! Deux persos de plus !_

Prochain chapitre : Allie+Seto=danger mortel 

**_Etoile xxx_**


	5. Allie Seto danger mortel

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**_Meraude_**_ : merci !_

**_Luna 3111_**_ : je vois que t'adore Marek ! Moi, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage. Tu ne me déranges pas, j'adore recevoir des reviews. Allez, gros bisous !_

**_Je lance un appel au secours ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour lire mes chapitres en avant-première avant de les poster sur internet. J'en ai vraiment besoin parce que vu le nombre de reviews quej'ai, je vais pas tenir longtemps. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !!!!!!!_**

****

**_Mon adresse e-mail est : minhou@club-internet.fr_**

****

Merci d'avance et, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une réponse même si elle est négative.T_T

Chapitre 5 : Allie+Seto= danger mortel 

- « Salut, j'm'appelle Allie et j'suis ta Protectrice Sacrée ! » Tu parles ! Il va me prendre pour une dingue.

            Allie marchait et se préparait à rencontrer Seto Kaiba, son protégé.

- Franchement, Maître Eros aurait pu me confier quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre ! Mais lui. . . 

            Elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et fit un grand sourire.

- Oh, tiens ! Quelle coïncidence ! Seto Kaiba ! Ben, j'aurais pas eu à chercher bien longtemps !

            Seto dévisagea la jeune fille devant lui. Des yeux mauves brillants le sondant, des cheveux rouges tressés mais laissant échapper quelques mèches en boucles anglaises entourant son visage pâle. Et face à Kaiba, elle était minuscule. Elle lui arrivait à peine au torse.

- Qui es-tu petite ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

            Elle le regarda et lui rit au nez.

- Tu m'as bien regardée l ?!

            Il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait la même combinaison blanche que Lotus, Tilo, Marine et Coeur.

- Rentre chez toi, c'n'est pas carnaval.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as perdu ta mère ? Makuba, aide-la à retrouver sa mère.

- Non ! Je suis ta Protectrice Sacrée et tu me dois le respect.

- Ecoute-moi petite. . . 

- Non ! J'm'appelle Allie et je dois te protéger ! T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?!

- Je peux très bien me protéger tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme pour le faire et encore moins d'une gamine !

- J'suis pas une gamine ! Bon, j'suis peut-être la jeune des Six Protecteurs Sacrés mais j'suis pas une gamine.

- Ton comportement le prouve.

            La pauvre Allie commençait à perdre patience.

- Ecoute-moi. . . 

            Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une explosion, non loin d'eux retentit. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit. Une vague sismique balaya la ville. Marek apparut. Allie lança un disque argenté vers Seto et Makuba et les recouvrit d'un bouclier transparent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Death ?

- Qui es-tu donc pour t'opposer à moi ?

- Je suis Allie, Protectrice Sacrée.

            Marek parut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, dit-il. Regarde !

            Il disparut et réapparut derrière Allie et l'attaqua. Mais l'attaque fut retournée contre lui. Il atterrit non loin de Seto. Il pointa sa Baguette du Millénium sur les frères Kaiba.

- Je pourrais détruire ce bouclier qui les protège, qu'en dis-tu Allie ?

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Ah non ? Qu'en sais-tu ? 

            Allie savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait le briser sans problèmes mais elle essayait de gagner du temps. Elle pria silencieusement pour que son Maître Eros lui vienne en aide. Elle ne pouvait bouger. Death attaquerait aussitôt. Celui-ci se tourna vers Seto.

- Donne-moi ta carte de Dieu Egyptien.

- Dans tes rêves !

            Enervé, il brisa le bouclier.

- Non ! cria Allie.

            Par réflexe, elle envoya une boule de feu sur l'ennemi. Mais il la dévia avec sa Baguette. Il préféra disparaître.

- Je reviendrais !

- Le lâche !

            Elle reporta son attention sur Seto. Elle s'avança vers lui. Elle avait l'air prêt à exploser mais son visage se radoucit.

- Alors ? Tu me crois à présent ?

            Seto se releva.

- Si je n'avais pas vu ce qu'il vient de se passer de mes propres yeux, je t'aurais pris pour une folle mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

- Bien. Je devrais rester avec toi mais comme tu me portes en horreur, je préfère partir. Je vais avoir des ennuis mais c'est pas grave. Je serai toujours là, dès qu'il y aura un danger, je viendrais. Au revoir.

- Attends ! Si partir doit te créer des problèmes, alors reste.

            Allie se retourna.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'acceptes ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- C'est toi qui détiens la réponse à cette question.

            Allie se lia vite d'amitié avec Makuba mais pour ce qui était de Seto, il était encore hostile. Allie questionna Makuba.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ton frère ?

- Il est toujours comme ça. T'en fais pas.

- Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi.

            Elle se mit aux côtés de Seto et engagea la conversation.

- On dirait que vous n'acceptez pas le fait qu'une jeune fille comme moi vous protège.

            Seto remarqua qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé, signe de respect. Il en fit autant.

- Vous vous trompez, je réfléchissais.

- Vous savez, tout le monde a un Protecteur. Seulement, moi, je fais partie des Six Protecteurs Sacrés qui protègent leur Supérieur hiérarchique. Dans notre Royaume, il y en a des millions, chaque personne en a un. C'est comme les Muses sauf que là, c'est par personne. J'ai été désignée pour vous protéger parce que vous possédez un objet que le mal convoite. Tout comme Joey, Maï ou encore Yugi.

- Quoi ?! Yugi aussi en a un ? Je dois le retrouver. . . 

- Oh, mais laissez-le un peu tranquille le pauvre chéri, il ne vous a rien fait. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas méchant. Vous avez bien un coeur ? Toute personne possédant un coeur ne peut être mauvais. Pas totalement en tout cas. La seule raison pour laquelle vous recherchez Yugi, c'est uniquement pour vous venger. Je suis sûre que si vous libériez votre coeur de ce sentiment de vengeance, vous pourriez former une fine équipe avec Yugi. Vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? De plus, vous êtes tous les deux la cible de l'ennemi, vous possédez tous les deux une carte qu'il espère avoir. Tant de points communs et pourtant si différents.

            Elle s'arrêta, blessée. Pour éviter de souffrir inutilement, Allie se lança un sort pour ne plus parler. Tout ce qu'elle ferait à présent, c'est le protéger. Rien d'autre. . . 

_Et voilà, un nouveau perso !! Allie n'est-elle pas mignonne ? Bon, comme y'a pleins de nouveaux persos, je ferais bientôt un rappel des personnages. Pour l'instant, y'en a 1, 2, 3. . . 6 ou 7 persos de plus, c'est tout !!^_^_

_Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bien ?_

_Prochain chapitre : L'enlèvement_

_Etoile xxx_


	6. Enlèvement

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

Chapitre 6 : L'enlèvement 

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre avec les Aides Supérieures. Aucun incident majeur ne s'était produit. Yugi et ses amis s'étaient vite liés d'amitié avec leurs Protecteurs. Quant à Allie, elle restait muette à cause du sort qu'elle s'était lancée. A chaque fois que Seto lui posait une question, elle détournait la tête ce qui énervait prodigieusement Kaiba. Makuba, lui, avait compris mais ne dit mot à son frère. Un jour, Seto lança à Allie :

- Vous êtes venue ici pour me protéger ou pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous me ralentissez, vous ne me servez à rien ! Rien du tout !

            C'en était trop pour Allie, elle serra les poings et disparut. Makuba se précipita vers son frère.

- Non, mais ça va pas bien ?!

            Seto regarda Makuba.

- T'as pas vu qu'Allie n'en peut plus de tes sarcasmes ? Si elle revient, ce sera vraiment un miracle.

- Makuba, ne te mêle pas de ça.

- J'vais me gêner tiens ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec elle ? Ce que tu viens de dire était vraiment méchant ! Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour toi et toi, tu la rejettes !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir sa protection.

- Elle non plus ! Mais elle était obligée de le faire parce que son supérieur le lui a demandé. Essaie de faire des efforts toi aussi.

            Seto ne répondit pas et sortit.

- Eh, où tu vas ?!

- Dehors. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

            Makuba pensa que ses paroles avaient fait effet. Il attendrait.

            Allie rentra au Royaume du Soleil. Elle alla voir Eros. Elle frappa à la Grande Porte.

- Entrez !

            Elle le fit.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Allie ?

            Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux brillants. Eros devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Approche.

            Elle s'approcha mais arrivée à proximité du trône, elle fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur les genoux d'Eros. Celui-ci fut surpris et demanda avec douceur :

- Allie, ça s'est mal pass ?

            A travers ses larmes, elle réussit à dire :

- Il n'arrête pas de me rabaisser ! Pourtant, je m'étais lancée un sort pour ne plus avoir à parler mais il persiste dans ses sarcasmes ! J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus le protéger, qu'il le fasse lui-même !!!

- Allie, je t'en prie, tiens le coup. Seto Kaiba est difficile mais il apprendra à t'aimer, tout comme toi.

- Non, vous ne le connaissez pas ! Je le déteste, il ne pense qu'à lui ! Il se fiche pas mal de ce que je peux penser ! Et ça, ça fait mal, très mal !

- Je connais ton destin Allie, et le tien est de protéger cet humain. . . et de terminer ta vie avec lui.

- Ah ça, jamais !! Plutôt mourir !

            Eros lui caressa les cheveux.

- Allie, je suis désolé de t'imposer ceci mais pour l'instant, fais ce que tu as à faire et ensuite, on verra.

- C'est pour vous que je le fais. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. C'est seulement pour vous.

            Eros savait qu'Allie était la plus jeune et la plus sensible de tous ses Protecteurs. Ces derniers la considérait comme leur petite soeur de coeur. C'était peut-être une erreur de lui avoir confié Seto Kaiba. Surtout pour sa première mission. C'était quelqu'un doué d'une intelligence incroyable mais qui ne savait pas mesurer le danger qui l'entourait. Et c'était Allie qui allait lui apprendre. . . 

            Yugi discutait tranquillement avec Tilo, son Protecteur.

- Alors, tu dois me protéger ? Mais si vous échouiez dans vos missions, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

- Ce serait une catastrophe. On serait dégradés, puis envoyés en exil sur une terre inconnue, on connaîtrait le bagne et une errance sans fin.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda Yugi, les yeux ronds.

            Tilo hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais quelqu'un le bouscula.

- Eh !

- N'écoute pas cet idiot Yugi, intervint Marine.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Non. En fait, si on échoue, ce serait terrible, oui, mais pour nous. Parce que, vois-tu, les protégés et leurs Protecteurs sont liés entre eux. Si, par exemple, tu venais à mourir, Tilo ne le supporterait pas, il s'éteindra peu à peu tout comme sa Flamme Sacrée.

- Sa Flamme Sacrée ?

- Chacun de nous possède une Flamme. C'est comme le fil de notre vie. Sauf que cette Flamme brûle pour deux. Toi et Tilo.

- Je ferai tout pour ne pas me faire tuer alors.

- Merci Yugi, dit Tilo, recouvrant son sérieux. Mais si jamais ça arrive, ce sera uniquement notre faute. Parce que nous sommes sensés vous protéger.

- Oui, mais c'est à nous de faire attention.

- Chacun de nous a une part de responsabilité, dit sagement Chance.

            A ce moment, le ciel s'obscurcit et les éclairs vinrent frapper le sol. Parmi eux, apparut une silhouette.

- Marek, murmura Yugi.

            Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent mais un vent violent se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Death ? demanda calmement Lotus.

- Tiens, on dirait que tu m'as découvert.

            Il leva sa Baguette. Aussitôt, Lotus se mit devant Chance, Tilo devant Yugi, Marine devant Maï et Coeur devant Joey. Marek le remarqua.

- Vous avez peur ?

            Il lança une première attaque sur Lotus qui protégea tout le monde d'un bouclier.

- Simple perte de temps, dit Marek.

            Il brisa le bouclier. Lotus fut surpris.

- Comment. . . 

            Profitant de ce moment de surprise, Death lança trois attaques alternatives sur Lotus. Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Death put enfin approcher sa cible : Chance.

- Enfin, te voil ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Pourquoi ?

            Il leva sa Baguette vers son visage. Les yeux de Chance se dilatèrent et elle s'évanouit. Death rit triomphalement.

- Maintenant, elle m'appartient !

- Non, Chance. . . réussit à murmurer Lotus.

            Il disparut avec Chance. Lotus resta allongé sur le sol. Cœur se précipita vers lui.

- Sa Flamme Sacrée. . . Elle va s'éteindre. . . 

_Lotus va-t-il mourir ? Ou non ? Je peux pas trop le dire même si je connais la réponse. Eh oui, faut bien garder un minimum de suspens. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Errance**_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	7. Errance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR_ :**

Chapitre 7 : Errance 

            Shizu recherchait une solution pour sauver son frère en vain. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt-sept jours. Depuis trois jours, elle restait devant la grotte, priant pour Marek.

- Marek, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas.

- Shizu. . . 

            Elle se retourna et vit. . . Marek !

- Marek, est-ce bien toi ?

- Je suis désolé Shizu mais cette emprise pèse sur moi, il est trop fort.

            Il s'écroula, rattrapé par sa grande soeur.

- Marek, ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais une solution, je te le promets.

- Shizu. . . merci. . . 

            Elle s'inquiéta davantage pour lui. Elle ne put se retenir elle se jeta à son cou.

- Marek, tu me manques !

- Shizu, je t'aime et je ne veux plus que tu continues à chercher une solution pour moi. Il n'y en a pas. C'est fini pour moi.

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Essaie de résister encore, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Rappelle-toi tes paroles devant les tombes de père et mère. Briserais-tu ta promesse ?

- Je l'ai déjà brisée.

- Non, ce n'était pas ta faute.

            Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Marek. . . 

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois.

            Il sécha ses larmes.

- Ne pleure plus.

            Il lui baisa la joue. Soudain, une ombre força la barrière de son corps. Marek repoussa violemment sa soeur.

- Non !! Va t'en Shizu, vite !

- Marek !

- Maintenant !

- Résiste !

- Shizu. . . il s'appelle Death. . . 

            Ses yeux d'habitude mauves, virèrent à une couleur plus sombre. Il se releva, menaçant. Shizu recula.

- Il a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché on dirait ? A quoi t'attendais-tu grande soeur ?

- Laisse mon frère tranquille !

- Il est bien trop précieux.

- Tu ne le possèderas jamais !!

- Va t'en avant que je ne t'attaque de nouveau.

            Shizu resta devant lui.

- Très bien.

            Il leva sa baguette. Il allait l'attaquer quand une ombre la sauva in extremis.

- Horus ?

- Death, tu ferais mieux de partir.

            Death jura et s'en alla dans sa grotte. Shizu se releva et son regard bleu se perdit dans la grotte.

- Shizu, ça va ?

            Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Oui, merci. Pourquoi. . . je veux dire, on dirait qu'il a eu peur de toi ?

- Même les esprits maléfiques savent de quoi est capable un Protecteur Sacré.

- Mais Death n'a eu aucun moyen de savoir que tu étais un Protecteur Sacré.

- Il est prêt à tout pour vaincre. Il s'est sûrement renseigné. Ou alors. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien, oublie. Au fait, je me suis renseigné moi aussi. Ton frère a un coeur pur. Le délai ne tient plus. Tu peux prendre le temps que tu souhaites.

            Shizu hocha la tête.

- Merci.

            Elle allait partir quand Horus dit :

- Ne perds pas espoir. Marek t'aime et il fera tout pour pouvoir te revoir.

            Shizu ne répondit pas et s'en alla, le regard triste.

            Death rentra furieusement dans sa chambre.

- Horus ! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il contrecarre mes plans ?!

            Il s'empara de son sceptre du Millénium et sous le coup de la colère, fit exploser plusieurs objets se trouvant dans l'endroit. Il cria de rage. Marek se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il pouvait profiter de cet accès de colère pour s'échapper. . . quelques heures seulement. Ce qu'il fit dès que Death s'endormit profondément. Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là que Marek se sentait libre, libéré de toute emprise. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était d'aller retrouver Shizu.

            Shizu recherchait toujours.

- Je ne trouverai jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Marek. . . 

- Va retrouver Yugi.

            Elle se retourna.

- Marek, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui. Ma chère soeur, il n'y a que le pouvoir du Pharaon Yami qui peut me sauver.

- Le Pharaon Yami ?

- Tu dois le retrouver. . . si tu veux me sauver. Mais je te le demande une dernière fois. Renonce à ta quête.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends Marek ? Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon frère.

- Cette longue errance ne te mènera nulle part. Je crains pour ta vie car si tu continues, Death pourrait s'en prendre directement à toi et je ne serais pas là pour te protéger.

- On me protège. Ne crains rien.

            Shizu voulut s'approcher de Marek mais il la prévint.

- Non, ne t'approche pas.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, mon frère.

            Marek la fixa et sortit une carte.

- Tiens Shizu, prends-la.

            Shizu la prit et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était « Le Dragon Ailé de R ».

- Death ne risque-t-il pas de s'en apercevoir ?

            Marek ne répondit pas. Shizu devina.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas, il te tuera.

- Il a besoin de mon corps. Il m'infligera une torture mentale, rien de plus.

- Rien de plus ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis Marek ? Une torture mentale est bien pire que la mort elle-même.

- Shizu, prends cette carte et retrouve Yugi et Kaiba. Ils possèdent tous deux une carte de Dieu Egyptien. Death a enlevé une jeune fille dont les pouvoirs sont terribles. On aura besoin de beaucoup d'aide, même inutile. Je dois m'en aller, je sens qu'il se réveille.

            Marek commença à disparaître.

- Attends Marek !

- Je t'aime. A bientôt. . . 

            Shizu contemplait à présent le vide.

- Très bien, je ferais comme tu voudras. . . 

            Death se réveilla lentement et sentit une douleur dans sa tête.

- Tu essayes encore de t'enfuir ? Petit naïf. . . 

            Il se dirigea vers une cage dorée.

- Alors, ma belle endormie ? Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

            Il contemplait Chance et vit sa bague. Il sourit.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras à moi. . . Ha, ha, ha !

_Enfin un peu d'action ! C'est plutôt de la parlotte mais ça augure de la baston !! Ouais !! Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Les deux frères et soeurs sont mignons hein ? Moi, je les adore !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Brûle, ma Flamme Sacrée**_

****

**_Etoile xxx_**


	8. Brûle, ma Flamme Sacrée

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 8 : Brûle, ma Flamme Sacrée 

- Allez Lotus, fais un effort. Pour Chance.

- Coeur, laisse-le, tu ne peux rien faire.

- Mais Marine. . . 

- Il faudrait penser à prévenir Maître Eros et Allie.

- Ça y est. Maître Eros essaie de trouver une solution pour Lotus mais je n'arrive pas à localiser Allie. Elle doit être en train d'accomplir sa première mission.

- Qui protège-t-elle ?

- Seto Kaiba, je crois.

- Alors elle doit être à Bataille-Ville. Je vais la chercher.

            Marine disparut. Coeur se retourna vers Lotus et lui prit sa main.

- Je t'en prie. . . Résiste.

            Une main se posa sur la sienne.

- Tilo ?

- On aura plus de chance à deux.

            Puis, Yugi, Joey, Maï, Téa, Tristan, Serenity et Duke se mirent tout autour d'eux et réchauffèrent Lotus.

- Tu vois Lolo, dit Tilo, il y a pleins de gens qui comptent sur toi. Alors t'as pas intérêt à les décevoir.

- Tu ne peux pas nous laisser. Pense à Maître Eros, compléta Coeur.

            Et tous ensemble, ils parlèrent à Lotus.

            Eros se rendit dans la Salle des Flammes Sacrées. Il se dirigea vers celle de Lotus. Elle brûlait faiblement mais n'était pas sur le point de s'éteindre grâce à Tilo et Coeur. Il s'approcha vers une autre flamme, bien plus grande que les autres mais protégée par une bulle de verre.

- Léandre, tu as fait bien trop mal. Cette fois, tu vas payer. Celui qui te faisait une confiance aveugle va pouvoir se venger. . . 

            Lotus fit un rêve étrange. Il se trouvait dans une salle toute blanche. Il entendait des voix.

- Bienvenue dans mon repaire, Lotus.

            Il se retourna et vit. . . 

- Pharaon Yami ?

            Il sourit.

- C'est exact.

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi.

- Non, c'est impossible. Chance s'est fait enlevée. . . et je suis sensé être en train de mourir.

- Non, ta Flamme demeurera car tu es entouré de personnes qui remplacent ta Flamme.

- De toute façon, je mérite de mourir, j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su protéger Chance.

- Ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et même si ça l'était, on ne pourrait pas t'en vouloir. Car l'erreur est humaine.

            Lotus rit.

- Je ne suis pas humain.

- Oui, mais tu éprouves des sentiments. Qui peut avoir se genre de sensations ?

- Les humains.

            Le Pharaon lui sourit aimablement.

- Viens, suis-moi.

            Lotus le suivit sans poser de questions. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en marbre blanc. Les motifs étaient complexes et au centre, un triangle creux se dessinait. Et c'est sous les yeux étonnés de Lotus que le Pharaon Yami enleva son Puzzle et le mit dans le triangle creux. Lotus s'attendait à voir Yami se transformer en Yugi mais il n'en fut rien.

- Tu te poses certaines questions ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu découvriras tes réponses à ton réveil.

            La porte s'ouvrit. Mais avant que Lotus ait pu voir quelque chose, il émergea lentement de son sommeil. Les dernières paroles du Pharaon parvint cependant à ses oreilles.

- Le séparateur d'esprit. . . 

            Lotus ouvrit les yeux.

- Lotus ! s'écria Coeur.

- Il se réveille ! continua Tilo. Comment ça va, vieux ? Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur ?

- Tilo, Coeur ?

            Ils l'aidèrent à se relever.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

            A ce moment-là, Yugi cria de douleur et se tenait la tête, plié en deux.

- Yugi, que t'arrive-t-il ?! s'écria Téa, follement inquiète.

- Eh Yugi, ça va ? demanda Joey.

- Il va s'écrouler, murmura Maï.

            Soudain, le jeune garçon fut projeté à plusieurs mètres.

- Yugi !! crièrent-ils tous.

            Ils se précipitèrent tous et à l'endroit où avait atterri Yugi, se trouvait. . . deux corps !!

- C'est. . . commença Téa.

- C'est Yugi, termina Tristan.

            Téa savait. Elle l'avait déjà vu.

- C'est Yami.

            Elle s'agenouilla vers lui.

- Tu es bien le Pharaon Yami qui gouvernait l'Egypte il y a cinq mille ans, n'est-ce pas ?

            Yami la regarda et hocha la tête. Téa remarqua qu'il portait le Puzzle du Millénium. Elle se tourna vers Yugi. Il n'avait plus son item millénaire.

- Yugi, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Où est. . . où est mon Puzzle du Millénium ?!

            Il jeta un regard alentour et son regard se posa sur Yami.

- Tu as finalement réussi, Pharaon.

- Je te remercie Yugi de m'avoir prêté ton corps.

- De rien. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Moi non plus. Je dois avouer que pour une fois, je n'ai pas de réponses.

- C'est le séparateur d'esprit, murmura pensivement Lotus.

_Que de suspens ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui se nomme : **Si seulement. . . **_

_Allez, à bientôt !!_

Etoile xxx 


	9. Si seulement

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 9 : Si seulement. . . 

            Allie revint chez Seto Kaiba. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse même si elle n'avait pas tort. Mais si tout se passait comme Eros l'avait dit, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Espérons. . . 

            Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

            Elle entra et resta adossé à la porte en attendant qu'il veuille bien lever les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous ? Avez-vous localisé une carte de Dieu Egyptien ?

            Comme elle ne répondait pas, il daigna enfin lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Il rencontra le regard mauve d'Allie. Il parut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

- Tiens, vous êtes revenue ? Vous auriez dû rester où vous étiez.

            La jeune fille contrôla sa colère et déclara :

- Je suis désolée. . . 

            Elle détourna les yeux. Seto sentit comme un pincement au coeur.

- Non. . . Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

            Allie le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui. . . et le gifla violemment. Seto ne réagit pas. Elle avait besoin de déverser sa colère et sa tristesse. Les yeux brillants, Allie déclara :

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

            Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

            Allie espérait ardemment que tout était terminé mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle s'était à nouveau lancée le sort pour l'empêcher de parler quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec ses pouvoirs. Elle ne vit pas qui c'était puisqu'elle était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit.

- Allie, c'est moi.

            La voix de Makuba la fit se retourner. Elle lui sourit. Et débloqua le sort.

- Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi, oui. Mais toi ?

- Je vais bien.

- Seto m'a dit que tu étais en colère.

            Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne le suis plus. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- C'est normal. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu reviendrais après ce que mon frère t'a dit.

- Il est ambitieux et ne mesure pas tout à fait le danger qui l'entoure. C'est un gentil garçon mais il en fait trop, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais devoir vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. Je devrais boire, manger, dormir. . . 

            Soudain, Allie eut un flash.

- Excuse-moi, je dois partir.

            Allie disparut et réapparut à l'extérieur. Elle vit une personne se diriger vers elle.

- Allie ! C'est moi !

- Marine ?

            Allie se dirigea également vers sa soeur.

- Marine, que fais-tu ici ? N'étais-tu pas sensée protéger Ma ?

- Si. Mais Lotus. . . Lotus va peut-être mourir.

- Quoi ?! Ça veut dire que Chance. . . 

- Elle a été enlevée pas Death.

- Comment va Lotus ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mal.

- Allons le voir.

- Et ton protég ?

- T'inquiète pas, il peut se protéger tout seul, je reviendrais plus tard.

- D'accord, on fera comme tu voudras.

            Elles disparurent. De la fenêtre de son bureau, Seto les avait regardées. Il alluma son ordinateur, y afficha le plan de Bataille-Ville sur l'écran et localisa Allie et son amie. De là, il les suivit.

- Lotus, tout va bien ?! s'écria Allie.

- Eh Alllie, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi, bien. Mais Marine m'a dit que t'avais failli mourir. Mais on dirait que tu vas bien.

- Je vais très bien. Grâce à eux.

            Il regarda ses amis.

- Je m'inquiète pour Chance. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Arrête de culpabiliser, dit Allie. Je déteste te voir dans cet état, tu le sais.

            Allie alla se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé ma petite Allie. Mais c'est ma faute et tout le monde le sait.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Nous l'aurions tous fait pour nos protégés. Death est très fort, tu ne pouvais rien faire seul. Il voulait Chance et t'a attaqué. Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Même pas Horus.

- En parlant de Horus, où est-il ? demanda Tilo. Qui protège-t-il ?

            Les Protecteurs restèrent silencieux. Apparemment, personne ne le savait.

- Il fait toujours bande à part. C'est gênant.

            A ce moment-là, Eros fit son apparition. Les Protecteurs s'agenouillèrent aussitôt.

- J'ai appris pour Lotus. Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien, tout est en ordre.

            Il remarqua Yami aux côtés de Yugi.

- Je vois que le séparateur d'esprit a fonctionné.

- Je suis content de te revoir Eros. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

- Oui, mon vieil ami.

            Ils se serrèrent la main sous les regards plus qu'étonnés de l'assistance. Tilo demanderait des explications à son protégé. Ou « ses » protégés. Maintenant, sa Flamme brûlait pour trois.

- J'irais voir Thélyana et lui expliquer la situation.

- Mais la Reine Thélyana ne peut rien faire, dit Marine.

- Thélie possède des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants. Des pouvoirs dont tu ne soupçonnerais même pas l'existence.

            Marine baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir douté d'elle ainsi.

- Ne sois pas désolée. Beaucoup de Protecteurs ont fait la même erreur que toi. Je dois partir. Courage mes Protecteurs. A bientôt.

            Il partit. Aussitôt, Tilo s'adressa à Yami.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Ce serait trop long à raconter.

- Au fait, déclara Coeur, vous avez utilisé le séparateur d'esprit pour séparer vos deux corps. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

- C'est une excellente question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger, donc, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que j'utilise mon pouvoir. Mais depuis quelques jours, je sens que quelque chose de terrible se prépare. J'ai décidé d'intervenir. Mais j'ignorais que ce serait si douloureux pour Yugi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

            Yami regarda Yugi avec insistance. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

- C'est passé. Je ne sens plus rien. Mais maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. . . 

- Détrompe-toi. Maintenant que je ne partage plus ton corps, tu es devenu vulnérable à toute attaque ennemie. Je ne pourrais plus te protéger comme avant. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais très attention.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

            Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Il est tard. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

- C'est vrai, constata Téa. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

- Rendez-vous demain, ici, à huit heures. Tout le monde est d'accord ? proposa Lotus.

- Oui !

- Je ne peux pas, dit Allie.

- Ben pourquoi, mon ange ?

- Je dois rester avec mon protégé.

- T'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi.

- Seto Kaiba n'acceptera jamais. Je ferais mieux de rester avec lui.

- Bon, comme tu voudras. On sera là si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord.

            Allie s'éloigna.

- La pauvre, je sais ce qu'elle endure, dit tristement Tilo.

            Le groupe se sépara. Les Protecteurs remontèrent au Royaume du Soleil, Yugi, Yami, Joey et Maï restèrent pour discuter entre duellistes, Tristan raccompagna Serenity chez elle après avoir embrassé son frère et Duke et Téa rentrèrent ensemble.

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître Yami, déclara Duke.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. La première fois, ça m'a fait un choc. Mais j'ai compris qu'il ne ferait aucun mal et qu'il protégerait Yugi au péril de sa propre vie. Il est digne de confiance.

            Duke regarda Téa.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, gênée par autant d'attention.

- Tu es très attachée à Yugi. Tout comme Joey et Tristan.

- C'est normal, nous sommes amis.

- Il y a comme un lien qui vous unit. On ne peut pas vous séparer.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour tes amis ?

- A vrai dire. . . Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis. La plupart en voulait à mon argent, rien de plus.

- Oui, c'est difficile de se faire de réels amis quand on est un surdoué ultra-riche.

- La seule amie que j'avais vraiment n'est plus de ce monde voilà de nombreuses années. Un stupide accident dont je suis responsable.

            Il s'arrêta, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Téa le regarda, triste pour lui. Elle prit ses mains et les serra dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolée Duke. Pardonne-moi.

- Océane était tout pour moi, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur. Et elle est morte sous mes yeux. Poignardée.

            Téa fut quelque peu choquée.

- C'était il y a trois ans. . . 

_            *Flash-back*_

_- Eh Duke, viens voir !_

_            Il s'approcha de la vitrine où Océane s'extasiait sur des poupées de collections en porcelaine._

_- Océane, on devrait rentrer, il est tard._

_- Juste une minute._

_- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il._

_            Océane marchait devant et s'aventura dans une ruelle sombre. Duke suivait derrière elle. Quand il s'engagea dans la ruelle à son tour, il ne vit pas son amie._

_- Océan ? Où es-tu ?_

_            Et dans la pénombre, il vit étinceler la lame brillante d'un poignard._

_- Océane. . . _

_            Un homme sortit de l'ombre, tenant Océane, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle était inconsciente mais Duke vit ses poignets entaillés, ses joues également et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa gorge._

_- Non. . . _

_            L'homme sourit cruellement. . . et la poignarda dans le ventre. Il la laissa tomber à terre et s'enfuit en courant. Duke se précipita vers Océane._

_- Océane, réponds-moi, j't'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. . . Je t'aime, Océane. . . _

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Quand je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital, il était trop tard. Je suis responsable de sa mort !

            Les yeux de Téa s'emplirent de larmes.

- Non, c'est faux.

- J'aurais dû la sauver.

- C'était son heure de mourir. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Peut-être mais pourquoi est-elle morte de cette façon ?

- Chacun a son destin. C'est comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'Océane te dirait la même chose. La vie n'est pas rose tous les jours mais il faut affronter son destin et y faire face.

- Tu lui ressembles. Elle disait qu'il fallait affronter les mystères de la vie, y faire face. Exactement comme toi.

            Leurs regards se soudèrent. Lentement, les lèvres de Duke se posèrent sur celles de Téa. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Téa répondit à son baiser d'une infinie douceur. Elle y perçut de la tristesse mais elle se promit de le rendre heureux s'il voulait bien de son amour. Ils se séparèrent presqu'à regrets. Téa se blottit dans ses bras.

- Tu as enfin des vrais amis Duke. Chasse les fantômes de ton passé.

- Avec toi à mes côtés, tout ira bien. J'en suis sûr. . . 

_Pauvre Duke ! Il était si gentil. Pourquoi la vie a été aussi cruelle avec lui ? Pourquoi ?!!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Poupée de porcelaine**_

_Bisous !_

Etoile xxx 


	10. Poupée de porcelaine

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Luna 3111** : t'étais pas d'accord avec mon couple ? C'est sûr que Marek restera le plus beau. Ah, Marek. . . 

**Super cocotte 71** : merci, merci, merci ! Ils sont tous mignons, mais moi, je préfère Marek.

Chapitre 10 : Poupée de porcelaine 

            Tristan accompagnait Serenity à l'hôpital. Le médecin avait tenu à faire de derniers examens avant de la laisser tranquillle.

- Merci Tristan de me tenir compagnie alors que tu as d'autres choses à faire.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Et de toute façon, si je le faisais pas, Joey me tuerait.

            Serenity rit doucement.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Il est très protecteur envers moi, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète.

            Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et entrèrent.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Wheeler, dit le médecin. Alors, comment vont vos yeux ?

- Je vois bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Bien. Veuillez me suivre, je vais faire de derniers examens.

            Serenity suivit le médecin. Tristan attendit dans le couloir.

- Il doit y avoir une sérieuse raison pour que vous soyiez si pressée d'enlever vos bandages, dit le médecin.

- Oui, je voulais à tout prix voir mon frère. Il participe au Tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Il est tout pour moi et de plus, c'est lui qui a permis l'opération qui me rendrait la vue.

- Oui, je comprends. Moi, au départ, je voulais devenir avocat. Mais quand j'ai vu ma mère malade et agonisante, j'ai voulu devenir médecin pour pouvoir soigner les personnes qui souffrent. J'ai été accepté pour étudier au département médecine à Harvard.

- Harvard ? Le célèbre campus universitaire ? J'aimerais y aller un jour.

- Allons. Vous n'avez que quatorze ans. Il y a un long chemin avant l'université. Le lycée vous attend encore.

- Oui, je le sais. Je voudrais devenir avocate et ainsi, étudier le droit à Oxford ou Yale ou encore, viser Harvard. Ce serait mon rêve.

- C'est un beau rêve. Mais avec votre visage, je plains les pauvres clients. Ils s'inventeront toutes sortes de problèmes pour pouvoir vous voir. Cependant, vous avez un fort caractère ce qui est utile pour devenir un bon avocat.

- Oui, mais je suis fragile.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui vous empêchera de réaliser votre rêve. Voilà, j'ai terminé. Vous êtes libre.

- Déj ? Je peux partir ?

- Oui. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre ami.

- Merci.

            Le médecin raccompagna sa jeune patiente vers Tristan.

- Tout est en ordre. Prenez soin d'elle mon jeune amie, c'est encore un poupée de porcelaine.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je suis de tout coeur avec vous Serenity. N'abandonnez jamais.

- Merci docteur.

            Tristan et Serenity sortirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « poupée de porcelaine » ?

            Serenity sourit.

- Il parlait de ma fragilité. Qu'au moindre mouvement, je pourrais me briser.

- Avec moi, ça ne risque pas.

- Tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, hein Tristan ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter.

            Le visage de Serenity s'éclaira. Puis, elle alla se blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. . . 

            Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous au même endroit que la veille, à huit heures précises. Tous furent surpris de voir Téa et Duke et Serenity et Tristan arriver main dans la main. Joey s'exclama :

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ça ?! J'ai raté un épisode l !

- Joey, calme-toi, essaya Serenity.

- Me calmer ? Mais je SUIS calme ! Il n'y a pas plus calme que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce rigolo ?

- Mais Joey. . . 

- Serenity, tu. . . 

- Joey, arrête !

- Maï, c'est pas tes affaires !

            Maï le tira en arrière.

- Ta soeur et ton meilleur ami ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, non ? Alors laisse-les tranquille. Tu ne vois pas que ta petite soeur est triste ?

            Joey jeta un regard vers sa jeune soeur. En effet, elle avait l'air désemparée.

- Oui, tu as raison.

            Il s'avança vers Serenity et dit en lui prenant les mains :

- Excuse-moi petite soeur.

- Oh, Joey !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Joey murmura à Tristan :

- T'as intérêt à la traiter mieux que mieux, t'as compris ?

- Message reçu !

- Eh Duke ! T'as trouvé la fille de tes rêves ? Qui aurait cru un jour voir le couple Téa Gardner-Duke Devleen ? Pas moi en tout cas. J'vous souhaite bien du bonheur.

- Joey, ce que tu peux être énervant parfois ! intervint Maï. Laisse-les vivre leur amour et lâche-leur les baskets.

- Eh ! De quoi j'me mêle ?

- Bon ! Tu fais comme tu veux, tu diras pas que je t'ai pas prévenu.

            Maï haussa les épaules et partit discuter avec Marine.

_Pas terrible le chapitre, surtout que je déteste Serenity mais fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. Bref, elle fera quelques apparitions mais sans plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs !! Dieu merci !!!_

_J'espère que vous allez me reviewer, j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, c'est démoralisant !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Manipulée**_

**_Etoile_**_ **xxx**_


	11. Manipulée

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 11 : Manipulée 

            Chance se réveilla lentement. Son regard bleu azur balaya la pièce et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une cage.

- Alors ma princesse, tu as bien dormi ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Relâchez-moi !

- Calme-toi, princesse. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je me présente je suis Marek.

            Il ouvrit la cage. Chance sortit lentement, méfiante.

- Quel est ton nom, princesse ?

- Chance. Chance Morgan.

- Quel joli prénom ! _Ne me fais pas confiance !_

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je. . . _Sauve-toi !!_

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas attention. Je reviens tout de suite.

            Il s'éclipsa.

- Marek, si tu fais échouer mes plans, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait !

- Je ferai ce que bon me semblera, et c'n'est sûrement pas toi qui m'en empêcheras ! Si je verrouille mon esprit, tu ne pourras rien faire. Et tu sais que c'est très douloureux, alors, soit tu la boucles, soit je me verrais dans l'obligation de verrouiller mon esprit. T'as compris ?

            Marek ne pouvait plus rien pour Chance. C'était perdu.

- Death, tu le paieras, murmura Marek entre ses dents.

            Death retourna vers Chance.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, princesse.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai prié pour que vous vous écrouliez sur le sol pour que je puisse m'enfuir, espèce de malade !

            Marek fut triste.

- Alors pour toi, je suis un monstre ?

- Vous êtes pire que ça !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tout le monde me traite comme tel, j'y suis habitué. Mais pourtant, personne ne me connaît vraiment. Personne ne me comprend réellement. S'ils prenaient le temps de sympathiser avec moi, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient une tout autre opinion de moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'amis vers qui me tourner. J'espérais que tu ferais preuve de compréhension mais je me suis lourdement trompé. Va ! Tu es libre.

            Chance songea un instant à s'enfuir mais s'attrista à la vue de ce jeune homme plein de bonnes intentions. S'il avait vraiment été mauvais, il l'aurait déjà tuée. Mais là, il la laissait partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas être un ennemi. Chance s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit.

- Vous voulez peut-être en parler ?

            Il leva ses yeux mauves vers elle.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez vraiment mauvais. C'est ce que je pense.

- Merci princesse.

            Elle sourit.

- De rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- En fait, je crois que tout le monde me déteste parce que j'inspire l'horreur.

- L'horreur ? Si vous enleviez votre cape, je pourrais en juger par moi-même.

            Il enleva sa cape. Chance fut surprise.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes. . . normal. . . Oui, vous êtes charmant même.

- Arrête, je sais bien que je suis horrible.

            Il s'apprêta à remettre sa cape mais Chance l'en empêcha.

- Non, j'vous assure que vous êtes très beau comme ça ! Les gens ne savent pas regarder, c'est tout.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Si vous sortiez un peu de votre antre et que vous parcoureriez la ville, je suis sûre que. . . 

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Les gens ont peur de moi.

- Ecoutez, je vais rester avec vous. Peut-être que vous vous sentiriez moins seul.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi, ma p'tite princesse ?

- Oui, si ça peut vous aider. Je pourrais aussi demander à Yugi.

- C'est lui !

- Quoi lui ?

- Il m'a jeté un sort.

- Arrêtez de délirer, c'est insensé, Yugi ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu amie avec lui ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Tu ne le connais que depuis trois jours. Comment peux-tu affirmer avec certitude qu'il est parfaitement innocent ? Avant de le rencontrer, personne ne me craignait. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, les gens me fuient comme la peste. Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- On vous a peut-être jeté un sort, effectivement. Mais c'n'est pas Yugi.

- Tu sais pourtant que Yugi a deux personnalités en lui. C'est peut-être ce deuxième esprit qui m'a manipulé.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous lui en voulez.

- Non, princesse. Je dis ça parce que je veux connaître la vérité. J'en ai assez de vivre ainsi. Je veux revoir la lumière du jour et par-dessus tout je veux revoir Shizu ma soeur bien-aimée.

- Vous avez une soeur ?

- Oui. Elle recherche activement Yugi pour me sauver. Si tu ne veux pas me croire, tu es libre de partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

            Chance ne savait que penser. D'un côté, Yugi était son ami. Et d'un autre côté, Marek semblait si sincère.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Je t'accorde ce que tu désires. Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu le souhaites. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ma princesse.

            Chance hocha la tête et Marek se retira. Seul. . . 

- Elle sera bientôt à moi. Qu'en dis-tu Marek ?

- Elle ne t'appartient pas.

- Malheureusement, non. Je n'utiliserais pas ma magie pour la piéger mais je me servirais de la ruse. Astucieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es fou !

- Oh, merci ! Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai un rêve à lui faire faire. Salut !

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille Yami !

- Marek, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

- Que t'ai-je donc fait ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ! Tu vas subir les conséquences de tes actes ! A partir de maintenant, tout le monde te craindra ! Tu ne pourras plus revoir la lumière du jour, tu sortiras la nuit à la recherche d'une source de lumière mais tu ne trouveras que la nuit totale ! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !!!

            L'esprit rit cruellement.

- Noooooon !!

- C'est trop tard Marek !

            Marek fut envoyé dans un endroit sombre. Enfermé. A jamais. . . 

            Chance se réveilla en sursaut.

- Marek ! Il avait raison. Oh, mon Dieu. . . 

            Marek arriva en catastrophe.

- Que t'arrive-t-il princesse ? Je t'ai entendue crier. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je crois. J'ai fait un rêve. Jusqu'à maintenant, mes rêves ont toujours révélé le passé ou le futur. J'ai bien peur que ce rêve n'ait reflété le passé. Vous êtes innocent. Maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous.

- Je te comprends. A ta place, j'aurais fait pareil. Maintenant, tout est clair.

- Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

- C'n'est pas nécessaire.

- J'insiste.

            Marek réfléchit. Puis, il déclara :

- Ta bague. Elle possède de grands pouvoirs.

- Oui, je m'en doutais.

- Utilise-la contre Yugi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Es-tu certaine de mon innocence ?

- Oui.

- Et que penses-tu de Yugi ?

- C'est un être vil. Je pourrais le tuer pour vous venger.

            Les yeux de Marek s'illuminèrent.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux. L'éliminer. Si tu veux me venger, tue-le.

- Vous voulez que je le tue ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

            Chance réfléchit.

- Très bien. Je ferai ce que je peux.

- Parfait, princesse. . . 

_Chance s'est fait roulée dans la farine !! Elle va jouer un rôle important plus tard dans l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu de baston._

_Prochain chapitre : **L'attaque**_

_Gros bisous à tous !!_

_Etoile xxx_


	12. L'attaque

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 12 : L'attaque 

            Il lui avait dit de retrouver Yugi et Kaiba. Et cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle observait la tour de contrôle. Horus la rejoignit.

- Tu comptes rester là et prendre racine ou alors tu espères qu'on t'invite ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

            Elle regarda la carte que Marek lui avait donnée le Dragon Ailé de Râ.

- Marek. . . 

            Finalement, elle n'eut pas à faire de démarches : Kaiba se présenta devant elle.

- Shizu. . . 

- Seto Kaiba. . . 

- Horus ?

- Allie !

            Allie se jeta dans les bras d'Horus.

- C'est ta première mission, dis-moi ?

- Oui, Maître Eros a dit qu'il était temps pour moi. Mais. . . 

            Elle baissa les yeux.

- . . . ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Mon protégé est un peu difficile.

- C'est Seto Kaiba, c'est pas rien.

            Allie sourit. Seto la vit. C'était le vrai premier sourire qu'elle faisait. Elle était si jolie. Il reporta son attention sur Shizu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Ne me dis pas que cet homme est ton Protecteur Sacré aussi.

- Si, il est là pour me protéger, comme Allie te protège. Seto Kaiba, je suis venue te prévenir. Tes jours sont en danger. Fais bien attention. Tiens. Prends ceci.

            Elle lui tendit la carte de Dieu Egyptien. Seto dissimula sa surprise.

- Pourquoi me la donnes-tu ? J'ai déjà Obélisk.

- Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Je sais que tu l'utiliseras à bon escient. Je te fais confiance.

            Seto prit la carte.

- Merci.

- Mon frère est possédé par une ombre maléfique. Aide-moi à retrouver Yugi. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Si tu combinais tes forces à celles de Yugi, je suis sûre que. . . 

- Yugi et moi ? Non, je ne crois pas.

- Je t'en prie, oublie ta rancoeur et accepte de faire équipe. Autrement, tu n'es pas digne de posséder des puissances telles que les Dieux Egyptiens.

- Bon, d'accord. Je t'aiderai. Je vais essayer de localiser son disque de duel. Viens, suis-moi.

            Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour générale. Seto demanda à ce qu'on localise Yugi Mûto. Ce fut vite fait.

- Il se trouve dans le secteur 19, allée 12, Monsieur Kaiba. Yugi Mûto se trouve avec Joey Wheeler.

- Bien. Allons-y.

            Ils y allèrent avec Horus et Allie.

- Je me demande ce que devient Chance, se demanda tristement Lotus.

- Arrête de t'en faire, Lotus. On la retrouvera, rassura Coeur.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Je m'en veux tellement.

- C'n'est pas de ta faute.

            Lotus soupira. Coeur lui ouvrit les bras.

- Allez, viens dans mes bras.

            Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Mais à cet instant, Chance apparut.

- Chance ! Mon Dieu, merci, tu n'as rien !

- Pousse-toi Lotus ! Où es-tu Yugi ?!

            Yami et Yugi se montrèrent. Les yeux de Chance flamboyèrent.

- Vous avez manipulé Marek ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

            Soudain, elle se mit à lancer des attaques telles que des boules de feu ou des rayons d'énergie.

- Où a-t-elle eu ces pouvoirs ?! demanda Yugi en essayant d'éviter les attaques.

- C'est sa bague ! répondit Yami.

- Chance, arrête ! interrompit Lotus.

- Ecarte-toi Lotus ou je vais être obligée de m'en prendre à toi aussi.

- Essaye toujours.

- Très bien !

            Ses attaques redoublèrent d'intensité. Lotus les esquiva sans trop de peine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yugi et Yami. Les attaques devinrent de plus en plus précises. Chance en eut vite assez elle déploya sa puissance et un rayon de feu atteignit Yami à la poitrine mais il fut heureusement arrêté par son Puzzle. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, l'objet du Millénium renvoya l'attaque sur Chance mais en même temps, l'impact était si fort que le Puzzle céda. Chance et Yami furent propulsés à plusieurs mètres. Chance cracha du sang et disparut. Tous se précipitèrent sur Yami.

- Yami, ça va ? demanda Téa.

            Il ne répondit pas. Il était évanoui.

- Il ne répond pas ! s'affola Marine.

            Mais à ce moment-là, deux cris les firent se retourner.

- Yugi !

- Tilo !

            Les deux personnes s'écroulèrent à terre. Téa, Joey, Maï, Duke, Serenity et Tristan se précipitèrent vers Yugi tandis que Lotus, Coeur et Marine se dirigeaient vers Tilo. Marine déclara :

- Ils ont les mêmes blessures. Tous les trois. Regardez, du sang s'écoule de leur poitrine. Exactement là où Yami a été frappé. Une puissance comme celle de Chance est dévastatrice.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Coeur.

- On ne peut plus les sauver. . . 

_Morts ou pas morts ? La réponse dans une semaine !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Thélyana**_

_Gros mimis à tous !_

_Etoile xxx_


	13. Thélyana

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-chan** : une idée géniale ? Duke et Téa ? C'est pas l'avis de tout le monde mais merci quand même. Je fais des fics seule, j'ai toujours fait des fics seule. J'aime faire plaisir à d'autres. Bisous et encore merci !

Chapitre 13 : Thélyana 

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! s'écria Coeur.

- Je ne vois pas de solution.

- Si, moi j'en ai une.

            Eros apparut.

- Maître Eros !

- Il y a peut-être un moyen.

- Lequel ? Je vous en supplie, la Flamme de Tilo ne doit pas s'éteindre.

- Je ferai ce que je peux Coeur. Je vais emmener Tilo, Yugi et Yami au Royaume et de là, j'irais voir Thélyana.

- La Reine Thélyana ?

- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Je reviendrais bientôt.

            Eros disparut avec les trois corps inconscients.

- Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il réussisse, pria Marine.

- Thélie ?

            Eros était arrivé au Royaume des Illusions, là où régnait la Reine Thélyana.

- Oui ?

            Eros apparut.

- Eros !

            Le visage pâle de la jeune reine s'éclaira. Ses yeux noisettes très clairs brillaient de vie et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une coiffure complexe. Deux longues mèches ondulées entouraient son visage ovale. Une couronne de perles ornait ses cheveux. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, balayant le sol marbré et une cape en dentelle volait dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et douce.

- J'aurais besoin de toi.

- Comme toujours.

            Eros fit apparaître les corps. Aussitôt, Thélyana se sentit mal.

- Thélie, je suis désolée, si tu ne veux pas. . . 

- Non, ça ira. Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois.

            Il hocha la tête. Thélyana s'approcha des trois corps.

- Ils sont presque morts. Heureusement que tu les as emmenés. Je reviens tout de suite.

            Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir rempli de flacons de toutes sortes. Elle en sortit un où reposait un liquide noir. Elle revint.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Ils ne vont pas aimer mais c'n'est rien comparé à la mort. Eros, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à les transporter sur les lits.

            Eros le fit. Thélyana commença par Yami.

- Tout compte fait, c'est Yami qui va devoir subir ce remède.

- Au fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yugi s'est effondré lui aussi.

- Yami et Yugi ont été très longtemps liés. Même si leurs corps sont séparés, leurs esprits sont toujours reliés. C'est comme si ce lien avait toujours existé.

- Je comprends. Donc, si Yami va mal, Yugi le ressent également.

- C'est exact.

- Mais dans le cas contraire ?

- Dans le cas contraire, c'est pareil. Ils sont liés à vie. Mais je dois donner ce remède à Yami car c'est lui qui a été touché et non Yugi. Bon, aide-moi à le maintenir, il va très mal réagir, il va souffrir d'une très forte fièvre mais tout ira bien.

            Elle ajouta à l'adresse de Yami.

- Je suis désolée Pharaon, mais c'est vous qui allez trinquer.

            Eros maintint fermement Yami et Thélyana fit couler le liquide entre ses lèvres. Puis, elle s'écarta.

- Désolée Eros, mais tu vas avoir mal.

- Comment ça ?

            Thélyana lui fit un sourire hypocrite. Soudain, Yami s'agita violemment. Eros essaya tant bien que mal à le maintenir mais rien à faire. Il fut propulsé contre le mur. Il se releva difficilement.

- Aïeuh !

- Ça va Eros ?

- Ouais, bof.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Un peu tard.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

            Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Un puissant rayon doré atteignit la reine dans le dos. Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol.

- Thélie !

- C'est son Puzzle, il a une conscience propre. Il veut protéger son Maître. Ces rayons. . . ce sont les rayons d'énergie de son Puzzle. Et ça fait très mal.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

            Un autre rayon se dirigea vers eux mais il fut dévié par un autre rayon, bleu. Eros le reconnut.

- Tilo !

- Content de vous revoir Maître Eros ! Reine Thélyana !

- Merci Tilo.

            Thélyana recouvrit Yami d'une bulle de verre.

- Voilà, il ne fera plus de mal.

- Les rayons ne risquent-ils pas de ricocher sur les parois ?

- Non, cette bulle aspire l'énergie qui se dégage de ce Puzzle. Yugi ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Tilo, tu as fait du bon travail.

- Mais ma Reine, je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Yugi.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

- Alors je peux continuer à le protéger ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Génial ! Euh. . . merci, ma Reine.

            Thélyana sourit.

- Retourne vite sur Terre avant que les autres ne piquent une crise.

- D'accord.

            Tilo retourna sur Terre. Aussitôt, Lotus, Coeur et Marine l'entourèrent.

- Alors ?

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Et toi, comment ça va ?

- Eh ho, doucement les questions. Tout d'abord, c'est la Reine Thélyana qui nous a tous sauvé et ensuite, Yami s'amuse à lancer des rayons un peu partout et Yugi ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mais tout va bien.

            Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Et toi ? demanda Marine, inquiète.

- Moi ? Je vais bien.

            Les yeux de Marine s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Dieu, merci, tu n'as rien.

- Eh, pleure pas, dit Tilo, touché pas tant de sensibilité. Je suis là maintenant.

- Oui. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

            Tilo lui caressa les cheveux en déclarant aux autres :

- Yami et Yugi devront revenir d'ici deux jours si tout se passe bien.

- Oui. Mais à présent, Chance va vouloir le tuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse, dit intelligemment Lotus.

- C'est simple. Il suffit de ne pas la laisser s'approcher de mes deux protégés.

- Ça ne sera pas facile.

- Non, mais je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour la faire échouer. Même si c'est Chance. Elle a été manipulée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Death va payer pour ça. . . 

_Voilà un autre chapitre d'achev ! L'action va peu à peu se mettre en place mais pour l'instant, c'est stable. Ben oui, en tout, y'a 44 chapitres et on en est qu'au 13. . . Patience !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Laisse-moi le temps**_

_Gros bisous à tous ceux qui veulent bien me suivre !!_

Etoile xxx 


	14. Laisse moi le temps

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 14 : Laisse-moi le temps 

- Princesse, ça va mieux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? dit Chance en se relevant.

- Tu as été blessée en voulant éliminer Yugi.

- Ça veut dire. . . que j'ai échou ?

            Marek ne répondit pas.

- Je suis désolée !

- Repose-toi, princesse.

            Marek sortit.

- Il m'en veut, pensa Chance. Je ne suis qu'une gêne pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

            Elle se leva. Elle souffrait au niveau de la poitrine mais heureusement, Marek l'avait soignée. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle aurait dû être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. . . 

- Elle va s'enfuir.

- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas tranquille ?

- Parce qu'elle est trop précieuse.

- De toute façon, elle va s'enfuir et tant mieux pour elle.

- Je sais exactement où elle va aller. Ensuite, je la retrouverais et je la séduirais. Pas mal comme plan, qu'en penses-tu Marek ?

- Elle ne t'appartient pas.

- Pas encore. Mais bientôt, elle n'aura d'yeux que pour moi. Elle ne va plus se souvenir que de moi, de mes baisers.

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Sinon quoi ? Vas-y, tue-moi. Oh, mais j'y pense ! Si tu me tues, tu meurs avec moi. Tu aurais peur ?

- Assez !

            Death rompit le contact.

- Marek ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

            Il laissa Chance se perdre un peu plus dans le désert pui décida de se mettre en route lui aussi.

- Je suis perdue, c'est pas très malin.

            Un grand vent se leva.

- Non. . . Pourvu que. . . 

            Une tempête de sable ! Chance se leva et se mit à courir. Une tornade se dirigeait droit sur elle. Au moment où la tornade de sable s'abattit sur elle, une cape violette la protégea. Ce fut le noir total et elle s'évanouit, soufflée par la tempête.

            Quand elle reprit conscience, elle rencontra le visage inquiet de Marek.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ?

- Vous m'avez sauvée ?

- Oui. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

- Je. . . je pensais que vous m'en vouliez.

- Tu penses n'importe comment. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

- Vous me l'avez laissé croire pourtant.

- C'n'était pas contre toi, mais contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. Tu m'es tellement précieuse. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Simplement, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi.

            Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chance. A présent, il était persuadé qu'elle était à sa merci. Il l'embrassa cependant doucement pour ne rien précipiter. Elle répondit timidement au baiser. Mais à ce moment-là, Death se sentait étranger à lui-même, il n'était plus le même. Il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

            Emue, Chance se blottit dans ses bras.

- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime.

            Yugi se réveilla dans un endroit chaud.

- Vous voilà enfin de retour, s'exprima une voix féminine claire et douce.

            Il tourna ses grands yeux mauves vers la personne. Il vit une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes si clairs qu'on pourrait s'y noyer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Je m'appelle Thélyana, une amie d'Eros. Vous devez le connaître logiquement.

- Oui, je crois.

            Yugi essaya de se remémorer les évènements. Thélyana l'y aida.

- Vous avez été attaqués par Chance, vous et Yami.

- Comment va-t-il ?!

            La reine fut surprise par une telle réaction. Mais elle sourit.

- Il va bien. Regardez par vous-même.

            Elle désigna la bulle de verre où les puissants rayons du Puzzle s'étaient apaisés.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il va bien ? Il a l'air de souffrir.

            Yugi se leva et se dirigea vers la bulle. Il y posa ses mains, inquiet. Thélyana le rejoignit.

- C'est vrai qu'il souffre à cause de la potion que je lui ai donnée. Mais il va vite s'en remettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu. Mais vous savez, c'est aussi dangereux pour vous que pour Tilo.

- Comment va Tilo ?

- Il va bien également.

            Yugi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Thélyana fut agréablement surprise de voir que Yugi possédait un si grand coeur. En serait-il de même pour Yami ?

- Vous ne voulez pas aller retrouver vos amis ? Ils s'inquiètent tous en bas. . . 

- Non, je veux rester avec lui.

            Yugi et Thélyana restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi Tilo et moi avons été touchés aussi ? Chance a attaqué Yami pourtant. . . 

- C'est simple. Tilo est votre Protecteur donc il est lié à vous deux. Si l'un de vous deux se fait blesser, Tilo aussi. En ce qui vous concerne, c'est parce que Yami et vous-même avez pendant longtemps partagé le même corps et une sorte de lien s'est installée entre vous. Voilà pourquoi vous pouvez ressentir sa douleur.

            Yugi ne dit mot. Les rayons d'énergie avaient cessé et Thélyana enleva la bulle de verre. Elle toucha le front de Yami.

- Il est encore un peu fiévreux mais ça devrait aller. Vous voulez vraiment rester ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez être la première personne qu'il verra à son réveil ? demanda-t-elle en riant discrètement.

            Yugi rougit. Il ne l'aurait pas exprimé de cette manière mais c'était ça. Thélyana le laissa tranquille et s'en alla. Yugi posa ses deux mains sur le bras de Yami. A ce moment-là, Yami se réveilla et posa son regard sur le visage inquiet et triste de Yugi. . . 

_Et voil !! Je crois que plus tard, je vais faire un rappel des persos parce que y'en aura trop._

_Prochain chapitre : **Le calme avant. . . **_

_Bisous à tous !!_

_Etoile xxx_


	15. Le calme avant

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 15 : Le calme avant. . . 

- Est-ce que ça va Yugi ?

- Et toi ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Thélyana nous a sauvé avec l'aide d'Eros.

- Thélyana ? La Reine Thélyana ?

- C'est une reine ? Je l'ignorais.

- Bonjour Pharaon.

            Ils se retournèrent. Yugi s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé de robe et lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient jusqu'aux reins. Elle s'agenouilla devant Yami.

- Relève-toi Thélie.

            Ce qu'elle fit.

- Yugi, tu peux retourner sur Terre. Je te rejoindrais, j'ai besoin de parler à Thélyana.

- D'accord.

            Yami renvoya Yugi en bas puis s'adressa à la jeune reine.

- Comment vas-tu Thélie ?

- Bien. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez l'air très attaché à ce jeune garçon. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il fait partie de moi.

            Yami baissa la tête.

- Malheureusement, je devrais m'en séparer.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Avec moi, Yugi n'est pas en sécurité. Il en est de même pour Tilo.

- Tilo vous protège comme il le fait pour Yugi. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, Tilo et Yugi le ressentiraient tout de suite.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais rompre le lien qui m'unit à Tilo et pour Yugi, plus je m'éloignerais de lui, plus le lien faiblira et moins il sera en danger.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si, vous l'avez, interrompit une voix grave.

- Eros ?

- Ecoutez-moi Pharaon. Yugi tient beaucoup à vous et si vous partez, il va penser que vous l'abandonnez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire subir ceci. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous aussi, vous tenez à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Yugi est une personne naïve et sensible, il n'acceptera pas votre décision. Vous voulez vraiment qu'il souffre ?

- Non. Je veux le protéger au contraire.

- Alors faites-le tout en étant à ses côtés. Tilo sera là pour vous aider.

            Yami soupira.

- D'accord.

            Il était d'accord sur ce point mais n'abandonnerait pas sa décision. Il savait que Yugi et lui-même allaient souffrir mais si c'était la seule façon de le protéger, alors il le ferait.

- Je vous renvoie sur Terre, près de vos amis, Yami ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

            Eros fit disparaître Yami.

- Pourquoi le considères-tu comme un étranger ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu utilises des « vous » alors que tu pourrais très bien le tutoyer. C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que vous étiez amis il y a de ça bien longtemps ? C'est ma présence qui te gêne ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, seulement. . . 

- Je le connais bien, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Oui. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu es devenue Reine.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. Quand on a été attaquées, il n'était pas là. Nous sommes toutes mortes. . . sauf moi. Il a dit que je serais plus en sécurité ici, loin de tout. C'est moi qui ai construit ce Royaume. J'y tiens. J'en ai souffert pendant longtemps mais tu es arrivé et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu la force de continuer. Quand j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, tu n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais et encore aujourd'hui, tu l'ignores. Je t'observais tout le temps mais tu ne t'en apercevais même pas.

- Je connais tous tes secrets. Il n'y a pas une chose que je ne sache pas.

- Tu te trompes.

- Vas-y, surprends-moi, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu ne savais pas quel lien j'avais avec lui.

- Si, tu étais son conseiller.

- Non, j'étais son meilleur ami et son confident.

- C'est pareil.

- Mauvaise perdante. Tu ignores bien des choses encore, Thélie. A plus tard.

- Eros, attends !

            Il disparut. Thélyana soupira.

- A quoi bon ? Je le saurais bien un jour. Ou je peux peut-être. . . 

            Elle esquissa un sourire et elle repartit vers ses appartements.

- Yugi, ça va mieux ? demanda Téa.

- Oui, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, les amis, mais je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Et toi Yami ?

- Je vais bien, je te remercie Téa, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien.

            Téa le laissa tranquille mais se promit de lui parler le moment venu.

            Tous s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée et se dispersèrent.

            Du côté de Lotus, Tilo, Coeur et Marine. . . 

- Alors ? T'as pas trop souffert ? demanda Lotus.

- Sur le coup, si, mais après, ça passe. Non, en fait, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer mais la Reine est arrivée juste à temps.

- Tu sais que Marine s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi ? dit Coeur. J'ai cru qu'elle allait devenir folle.

- Oh, ma p'tite Marine, je ne te savais pas aussi sensible !

            La jeune fille en question rougit.

- Non, mais quand il s'agit de toi, je perds tout contrôle.

            Tilo fut embarrassé.

- Ben, j'suis là maintenant.

- Oui, heureusement.

            Elle lui fit un sourire ravageur. Tilo ne résista pas.

- Bon, je me lance.

            Puis, sans prévenir, il embrassa Marine, surprise. Malgré tout, elle répondit, avec passion, au baiser que Tilo lui donnait. Coeur et Lotus s'esquivèrent en douce.

- Ils sont si mignons tous les deux, soupira Coeur. Ça fait chaud au coeur de voir ça alors qu'on est dans un état critique.

- Chance me manque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient, ça me rend fou ! Et dire que j'étais sensé la protéger !

- Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal inutilement. C'n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tout le monde arrive à protéger leurs humains, pourquoi pas moi ?! Je suis un Protecteur Sacré, bon sang !

- Lotus, écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi ! Etre un Protecteur Sacré ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas commettre d'erreur. La vie est ainsi faite et tu ne peux rien faire. En tout cas, tu ne peux rien faire seul. Mais tu as des amis, et les amis, c'est fait pour aider non ? On va retrouver Chance, je te le promets. D'accord ?

            Il soupira et prit Coeur dans ses bras.

- D'accord.

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec Yami, déclara Téa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Tristan.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression, c'est tout.

- Pour l'instant, c'n'est qu'une impression, annonça Duke. Nous verrons par la suite des évènements.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, commença Maï, c'est pourquoi les Protecteurs Sacrés doivent souffrir avec nous.

- Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Serenity. C'est injuste.

- Moi, je sais pourquoi ! s'exclama Joey. Ils nous l'ont expliqué l'autre jour nous sommes liés. Leurs Flammes Sacrées brûlent pour eux-mêmes et leurs protégés.

- Nous avons nous aussi nos parts de responsabilité dans tout ça. Nous devons faire très attention à ne pas faire attaquer. Sinon, ce sont nos Protecteurs qui trinquent, raisonna Maï.

- De toute façon, il ne peut rien nous arriver. Eh ! Où sont-ils tous passés ?!

- Là-bas, vers le lac.

- Tu viens Maï, on les rejoint.

- Laisse-les tranquilles Joey. Ils ne se sentent pas concernés par cette histoire, c'est tout.

- Par-contre, Téa s'inquiète pour Yugi et Yami. Moi, j'ai toujours rien compris. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

- C'est à un niveau trop élevé pour toi, Joey.

- Ouais. . . Quoi ?! Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis sûr que t'as rien capté toi non plus.

- Là, tu marques un point. Eh Joey, j'ai une question. Pourquoi on n'arrête pas de se disputer ?

- Euh. . . ça c'est une bonne question. C'est peut-être parce qu'on ne se complète pas très bien.

- Pourtant, ce serait formidable.

            Joey lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

- Je ne sais pas. Essaie de deviner.

            Joey comprit. Puis, il éclata de rire.

- Ah, je savais que tu finirais par être folle de moi !

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Joey.

            Maï s'en alla, vers les autres.

- Eh Maï, attends !

_Chapitre termin !!! Enfin ! Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, vous trouvez pas ? Bref, la suite au prochain chapitre !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **. . . la tempête**_

_Gros bisous !_

Etoile xxx 


	16. La tempête

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-chan** : une grande fan pour moi ! Merci, toi aussi, tu es géniale !

**Elea** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Mais si t'es pas à fond dans Yugi, ne continue pas à lire. Si c'est juste pour me faire plaisir, merci, mais ne te force pas, c'est mauvais pour la sant ! Allez, bisous !!

**Luna 3111** : je déteste pas Sérénity, je la hais ! Toujours en train de parler pour rien dire ! En tout cas, merci !

Chapitre 16 : . . . la tempête 

- Secteur 19, allée 12. Nous y sommes bientôt. Dis-moi, Yugi peut-il vraiment sauver ton frère ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis prête à tout essayer pour le sauver. Tu ferais la même chose pour ton petit frère.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Makuba est encore un enfant, il a besoin de protection. Alors que ton frère a déjà ses responsabilités.

- Bien sûr que si c'est pareil. Où est la différence ? Un amour fraternel reste un amour fraternel. Peu importe la différence d'âge.

            Seto se souvint du jour où Makuba était venu le délivrer quand il était prisonnier de son propre jeu. Marek ferait tout pour sauver sa soeur si elle était en danger. Il en était sûr.

- Tu as raison. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais.

            Il distingua deux silhouettes au loin. Il les aurait reconnut entre mille.

- Ce sont eux là-bas.

            Il ajouta pour lui-même.

- Et lui aussi est là. . . 

            Shizu le regarda, intriguée. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Pharaon, Yugi. . . 

            Ils se retournèrent.

- Shizu, Kaiba. . . 

            Yami regarda Seto.

- Tu m'as reconnu, je crois.

- Comment ne pas te reconnaître ?

            Ils se fixèrent intensément du regard. Allie rompit le silence qui s'était gentiment installé.

- Je crois que certaines personnes n'ont pas été présentées ici. Yugi, Yami, voici Horus, Protecteur Sacré de Shizu.

            Yami détourna le regard de Kaiba et le posa sur Horus.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible. Shizu, tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, non ?

            Elle s'avança.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver mon frère. . . 

- Je le sens. Horus est ici, avec Allie, déclara Marine.

- Moi aussi, je le sens, compléta Coeur.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas les seules. Allons voir, décida Lotus.

            Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils sentaient tous une présence magique. Puis, ils les virent.

- C'est Allie.

- Elle est Horus. Que fait-il ici ? se demanda Tilo.

            Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et purent entendre la conversation.

- Comment pourrais-je sauver ton frère ? Il est définitivement maléfique.

- Non, tu te trompes. Il essaye de résister, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je t'en prie, mon Pharaon. Si tu ne le fais pas, toutes ces années de servitude et d'obéissance n'auront servi à rien. Nous avons veillé sur ton tombeau jour et nuit Marek a veillé. Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferais.

- Un être aussi maléfique ne peut être sauvé.

- Il n'est pas maléfique !!

            Son diadème brilla fortement et un rayon vert en sortit, se dirigeant droit sur Yami. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, tout près de Tilo qui s'effondra, ainsi que Yugi.

- Elle a fait ça à trois personnes en même temps ? murmura Allie.

            Horus intervint.

- Shizu, calme-toi !

            Son diadème cessa de briller et elle s'évanouit, rattrapée par son Protecteur. Tous accoururent.

- Tilo, ça va ? demanda Marine.

- Ouais, merci. Yugi, Yami, ça va ?

            Yugi se releva péniblement, aidé de Joey et Tristan, tandis que Yami fut aidé par Lotus et Duke. Malgré ce que Shizu avait fait, Yami demanda à Horus :

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais à présent, ce ne sont plus tes affaires.

- J'ai décidé de l'aider.

- Je croyais. . . 

- Je la crois. Elle m'a prouvé que son frère n'était pas du mauvais côté. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour le sauver.

- Bien. Je vais l'emmener en haut pour la soigner et ensuite, je reviendrai. Allie, tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères rester ici ?

            Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Seto et déclara :

- Je crois que j'n'ai pas le choix, je vais rester ici. Mais je te promets de venir quand je pourrais.

- D'accord. Ne perds pas espoir, j'ai confiance en toi.

            Il lui baisa le front avant de disparaître. Allie s'avança vers ses soeurs.

- Salut les filles.

- Allie, ça faisait longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. T'es malade ?

- Non, ça va. J'éprouve quelques difficultés avec mon protégé mais sinon, tout va bien.

            Elle se força à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Seto. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, ça se voyait.

- Je rentre au quartier général, annonça-t-il.

            Allie soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

            Elle le suivit mais Lotus et Tilo s'étaient mis en travers de la route de Seto.

- On te prévient maintenant, Kaiba ! commença Lotus. Si tu fais du mal à Allie. . . 

- . . . t'auras affaire à nous ! termina Tilo. On n'a pas besoin. . . 

- . . . de gens comme toi. Si Allie ne nous revient pas. . . 

- . . . en un seul morceau, c'est toi. . . 

- . . . qui finiras. . . 

- . . . en mille. . . 

- . . . morceaux !

- Wow ! Ils ont répété pour dire ça ? murmura Marine.

- C'est possible, répondit Coeur.

            Seto ricana.

- C'est pas deux rigolos comme vous qui me diront ce que je dois faire.

- Quoi ?! s'emporta Tilo.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?! s'écria Lotus.

- Lotus, Tilo ! intervint Allie. Ça va, il ne me fera rien. Merci les garçons mais c'est inutile de vous disputer pour ça. Je m'occupe de lui. D'accord ?

- Mais Allie. . . 

- D'accord ?!

- D'accord, maugréèrent-ils.

- S'il t'embête. . . 

- . . . appelle-nous.

- Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas à le faire.

- On ne sait jamais. Avec les gens comme lui, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, dit Lotus.

- Vous avez déjà vu un protégé faire du mal à son Protecteur ?

            Lotus et Tilo la regardèrent avec insistance.

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

- Ça peut recommencer, c'est ce qu'Eros redoute le plus, déclara Tilo.

- Kaiba est peut-être cynique et. . . 

            Seto lui lança un regard meurtrier. Tilo s'avança.

- Je te conseille de changer d'air avec elle. . . 

- . . . si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour passer tes vingt ans, compléta Lotus.

- Eh, stop !! cria Allie. Vous aviez promis !

- C'est pas de notre faute s'il est bouch !

- Eh, faites attention à ce que vous dites, les deux clowns !

- Il nous a traité. . . 

- . . . de clowns ? Alors là, ça suffit !

- Il va payer !

            Allie ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Elle appela Marine et Coeur à la rescousse.

- Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose, Kaiba ne va pas tenir une seconde contre eux.

            Marine et Coeur s'avancèrent.

- Tilo, Lotus, calmez-vous ! essaya Marine.

- Oui, elle a raison, ça ne sert à rien de vous battre, compléta Coeur.

            Comme ça ne donnait rien avec les deux Protecteurs, elles essayèrent avec Kaiba.

- Ce que je vous conseille, c'est d'abandonner, conseilla Marine.

- Je n'abandonne jamais.

- C'est pour votre sécurité, rien d'autre, conclut Coeur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de trois gamines pour me défendre.

            Les deux jeunes filles n'apprécièrent pas.

- Des gamines, hein ? s'énerva Coeur. Sachez Kaiba que si l'une des gamines n'était pas là pour vous protéger, vous ne seriez peut-être plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous savez comment on appelle les gens comme vous ? Des imbéciles qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que. . . 

- Assez !! craqua Allie. Ça suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Mais regardez-vous un peu ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, on a des gens à protéger, faire les mises au point ! On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- Mais Allie, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça. . . murmura Lotus.

- Je le sais Lotus et je vous en remercie mais Kaiba est mon protégé et je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Ouais, mais lui, il a pas l'air de te respecter. Et ça, c'est impardonnable, rajouta Tilo.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne me respecte pas ?

- Y'a qu'à voir sa tête. . . 

- Tilo, j't'en prie. . . 

- C'est qu'un bouffon de cirque ! explosa Lotus.

            C'en était trop pour Seto, il envoya un violent coup de poing à Lotus. Il tomba sur le sol.

- Ça, tu vas me le payer !

            Il se releva et se jeta sur Seto. Tilo, Marine et Coeur tentèrent d'arrêter Lotus tandis que Joey, Tristan et Duke tentèrent désespérément de stopper Seto. Tout ce qu'ils réussirent à avoir, c'était des coups. Allie s'énerva sérieusement.

- Ça suffit !!!!

            Une enveloppe rouge l'enveloppa et elle balaya tout ce qu'il y avait alentour. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas déployé toute sa puissance, c'était seulement un avertissement. Marine fut la première à se relever et elle se précipita vers Allie avant qu'elle ne se fâche vraiment.

- Allie, contrôle-toi !

            Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- Allie, pense à Maître Eros, il n'apprécierait pas. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Allez, fais un effort. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'en as pas le droit !

            L'enveloppe s'estompa peu à peu. Marine savait qu'elle allait s'effondrer alors elle se prépara à la rattraper. L'enveloppe disparut complètement et Allie fondit en pleurs avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Marine.

- Calme-toi Allie. Ça va s'arranger, je te le promets.

            Marine laissa Allie un moment pour aller à la rencontre de Seto et Lotus, encore sur le sol.

- Relevez-vous !

            Ses yeux lancèrent des flammes.

- Marine. . . 

- Relevez-vous !! Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois.

            Connaissant Marine, Lotus se releva mais Seto refusa d'obéir. Lotus le prévint.

- Kaiba, mon pote, t'as intérêt à te relever. C'est un conseil d'ami.

            Il se releva à contre-coeur. Sans prévenir, Marine leur donna une belle gifle à tous les deux.

- Et maintenant, je veux que vous alliez présenter vos excuses à Allie.

- Et puis quoi encore ? lâcha Seto.

- Espèce de. . . 

            Elle allait se jeter sur lui mais Tilo la retint par la taille.

- Arrête, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce qui peut arriver à Allie si elle déploie toute sa puissance.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne mérite même pas d'être protégé. Je vais aller voir Maître Eros et j'vais lui en toucher deux mots.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Allie de régler ce problème ?

- Allie est bien trop gentille, elle n'oserait jamais.

- On verra plus tard.

            Lotus s'approcha d'Allie et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Allie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrette.

            Mais Allie continuait de pleurer. Lotus jeta un regard à Marine. Elle l'encouragea.

- Allie, je. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oups ! Voilà Horus.

            Il mesura les dégâts.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- Horus, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! dit Lotus.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ?

            Il vit Allie. Il lança un regard réprobateur à Lotus. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait encore ?

- Mais rien. . . 

- Rien ?! C'est ça que tu appelles rien ? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour Allie ?

- Si, mais. . . 

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos explications. J'emmène Allie avec moi. C'est fini pour elle, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Et je ne parle pas que de Lotus. Vous êtes tous responsables. Quant à toi, Seto Kaiba, je regarderai ton cas.

            Cette fois-ci, même Seto resta silencieux.

- C'est la première et dernière fois que je dois intervenir.

            Horus disparut avec Allie. Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Tous se relevèrent sains et saufs. L'endroit avait été complètement dévasté par Allie. Seto rentra au quartier général sous les regards méfiants des autres. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il avait blessé Allie. S'en voulait-il ? Il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais à présent qu'Allie était partie, il se sentait seul. Etrangement seul. C'n'était pas lui qui souffrait, mais c'était son coeur. . . 

_Et voilà un chapitre qui se termine mal pour notre Seto. Il avait qu'à pas faire l'imbécile aussi ! Mais je l'aime quand même, il est tellement chou qu'on le pardonne !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Reviens, Allie !**_

_Allez, gros bisous à tous !_

Etoile xxx 


	17. Reviens Allie !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 17 : Reviens, Allie ! 

            Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Allie n'était pas revenue. Elle ne donnait pas de nouvelles non plus. Seto commençait à s'inquiéter. Il décida malgré tout d'aller voir les Protecteurs Sacrés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lotus avec méfiance.

- Calme-toi, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

- Crache le morceau.

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Allie.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je te conseille de me parler autrement.

- Eh, vous n'allez pas recommencer, dit sagement Coeur.

            Elle s'approcha de Seto.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- C'est quand même en partie de ma faute qu'elle est partie.

- Ah, parce que tu sais reconnaître tes fautes ?

            Seto lui lança un regard rempli de reproches. Coeur détourna les yeux, agacée, et déclara :

- Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi au sujet d'Allie. Horus ne veut rien nous dire et c'est compréhensible. Il nous a interdit d'aller la voir.

- Il n'a pas le droit !

- Si, il l'a ! Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller le voir, ce que je te déconseille fortement.

            Seto partit sans demander son reste. Coeur lui cria :

- Eh, Kaiba !

            Il se retourna et à sa grande surprise, Coeur lui souriait.

- Je te préviens si j'ai des nouvelles.

- Merci.

            Il partit.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce qu'Allie n'aurait pas aimé qu'on continue à se battre. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Arrêtez de vous disputer.

- Si. . . 

- Si tu aimes Allie, fais-le pour elle.

            Lotus réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- D'accord.

            Il partit rejoindre Seto.

- Kaiba !

            Il se retourna. Lotus se tenait devant lui, main tendue.

- Si tu respectes Allie, alors faisons une trêve. . . pour elle.

            Seto accepta et lui serra la main. Lotus lui sourit.

- Merci, t'es un chouette type.

- Toi aussi.

            Lotus s'éclipsa ainsi que Seto.

- Merci Lotus, dit Coeur.

- Je l'ai fait pour Allie mais aussi pour toi parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien te refuser. . . 

- Je suis très exigeante, tu sais ?

- . . . parce que je t'aime.

            Coeur ne fut nullement surprise. Elle souriait même.

- C'est ces trois mots que j'attendais. Redis-les moi.

            Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Allie, réveille-toi.

            Elle ouvrit lentement ses grands yeux mauves.

- Horus ?

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

            Allie baissa les yeux.

- Je me sens mieux ici qu'en bas. Je suis désolée de te causer autant de soucis. Je sais que tu as mieux à faire et. . . 

- C'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi. Sais-tu qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi en bas ? Surtout Kaiba.

- Seto Kaiba ? Moi aussi, il me manque.

            Horus esquissa un sourire.

- Tu veux peut-être y retourner.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il n'attend que ton retour. Lotus et lui-même ont fait une trêve, rien que pour toi.

- Ils sont adorables.

- J'appelle Eros.

- Je suis là. Allie, ça va ?

- Oui, Maître Eros.

- Je propose que tu restes ici encore quelques temps et ensuite, si tu te sens prête, tu y retourneras.

- Oui. Cela me convient.

- Rendors-toi. Tu es épuisée.

            Allie ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Eros et Horus sortirent.

- La pauvre. Pourquoi lui avoir confié Seto Kaiba ?

- J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Il y a une faille avec elle. Son histoire est en train de se réécrire.

- Et alors ?

- Alors j'ai peur d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

- Laissez le destin faire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

            Seto n'arrivait pas à travailler correctement. Il ne cessait de penser à Allie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais pour elle ? Je voulais qu'elle parte et maintenant, je veux qu'elle revienne, il faudrait savoir !

            Malgré les perturbations qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, il s'endormit sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement. Ça le hantait. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'images d'Allie. . . 

            Quand il se réveilla, Seto crut à un rêve. Il se leva en hâte.

- Allie !

- Que ce soit clair, je ne veux plus de disputes.

            Seto ne répondit pas. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

            Après tout ce temps passé sans Allie, il eut peine à retenir ses larmes. Il se sentait à la fois heureux mais aussi triste. Heureux parce qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée et triste parce qu'elle allait devoir repartir dès que ce sera terminé. Et il ne savait pas encore quels étaient ses véritables sentiments. Qu'est-ce que la vie lui réservait encore ? . . . 

_Et voil ! Seto et Allie se sont réconciliés mais il va arriver encore pleins de choses à notre petite Allie._

_Prochain chapitre : **Une jeune fille convoitée**_

_Gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	18. Une jeune fille convoitée

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 18 : Une jeune fille convoitée 

- Où suis-je ? pleura la petite fille.

            Elle courait en tous sens dans ce désert hostile. Elle arriva devant une grotte. Elle s'y approcha mais tomba à genoux sur le sable et s'évanouit. Quand il arriva, il la vit, étendue sur le sable chaud. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était une petite fille. Il la secoua légèrement.

- Eh, qui es-tu petite ?

            Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris apeurés. Elle se leva d'un bond faisant voler ses cheveux châtains coupés en carré plongeant. Elle portait simplement une robe rose à manches longues qui s'évasaient au bout arrivant aux genoux et des sandales mauves. Autour du cou, elle avait un pendentif représentant un ange aux ailes déployées. Elle s'affola quand elle vit le jeune garçon. Elle recula mais rencontra un gros rocher.

- Ne m'approchez pas !

            Il voulut la toucher mais son pendentif brilla et il fut balayé et se retrouva loin derrière.

- Quel est ce pouvoir ?! Il pourrait me servir. . . 

            Il retenta sa chance.

- Ecoute-moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Crois-moi.

- Nooooon !!!

            Une fois de plus, il fut projeté à plus de vingt mètres.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

            Elle se mit à pleurer. Il essaya encore.

- Je te jure que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Regarde.

            Il fit apparaître un petit lapin blanc qui se dirigea vers elle.

- Il veut devenir ton ami.

- Oh, qu'il est mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Lapinou.

- Je peux le garder ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

            La petite fille serra l'animal dans ses bras. Il s'approcha sans danger.

- Tu veux bien devenir mon amie aussi ?

            Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis tout seul.

            Mise en confiance, elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord, mais je garde Lapinou.

- Marché conclu.

            Ils entrèrent dans la grotte.

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ithys. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Bakura. . . 

- Comment te sens-tu, princesse ?

- Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

            Marek l'embrassa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?

- C'est parce que je t'aime. Je veux graver ton visage dans ma mémoire. Comme ça, je trouverai le courage de vaincre l'ennemi.

            Chance sourit. Soudain, une explosion retentit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'affola Chance.

- Attends-moi ici, je vais voir.

- Fais attention.

            Marek hocha la tête. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Chance attendit anxieusement le retour de Marek. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marek défonça la porte et alla s'écraser contre le mur en face.

- Marek !

- Princesse. . . Va t'en. . . 

            Et il s'évanouit.

- Marek !!

            Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle halluciner quand elle vit un autre corps s'élever au-dessus de lui.

- Marek ?

- Va t'en, Chance.

            Elle fut surprise. Chance ? Il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps Bakura entra en trombe.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

            Chance se leva.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Bakura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Marek ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas souffert. Allez, viens avec moi.

- Alors là, vous rêvez éveillé, mon pauvre !

            Bakura fronça les sourcils.

- Ou tu viens avec moi, ou je t'emmène de force.

- Aucun des deux, ça vous va ?

- Très bien.

            Il s'approcha dangereusement. Il voulut l'empoigner mais elle tendit les deux mains et Bakura fut violemment repoussé. Il se releva difficilement.

- Comment as-tu fait ceci ?

            Chance elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais elle fit croire le contraire.

- Si vous m'approchez encore, je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer.

            Bakura ricana.

- Petite idiote ! Tu ne sais même pas comment tu as pu réaliser cet exploit. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te montrer ma puissance.

            Il lança sur elle un sort et elle fut entourée d'un bouclier. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle à travers le bouclier.

- Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, rien n'y fera.

            Il disparut avec Chance. Death se réveilla.

- Princesse. . . 

- Elle n'est plus là.

- Marek ? Que s'est-il pass ?

- Chance s'est fait enlevée par Bakura.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

- Je me demande avec qui elle est le plus en sécurit ?

- Aide-moi à la retrouver.

- Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?

            Death baissa la tête.

- Parce que je te le demande.

            Marek fut troublé.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- . . . Oui.

- Ça contrarie tous tes plans.

- Oui, un peu. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Death, tu n'es pas réellement mauvais.

- Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes discours larmoyants.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais sache que je connais toutes tes émotions, tes sentiments. Et c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider.

            Marek savait à présent que Death n'était plus totalement méchant. Son amour pour Chance l'avait changé. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Chance ? Elle aimait Marek, pas Death. Et lui, que deviendrait-il une fois que Chance aura découvert le perfide piège dans lequel elle était tombée ? Marek non plus ne savait plus que penser de ses sentiments. Ses propres sentiments. Il se sentait attiré par Chance mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

- Marek, je sais ce que tu penses.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je pense ?

- Arrête. Quand j'ai déclaré ma flamme à Chance, je sais que c'était avec ton coeur que j'ai parlé. Tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me répondais « oui ».

- Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est de la retrouver.

- Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y maintenant !

            Chance se réveilla en sentant une douce main sur sa joue.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ?

            Chance se releva. Elle vit le visage d'une petite fille.

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez Bakura. Tu veux bien devenir mon amie à moi et à Lapinou ?

- Euh. . . 

- J'm'appelle Ithys. Et toi ?

            Chance se radoucit devant l'air angélique d'Ithys.

- Chance. Je m'appelle Chance.

- Bakura, il a dit que tu serais mon amie.

- Oui, je veux bien mais où est-il ? J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

- Il est parti, j'sais pas où. Mais il va revenir. . . 

- Maintenant !

- C'est lui ! C'est Bakura !

            Lapinou s'échappa des bras d'Ithys et vint sur l'épaule de Bakura. Il devint noir et se transforma en un faucon aussi noir que la nuit.

- Lapinou !

- Lapinou n'a jamais existé, petite idiote !

            Les yeux d'Ithys flamboyèrent.

- C'est toi l'idiot !

            Elle se déchaîna, un puissant vent se leva, ses yeux virèrent au noir et son pendentif brilla et aveugla Bakura. Il dut se cacher les yeux avec un bras. Chance se retrouva protégée d'un bouclier. Ithys se souleva du sol et récita une incantation que Bakura ne comprit pas. Mais Chance la comprit.

- Moi, Ithys, Princesse du Royaume des Ombres, je vais te punir et t'envoyer au Royaume des Ténèbres ! Tu vas à présent vivre parmi les morts et servir Satan toute ta vie ! Subis ce sort et ne reviens jamais !!

            Devant les yeux de Chance, Ithys se métamorphosa. Elle devint une jeune fille comme Chance, de longues ailes noires poussèrent dans son dos, sa robe à fines bretelles noire lui arrivait aux cuisses, elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux devinrent noirs également. Elle possédait un sceptre avec un ange noir au bout et un diadème noir ornait sa chevelure.

- Satan, accueille-le dans ton Royaume !

            Bakura ouvrit les yeux et vit Ithys qui brandissait son sceptre devant elle, sur Bakura.

- Non, attends ! Laisse-moi une chance !

- Une chance ?! Je t'en ai déjà laissée une ! Et tu l'as gâchée ! Maintenant, assume !

            Elle allait lancer une ultime attaque sur lui mais il se défendit. Il lui lança une boule d'énergie sur elle qu'elle dévia de son sceptre.

- Tu es pitoyable ! Tu tiens donc tant à mourir ? Libre à toi !

            Elle commença à envoyer toutes sortes d'attaques que Bakura esquiva.

- Tu ne te laisseras pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons ce que tu feras contre une petite fille.

            Ithys se retransforma en petite fille.

- Rends-moi Lapinou, s'il te plaît Bakura.

            Bakura stoppa toute attaque. Ithys avait atteint son point faible. Même les plus mauvais ne pouvaient faire de mal à une enfant. Mais Bakura savait parfaitement que c'était une ruse. Et pourtant. . . 

- Où est Lapinou ? Bakura, rends-le moi. . . 

- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as peur de moi ? Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, tu sais ? Une simple petite fille.

            Elle s'approchait dangereusement de Bakura. Quand elle fut assez près, elle se retransforma et l'attaqua. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur et perdit connaissance. Le bouclier de Chance se brisa.

- Tout va bien, Chance. Il ne te fera plus de mal.

- Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?

- Il va être renvoyé au Royaume des Ombres.

- Laissez-lui une chance.

- Une chance ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un bon fond. C'est un esprit malin qui le rend ainsi.

- Tu es étrange comme jeune fille. Je veux bien t'accorder ce que tu désires mais avant, je dois le purifier si ce que tu dis est vrai. Je dois l'emmener avec moi. Pourras-tu patienter ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Marek t'attend, il s'inquiète pour toi. Je dois te donner un conseil. Regarde-le bien, il peut te faire souffrir tout comme tu le peux toi aussi. Au revoir Chance, bonne chance.

            Ithys s'évanouit dans les airs, emmenant Bakura avec elle. Quant à Chance, elle se retrouva tout juste devant Marek.

- Marek !

- Princesse !

            Elle s'arrêta, se souvenant des dernières paroles d'Ithys. Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, Marek l'avait appelé « Chance » alors qu'il ne l'appelait que par « Princesse ». Et à présent, il la renommait « Princesse ». C'n'était pas normal.

- « Regarde-le bien, il peut te faire souffrir tout comme tu le peux toi aussi. » Que voulait-elle dire en me disant ça ?

- Princesse !

            Marek l'étreignit jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, Marek, tout va bien.

- Où est Bakura ?

- Il est. . . parti. Avec quelqu'un.

            Marek, bien qu'il ne comprit pas, ne posa aucune question. Il l'embrassa et se sépara d'elle qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Elle lui avait tant manqué. . . 

_Marek est louche, vous trouvez pas ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Un amour impossible**_

_Gros bisous à tous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	19. Un amour impossible

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-chan** : son cœur balance entre Marek et Death. Qui elle choisira ? Tu verras bien !!!!!!!

**Luna 3111** : quelqu'un comme moi, c'est-à-dire ? J'aime Seto, oui, et toi, tu as le droit de le haïr ! Mais il est si beau qu'on peut pas lui en vouloir !!!!!!

**Cardina** : salut toi ! Eh ben ! Si un jour on m'aurait dit que ma propre soeur m'enverrait une review, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Mais bon, la preuve est l !

Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? J'aime Setoet Marek mais c'est pas une raison pour dire qu'ils te saoûlent et qu'ils te gavent ! Je te fais pas c**** avec ton Yugi qui m'énerve (j'ai dit Yugi, pas Yami !) ! Alors arrête avec mon Seto et mon Marek ! Et j'arrêterais avec ton Yugi ! On est bien d'accord ?

Sinon, je t'adore (ben oui, t'es ma soeur !) et j'espère que tu continueras vite ta fic parce qu'elle me manque !

Chapitre 19 : Un amour impossible 

            Horus veillait Shizu depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Son diadème brillait encore faiblement après l'attaque contre Yami. Au moins, elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'aider son frère. Horus lui ôta lentement son diadème et le posa à côté d'elle. Il la regarda avec bienveillance.

- Comment faire pour que ta vie ne soit plus en danger ?

            Il lui toucha le front et sa main glissa le long de sa joue. Eros apparut à ce moment-là.

- Horus ?

- Je sais, c'est interdit.

- Non, c'est seulement déconseillé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si l'on ne peut pas vivre avec la personne de notre choix, à quoi bon ?

- C'est à toi de décider. Qu'en dit Shizu ?

- Elle ne le sait pas.

- Pas encore.

- Et elle ne le saura jamais.

- Pourquoi tant d'amertume ? Horus, vole de tes propres ailes. Tu ne dépends de personne ici.

- Non, ce serait injuste pour Allie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Allie a à voir là-dedans ?

- Elle se trouve dans le même cas que moi. Mais voilà, Allie n'a pas le choix alors que moi, je l'ai. C'est injuste pour elle, je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire ceci.

- Je trouverai une solution pour elle. De toute façon. . . 

- De toute façon quoi ?

- Non, rien. Oublie. Tu te préoccupes beaucoup d'Allie.

- Il est normal que je la protège. Elle est encore si jeune.

- Et fragile, et sensible ! Je sais. Mais la décision appartient aussi à Allie. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous opposer à son choix. Si elle choisit de vivre avec lui, alors elle le fera. Mais si elle décide du contraire. . . 

- . . . alors ils seront malheureux tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle a déjà tant donné sans rien attendre en retour. Et s'il s'avise de lui faire du mal, alors il va entendre parler d'Horus !

            Eros sourit.

- Allie t'adore, tu le sais ?

- Moi aussi. Tout comme Lotus, Tilo, Marine et Coeur.

- Mais avoue que tu as une petite préférence pour Allie.

            Horus esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'n'est pas pour autant que je négligerais les autres.

- J'en suis certain. Bon alors ? Je ne suis pas venu pour parler d'Allie mais de toi et Shizu.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Oh que si !

- Non !

- Bon d'accord ! Comme tu voudras ! Mais tu souffriras un jour de n'avoir pu libérer ton coeur.

- En vous faisant confiance ? Jamais de la vie.

- Comment t'es méchant !

            Eros disparut. Horus rit de bon coeur. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois. Et c'était lui qui pouvait détendre l'atmosphère, même dans les moments les plus critiques. Mais heureusement, il savait garder son sérieux et son calme quand il le fallait. Horus n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à rire en ce moment. Il se demandait plutôt comment il allait résister face à Shizu. Celle-ci se réveilla.

- Mmm. . . Marek. . . 

            Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Horus s'était penché vers elle et affichait un doux sourire.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Où suis-je ?

- Au Royaume du Soleil.

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tu as attaqué Yami et tu t'es évanouie juste après.

- J'ai attaqué. . . le Pharaon ?

- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien. Et il a promis d'aider ton frère.

            A ces mots, Shizu s'agita.

- Mon frère ! Il faut le sauver ! Je lui ai promis de l'aider, je ne dois pas abandonner ma quête ! Que pensera-t-il si. . . 

            Horus la fit taire d'un long baiser passionné. A son grand soulagement, Shizu ne le repoussa pas, elle semblait même répondre au baiser. Mais, repensant à Allie, il s'écarta.

- Nous retrouverons ton frère. Je t'en fais la promesse.

            Shizu le regarda avec des yeux brillants puis sourit :

- Oui. Merci Horus.

            Il lui caressa la joue puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut étonnée mais ne protesta pas et se laissa faire.

- J'ai de la peine pour Horus.

            Eros était allé retrouver Thélyana.

- Laisse-le faire, il trouvera bien quelque chose. Horus ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est lui faire confiance. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, alors laisse-le tranquille.

- Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas le destin faire ?

- J'essaie de rendre la vie plus agréable, c'est tout. Jamais je ne bouleverserais les Ecritures Célestes.

- En parlant de ces Ecritures, où en est-on avec la petite Allie ?

- C'est toujours en train de se réécrire. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Si tu veux comprendre quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même.

- Non, j'ai peur de découvrir ce que je vais découvrir. Je préfère attendre. Et puis, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil. . . et c'est pas très joli. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Horus.

            Le visage de Thélyana se fit inquiet.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- C'est encore pire que la mort.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, tu ne peux rien faire. Si le Mage l'apprend, il va tout de suite te punir. . . 

- Eh bien, qu'il le fasse ! Mes amis sont bien plus importants que mon statut. Il peut bien m'infliger toutes les punitions qu'il désire, jamais je n'abandonnerais les gens que j'aime ! Alors si Allie a des problèmes que je peux résoudre, je le ferais ! Tu m'entends Eros, tu m'entends ?!!

            La jeune reine avait plaqué ses deux mains sur la table, face à Eros et semblait prête à grimper dessus.

- Ça va Thélie, j'ai compris. Calme-toi. Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états.

            Thélyana se radoucit.

- Excuse-moi, mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien l'injustice. Même avec mes pouvoirs, je ne sers à rien. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyée ici ?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meures.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait chang ?

            Eros contourna la table et prit le visage de Thélyana entre ses mains.

- Tout. Ça aurait tout changé. Si tu avais été morte, je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer et devenir ton meilleur ami. Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire à quel point tu es belle. Et, je n'aurais jamais pu faire. . . ça. . . 

            Eros s'empara de ses lèvres. Thélyana ferma lentement les yeux et goûta au baiser qu'Eros lui offrait. Il se sépara doucement d'elle et déclara :

- Et je n'aurais jamais pu te dire que je t'aime depuis que tu as six ans. A cette époque, tes sourires ravageurs me faisaient fondre comme glace au soleil.

- Mais je ne te connaissais même pas.

- Non. Mais moi, si. Je te voyais toujours. Le soir, quand tu passais des heures à te coiffer devant ton miroir avant d'aller te coucher.

- Tu m'espionnais ?

- J'espionnais, oui, mais ce n'était pas toi que j'espionnais, c'était un bel ange tombé du ciel.

- Et cet ange s'est brisé les ailes rien que pour te voir.

            Ils se sourirent tendrement et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

_Un chapitre rempli d'amour ! Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! Il fallait bien que je mette un peu de romance dans ce monde de brutes, j'vous jure !_

_Prochain chapitre : **La dispute**_

_Bisous à tous !_

Etoile xxx 


	20. La dispute

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 20 : La dispute 

            Sur Terre, tout était calme, c'était silencieux. Ils espéraient tous que cette paix ne soit pas de courte durée.

- C'est si calme.

- C'est TROP calme.

            Lotus et Tilo bavardaient « gaiement » au bord de la rivière en compagnie de Marine et Coeur.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, dit sagement Marine.

- On peut pas rester comme ça, il faut qu'on se bouge ! déclara Lotus.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle Kaiba, proposa Tilo.

- T'as un train de retard ou quoi ? Au cas où tu le saurais pas, Kaiba et moi, on a fait une trêve.

- Une trêve ? Tiens donc.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça te surprend ?

- Et tu me demandes encore pourquoi ça me surprend ? Parce que, bornés comme vous êtes, ça me semble étrange que vous ayiez décidé de faire une trêve. Ou alors une douce jeune fille t'a poussé à faire une telle chose, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en direction de Coeur.

- T'y es pas du tout. J'ai fait ça pour notre petite Allie.

- Ouais. Si tu le dis.

- Eh, Tilo, interrompit Coeur. Tu crois que c'est très prudent de laisser Yugi et Yami seuls, tous les deux ?

- Ils ne sont pas seuls.

            Yugi et Yami étaient seuls. Leurs amis avaient préféré partir, voyant que Yami avait besoin de parler à Yugi.

- Yugi, je suis conscient de tous les risques que je prends et ça se répercute sur Tilo et toi.

- Oui, mais c'est normal. Thélyana nous a bien expliqué qu'on était en quelque sorte liés. Et Tilo est notre Protecteur.

- Oui, mais je ne supporte pas une telle situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le jeune garçon, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je ne veux plus de souffrance inutile.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- C'est à cause de moi. Quand Shizu m'a attaqué, tout de suite, Tilo et toi vous êtes écroulés juste après moi.

- C'était un accident ! Shizu ne nous aurait jamais attaqué volontairement !

- C'était un accident cette fois mais est-ce que ça le sera la prochaine ?

            Yugi ne sut que répondre.

- Mais Shizu. . . 

- Il n'est pas question de Shizu, Yugi ! Il s'agit de la vie de Tilo, de la tienne !

- Et toi dans tout ça ?! Thélyana a pourtant été claire, nous sommes liés ! Alors que tu te trouves ici ou à l'autre bout de la planète, ça ne changera rien !

- Thélyana m'a avoué que si je m'éloignais de toi, le lien qui nous unit cessera d'exister. Parce que plus rien ne me rattacherait à toi. Et Tilo serait libéré de sa protection envers moi.

            Yami avait annoncé ceci froidement. Yugi ne pouvait y croire.

- Mais tu as promis d'aider le frère de Shizu.

- Dès que j'aurais accompli ma mission, je m'en irai.

            Yugi serra les poings. Mais il ignorait que c'était aussi dur pour lui que pour Yami. Mais voil ! Celui-ci avait fait un choix. Yugi pouvait-il s'y refuser ?

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

- Yugi. . . 

- Après tout ce qu'on a enduré. Même avant que Thélyana nous dise qu'on était liés l'un à l'autre, je sentais déjà que quelque chose nous unissait. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, nous avons enduré les pires situations et nous nous sommes mutuellement aidés. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors dis-le moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux, dis-moi que tu ne veux plus me voir !

            Yami serra les poings à son tour et détourna les yeux.

- Yugi, il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai nullement le choix.

- Si, tu as le choix ! Seulement, tu ne fais pas le bon.

- Ecoute-moi. . . 

- Non ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Depuis le premier jour, quand j'ai reconstitué le Puzzle du Millénium que tu portes si fièrement au cou et quand je t'ai rencontré, je savais que ma vie allait changer. Et je savais que ce serait difficile. Mais n'avons-nous pas triomphé de toutes les épreuves qui nous ont été imposées ? Nous avons su gagner, pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? C'est indigne de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Si tu veux vraiment partir, alors fais-le mais sache que je ne serais nullement tranquille car je ne cesserais de penser à toi. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à m'en faire pour toi. C'est ça que tu veux ? Me faire souffrir ? Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi, des gens qui te font confiance. Si tu leur enlèves cette confiance, que penseraient-ils de toi ? Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça. Fais-moi souffrir si tu le souhaites mais ne fais pas subir les conséquences de tes actes à mes amis. T'as compris ?! Ils sont tout ce que j'ai dans la vie, alors ne leur fais pas de mal !

- Yugi, tu ne comprends pas. . . 

- Si ! J'ai parfaitement compris ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Et tu ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre !

            Yami, voyant qu'il ne se calmerait que tout seul, préféra partir.

- Alors ça y est ? Ton choix est fait ?

            Yami se retourna à-demi.

- Je suis désolé, Yugi.

            Yugi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- J'te déteste, tu entends ?!! J'te déteste !!

            Sur ces dernières paroles blessantes, Yugi s'enfuit.

- Yugi !!

            Yami renonça à le poursuivre, il devait rester seul, déverser sa tristesse. Pourtant, c'était dans ces moments-là que Yugi avait besoin d'aide. Yami faisait confiance à ses amis. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils seront là pour aider Yugi, et Yami le savait. Yugi ne serait jamais seul. Yami avait pris sa décision. C'était son choix définitif. Yugi l'accepterait-il à nouveau ? La première fois qu'il avait vu Yugi, il avait tout de suite vu qu'il était encore un jeune garçon innocent qui avait la joie de vivre. Il avait eu envie de le protéger. Et encore maintenant, il avait besoin de protection. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, loin de lui cette idée. Il faisait ça pour lui. Pour Yami, tout ce qui comptait, c'était la sécurité de Yugi. Pourquoi refusait-il de le comprendre ? Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour réparer les erreurs et Yugi le détestait si ce n'était pas pire !

- Yugi. . . murmura-t-il.

            Il lança une pierre dans la rivière.

- Je le déteste. Il ne comprendra jamais rien. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à digérer sa décision ? Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Je n'ai pas le droit de le juger.

            Il essuya rapidement ses larmes.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

            Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- C'est pas la peine de venir t'expliquer, j'ai très bien compris, dit Yugi, sans même se retourner.

- Yugi, c'est moi.

            Il se retourna.

- Oh, excuse-moi Téa.

            Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la fin de votre conversation.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien.

- Tu devrais être avec Duke, il va s'inquiéter.

- Il sait que je suis ici. Yugi, ne sommes-nous pas tes amis ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- N'as-tu pas assez confiance en nous ?

- C'est pas ça, mais. . . 

- Yugi, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous serons toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.

            Téa lui prit les mains.

- Si tu as confiance en nous, tout ira bien. Si tu t'obstines à vouloir tout régler seul, libre à toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu as des amis sur qui tu pourras toujours compter. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas comprendre ton problème, mais je pourrais essayer de te donner des conseils. Ça vaut toujours mieux que de tout garder dans ton coeur et souffrir seul et en silence. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans cet état et c'est pareil pour les autres. Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit d'aller te parler. Si tu veux te terrer dans ton silence, les démarches qu'on aura faites n'auront servi à rien. Alors, maintenant, c'est à toi de décider.

            Yugi avait foi en ses amis. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles et dévoués. C'était si rare.

- C'est Yami. Il veut partir.

- Partir ? Comment ça ?

- Il veut s'éloigner de moi. Il dit que plus il s'éloignerait, plus le lien qui nous unit faiblira. Mais c'est absurde. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal. Il a seulement tenté de te protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il part ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, nous avons tant partagé, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Ce serait injuste.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il sait qu'il est la cible des ennemis et il sait également que vous êtes liés. Si les ennemis l'attaquent, c'est toi qu'ils attaquent. Et c'est sachant cela que Yami a pris la décision de partir. Ce n'était pas pour te causer du tort.

            Yugi dut admettre que c'était la vérité.

- Alors j'ai fait une erreur ?

            Téa sourit.

- Non, tu as mal interprété ses paroles, c'est tout.

- Je dois m'excuser alors ?

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt, alors prends ton temps, rien ne presse.

- Mais il me déteste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pourtant toi que j'ai entendu crier, pas lui.

            Yugi rougit.

- Ecoute le mieux est d'attendre. Tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Tout s'arrangera, je te le promets.

            Yugi sourit face à Téa.

- Merci Téa.

- De rien. C'est fait pour ça les amis, non ?

            Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle se releva.

- Je te fais confiance, Yugi. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Je te laisse, je vais rentrer, il est tard. On se voit demain.

- Salut ! Rentre bien.

- Merci, toi aussi ! lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

            Yugi soupira agréablement. Téa lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter celui qui avait partagé pendant longtemps son corps. De peur d'être rejeté. . . 

            Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Téa, elle ne rentrait pas chez elle, mais allait voir Yami. Elle le trouva en pleine contemplation du paysage vide devant lui.

- Yami ?

            Il retourna son visage pâle vers Téa.

- Téa ?

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je croyais avoir compris que Yugi te détestait.

            Yami fut surpris. Téa le rassura.

- Rassure-toi, je n'étais pas en train de vous espionner. J'ai malencontreusement surpris votre conversation.

- J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en lui annonçant ainsi que j'allais partir.

- Oui, tu aurais dû lui avouer moins sèchement.

            Téa jouait avec les sentiments des deux personnes. Cela ne l'amusait guère mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent d'eux-mêmes leur faute respective.

- Yugi est sensible, surtout en ce moment. Tu aurais dû lui expliquer calmement au lieu de tout lui balancer en pleine figure. Tu manques de tact.

- Comment réparer cette erreur ?

- Est-ce que tu tiens à lui ?

            Yami se contenta de fixer le soleil couchant. Les reflets orangés et or caressaient le visage de Yami et ses yeux brillaient fortement.

- Oui, bien sûr que je tiens à lui.

- Est-ce que tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour lui ?

            Il rit nerveusement.

- Si je meurs, il meurt avec moi.

- Oublie cette histoire de lien qui vous unit. S'il n'y avait pas ce lien, est-ce que tu serais prêt à mourir pour lui ? Lui offrirais-tu ta vie ?

            Yami baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Je serais prêt à tout pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit à ce pauvre Yugi ?! Vous êtes tous les deux si déboussolés que vous ne voyez même pas les sentiments qui s'offre devant vous. Soit vous le faites exprès, soit vous êtes aveugles.

- Je dois aller m'excuser alors ?

- Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors je te dirais oui. Mais tu devrais attendre encore un peu. Laisse-le temps à Yugi de se remettre les idées en place.

- Très bien. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

- Bien. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin sourire.

            Elle regarda Yami. Il ne souriait pas du tout.

- Allez, fais-moi un p'tit sourire.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi le soleil est presque entièrement couché.

            Téa soupira de désespoir.

- Bon, ben, bonne nuit.

            Elle partit.

- Téa ! l'interpella Yami.

            Elle se retourna et vit le magnifique sourire de Yami.

- Bonne nuit.

            Téa sourit à son tour et s'en alla.

- Je suis contente de voir qu'ils vont s'excuser mutuellement. J'espère néanmoins qu'ils sont conscients de leurs sentiments réciproques.

- Téa !

            Elle leva la tête.

- Ah ! Duke !

            Elle accourut vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Ça y est, je leur ai parlé. Je pense qu'ils ont compris.

- Tu as toujours su faire des miracles.

- Non, pas avec toi.

- Si, il y a eu un miracle. Toi.

            Ils s'étreignirent pendant un long moment puis rentrèrent ensemble.

_Une petite dispute pour commencer et ensuite, un peu de romance, mélangez et ça fait une fic Yugi-Oh ! à la sauce Etoile du soir !!! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **Reste avec moi, je t'en prie**_

_Allez, gros bisous !!!!_

Etoile xxx 


	21. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 21 : Reste avec moi, je t'en prie 

            Il faisait nuit noire quand il se dirigea vers la tour centrale.

- Je dois tous les détruire si je veux rester avec ma princesse. J'n'ai pas le choix.

            Il pointa sa Baguette du Millénium sur la tour.

- Et je dois commencer par la plus vulnérable. . . 

            Seto sentit un danger. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il s'était encore endormi sur son travail. Allie ! Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Il se précipita dans la chambre et la trouva endormie. Il la contempla un long moment avant de ressortir. Il sortit prendre l'air frais de la nuit.

- J'espère qu'elle pourra rentrer chez elle.

            Seto se posait encore des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments et il ne savait plus où il en était avec Allie. Il l'appréciait. Mais était-ce tout ? Ne ressentait-il pas autre chose ? Un autre sentiment ? Il ne savait plus où il en était et c'était extrêmement dérangeant car quand elle partirait pour de bon, il sera trop tard. Mais il avait peur de la blesser.

            Soudain, une explosion retentit. Allie se réveilla en sursaut.

- Seto Kaiba !

            Elle se téléporta dehors où Kaiba se tenait devant un homme en noir.

- Death. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Il tenait sa Baguette pointée sur le jeune homme.

- Ne m'obligez pas à attaquer ! Ecartez-vous !

- Non, vous ne passerez pas. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Quelqu'un. Une jeune Protectrice Sacrée pour être exact.

            Seto savait de qui il voulait parler. Mais en aucun cas, il ne lui livrerait Allie.

- Vous cherchez au mauvais endroit.

- Vous essayez de la protéger mais c'était inutile. De toute façon, je les éliminerai tous un par un ! Et j'ai décidé qu'Allie serait ma première victime ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin, pauvre mortel !!

            Seto ne bougea pas.

- Très bien. Puisque tu insistes. . . 

            Death s'apprêta à lancer une attaque sur Seto. Un rayon lumineux se dirigea droit sur lui.

- Non !!

            Allie intervint, elle poussa Seto et se reçut l'attaque dans la hanche droite. Elle tomba à terre en se tenant l'endroit blessé. Du sang s'écoula abondamment de la blessure.

- Allie ! s'écria Seto.

- Va t'en Death. . . 

- Te voilà enfin, chère petite Allie.

- Va t'en ou sinon, tu subiras le Sort Suprême.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire seule.

            Il envoya une autre attaque. Allie protégea Seto d'un bouclier et elle engagea un combat contre Death.

- Allie, c'n'est pas prudent, tu es blessée !

            Mais elle ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de Seto. Allie subissait toutes les attaques de Death mais se relevait à chaque fois, à bout de souffle. Ses habits royaux étaient tâchés de sang, son visage également et sa blessure laissait couler un filet de sang épais. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol froid. Death s'approcha, triomphant.

- Je suis désolé de devoir te tuer.

- Par la Puissance des Quatre Eléments. . . 

- Quoi ?!

- . . . élimine cet Ennemi et offre-nous la Paix. . . 

- Non, pas le Sort Suprême !

- . . . Mère de toutes les Puissances, abats-le !

            A ce moment, une Puissance réunissant les Quatre Eléments s'abattit sur Death. Sa Baguette en absorba une partie mais le reste faillit achever l'ennemi.

- Tu me le paieras !

            Il préféra disparaître.

- Je t'attends. . . 

            Toute force l'abandonnant, elle s'évanouit.

- Allie !

            Seto se précipita sur Allie, très mal en point.

- Tu as été formidable. . . 

            Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et demanda à trois de ses sécrétaires de s'occuper d'Allie.

- Prévenez-moi si elle se réveille.

- Bien Monsieur Kaiba.

            Les trois jeunes femmes s'occupèrent bien d'Allie mais celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller. Une secrétaire reconnut son état.

- Elle est dans le coma. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Non, c'est impossible.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour elle. Son état est stable mais les soins que nous lui administrons ne sont pas adaptés. De plus, elle ne réagit plus au traitement.

- Laissez-moi seul avec elle.

- Bien.

            La secrétaire se retira, désolée pour Seto.

- Allie, je t'en prie, résiste.

            Il lui prit la main. Elle était glacée.

- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

            Il essaya de lui réchauffer la main dans la sienne.

- Allie, pense aux autres, ils ont tous besoin de toi. Lotus, Tilo, Marine et Coeur. Sans penser aux nombreuses personnes de ton Royaume. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes comme ça. Je ne veux pas garder cette image de toi. Je veux que tu soies toujours souriante, toujours de bonne humeur. Tes remarques désobligeantes me manquent même si je n'appréciais pas trop que tu te moques de moi. Tu étais toujours en train de me rembarrer. Je voudrais que ça recommence. Avant que tu ne repartes dans ton monde, il faut que tu saches une chose. Une chose que je n'ai jamais pu me l'avouer à moi-même. Mais à présent, tout est clair dans mon esprit. Ce que je vais te dire, c'est avec toute mon âme que je te le dis. Moi aussi, j'ai une Flamme qui brûle. Mais elle ne brûle que pour toi. Allie, je t'aime. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais maintenant, tu vas partir et il est trop tard. Je voudrais que tu ne m'oublies jamais.

            Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et cette vue déchira le coeur de Seto. Il cueillit cette larme sur son doigt. Elle exprimait l'amour qu'Allie portait à Seto. L'amour qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui exprimer. Elle disparut et Seto tint dans sa main de la poussière argentée. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'est sur cette pensée que Seto versa des larmes amères sur le lit qui avait vu la fin d'une vie. Une vie trop injustement prise. Il pensa qu'il était l'unique responsable de sa mort. S'il n'avait pas été aussi dur envers elle. Elle avait dû endurer tous ses sarcasmes avec calme et docilité. Il l'avait traitée de tous les noms. . . Il le regrettait mais c'était trop tard. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui faire du mal. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il tomberait amoureux de sa Protectrice Sacrée. Non, jamais ! Et pourtant, la preuve était belle et bien là. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il aurait voulu donner sa vie en échange de celle d'Allie. Mais voilà, c'était impossible. Impossible. . . 

_Chapitre très triste, je vous l'accorde. Mais pourquoi je l'ai tuée ? Je sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. . . Attendre !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Courage, Allie !**_

_Bisous !!_

_Etoile xxx_


	22. Courage, Allie !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Cardina (future Golden Sun)** : alors toi, tu me cherches ! Tu vas voir quand tu rentreras à la maison, ça sera ta fête ! Alors ça y est, tu avoues que tu t'en fiches de cette fic !! C'est pas toi qui a pleuré quand j'ai fait tu sais quoi à Yami ? OK, OK, je continue les Ailes de la Victoire mais je vois pas en quoi ça t'avances, tu connais la suite ! Allez, moi aussi je t'adore !!!!

**Yuna Angelis** : bienvenue !!! Merci, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire et. . . j'adore ton pseudo, il est vraiment cool. Tu savais que dans mon autre fic sur Beyblade, y'avait une fille qui s'appelle Yuna ?

Chapitre 22 : Courage, Allie ! 

            Allie se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant dans le lit qui était le sien avant. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était essoufflée. C'était comme si on l'avait brutalement tirée d'un sommeil de plusieurs années.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

            Elle sentit une forte douleur dans sa hanche droite. Elle se rappela les évènements. Son coeur se serra.

- Seto Kaiba. . . 

            On frappa à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas. Horus et Eros entrèrent.

- Allie ?

- Je veux y retourner.

- Non, il est hors de question, répondit Eros.

            Allie le regarda, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je suis désolé. . . 

            Bakura était allongé sur un lit noir. Ithys sonda son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu as en toi le mal, mon jeune ami. Espérons que le Mage pourra faire quelque chose pour toi. Autrement, je serais obligée de t'emmener au Cimetière Royal. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ?

            Elle remit ses mains sur son torse, ferma les yeux et recommença le même geste. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre noire sortit du corps de Bakura. Ithys s'affola et recula de la masse sombre mais l'ombre se jeta sur elle et la propulsa contre le mur de la chambre. Elle se créa un bouclier et se releva difficilement. L'ombre avait brisé l'une de ses ailes Ithys les fit rentrer dans son dos.

- Qui es-tu ?

            L'ombre se contentait de flotter au-dessus du corps de Bakura. Mais soudain, elle brilla intensément et libéra une énergie telle qu'Ithys détruisit la porte de la chambre, détruisit celle de la chambre d'en face et s'écrasa contre le mur de celle-ci. De là, elle vit Bakura entouré d'une aura bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

            Elle se releva en se tenant le bras. Il saignait abondamment. Elle eut un vertige et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle avança doucement dans la chambre et prudemment, elle y fit un premier pas. L'ombre avait disparu mais Bakura était toujours entouré de cette aura bleue.

- Je ferais mieux d'appeler le Mage.

            Sur ce, elle disparut et se dirigea vers le Royaume du Soleil. . . 

- Pourquoi ?! Laissez-moi y retourner, j'vous en supplie ! Je dois le protéger ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Allie, au début, tu me disais que tu voulais tout arrêter et maintenant, tu veux absolument y retourner. Que veux-tu exactement ?

- Je veux. . . 

- C'est à cause de Seto, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Horus.

- A présent, c'est différent. Tout a changé.

- Tu l'aimes ?

            A cet instant, Allie éclata en pleurs.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est trop tard !

            Eros posa une main apaisante sur ses cheveux.

- Allie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je sais que c'est dur de l'accepter, mais je ne veux pas que tu y retournes. Je dois me montrer ferme. . . pour ta sécurité. Je vais envoyer Kyra à ta place.

            Allie sécha ses larmes. Elle tourna les yeux vers Eros. Ils étaient flamboyants de colère.

- Je vais y aller que ça vous plaise ou non ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !

- Allie. . . 

            Son visage se radoucit. Elle se leva, s'agenouilla devant son Maître et murmura :

- Pardonnez-moi. . . 

            Et elle disparut.

- Allie !

- Laissez-la ! intervint Horus. Elle l'aime, vous ne pouvez pas interférer dans cette histoire. Essayez de la comprendre.

- Non ! J'irai la chercher et je la bannirai de ce Royaume !

            Horus parut surpris.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ceci, c'est injuste !

            Eros ne répondit pas et disparut à son tour.

- Maître Eros !! Allie, fais attention. . . 

            Il était furieux et retrouva Allie en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

- Allie !

- Maître Eros, je vous en supplie. . . 

            Il s'avança vers elle.

- Ou tu reviens, ou j'utilise la force. Que choisis-tu ?

            Allie recula. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

- Très bien.

            Il s'avança encore plus, l'empoigna violemment et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba sur le sol. Elle leva la tête se tenant sa joue meurtrie, des larmes aux yeux.

- Tu vas être bannie du Royaume Allie !

            Elle fut choquée.

- Quoi ? . . . 

- Maintenant, tu vas revenir avec moi et tu subiras le Jugement du Mage !

            Il disparut avec Allie. . . 

            Marine, Coeur, Tilo et Lotus avaient été contactés par Eros. Quand ils apprirent pour Allie, ils s'inquiétèrent tous car elle était encore blessée mais furent plus que choqués quand ils apprirent qu'elle allait passer le Jugement du Mage. La pauvre Allie avait été enfermée dans la prison d'Or du Palais. Eros leur avait donné la permission d'aller voir Allie s'ils le désiraient. Horus fut le premier à aller la voir pour la soutenir et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour pouvoir la faire sortir de cette prison.

- Allie, tu tiens le coup ?

- Horus, promets-moi une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourrais-tu. . . garder un oeil sur Seto Kaiba ?

- Je l'ai déjà demandé à Maître Eros mais il a dit qu'il enverrait Kyra à ta place.

            Allie baissa la tête.

- Alors, pourrais-tu lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Dis-lui que je l'aime et que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

            Horus lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je lui dirai. Je dois te laisser, les autres attendent. On ne peut pas venir te voir en groupe.

            Allie hocha la tête.

- Ne perds pas espoir. Je Jugement n'est pas encore arrivé. Tu as encore des chances de t'en sortir. Au revoir Allie.

- Au revoir Horus.

            Horus partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine entra en courant.

- Allie ! Ma pauvre Allie ! Si tu savais. . . Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Bien ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, tu as triste mine et regarde comme tu es pâle.

- C'est rien. Ça ne peut pas être pire. J'ai eu ce que je méritais.

- C'est injuste. Maître Eros n'avait pas le droit de t'interdire de voir Kaiba. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être comme ça.

- Fais attention, il pourrait t'entendre.

- J'm'en fiche, il pourrait bien m'entendre, ça ne me ferait rien du tout. Comme ça, au moins, moi aussi je serais jugée et avec toi. Et après, on essaiera de s'enfuir de cette horrible prison et. . . 

- Marine ! intervint une voix de nulle part.

- Oui, Maître Eros ?! s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en question.

- Ça suffit ! Sors !

- Oui, tout de suite.

            La voix s'évanouit.

- Allez, je dois partir. Allie, courage !

- Merci.

            Marine sortit. Puis, vint le tour de Coeur, Tilo et enfin Lotus. Ces visites réchauffèrent le coeur d'Allie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux. L'heure du Jugement approchait et elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne reverrait plus ses amis. . . 

            Seto avait l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, tout était confus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et repensa à Allie. « Je t'aime, Allie ».

- Je t'aime.

- Seto Kaiba ?

            Il se releva la tête. Il le reconnut.

- Horus ?

- Allie m'a demandé de te transmettre ce message : « Je t'aime et quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

- Elle est en vie ?!

- Oui, mais elle lui est interdit de venir te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

            Horus éluda la question. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que la situation était grave pour elle.

- Peut-être la reverras-tu un jour. Peut-être jamais. Seul le destin peut changer le cours des choses. En attendant, Seto Kaiba, garde l'espoir. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Adieu.

            Horus disparut.

- Je respecterai sa décision. Et je l'attendrai. . . car je l'aime.

            Les yeux de Seto brillaient fortement et il ne voulait pas laisser ses larmes contenues couler.

- Je t'attendrai Allie. . . 

            Allie lui manquait terriblement mais il se montrerait patient pour elle. Il devait se montrer fort. . . 

- Non ! Non ! Non !

- Ecoute Kyra. . . 

- Vous avez vu où ça a mené Allie ?! Je ne veux pas réparer les erreurs de cette pauvre idiote ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Kyra. . . 

- Je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas faire son travail. Je ne veux pas vivre ce qu'elle endure.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es déjà avec Pélias.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais Seto Kaiba, c'est. . . c'est. . . 

- Je sais qu'il est difficile mais. . . 

- Il est impossible à vivre vous voulez dire ! Je refuse !

            Sur ces derniers mots, elle se retira. Eros soupira. Kyra était une petite peste. Elle possédait de mystérieux yeux bleu-vert et ses cheveux roux cascadaient en souples boucles jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était bien jolie mais voilà, elle détestait Allie. Ou plutôt, elle était jalouse d'elle. Pendant le recrutement des Protecteurs Sacrés, Allie avait été choisie à sa place. Kyra avait dès cet instant détesté Allie. Celle-ci en était bien consciente et avait alors tout tenté pour se faire apprécier de Kyra mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A chaque fois, elle l'envoyait sur les roses. Allie avait décidé d'abandonner. Mais ne supportant pas la tension qui s'était installée, elle avait même demandé à Eros s'il ne pouvait pas nommer Kyra, Protectrice Sacrée à sa place. Il avait été surpris par tant d'attention mais il a dit que c'était trop tard. Le Mage avait choisi et c'était indiscutable. Allie s'était retirée, désolée pour Kyra. Depuis ce jour, Kyra et Allie ne s'étaient plus adressées une seule parole.

            Eros sortit et alla voir Thélyana. Celle-ci l'accueillit froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Allie. Elle va être jugée. Pourquoi ?

- Elle a été insolente et. . . 

- Envers qui ? Envers toi ? C'n'est pas la première fois. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

- Elle m'a désobéi, elle méritait une sanction !

- Une sanction aussi sévère que le Jugement ?! Allie est encore jeune, tu l'aurais donc oubli ?

- Elle connaissait les règles.

- Les règles ?! Elle aurait pu les approfondir et les apprendre si tu lui avais laissé le temps de mûrir ! Tu vas être responsable de son exil ! Tu as détruit sa vie, non, tu en as détruit deux ! Tu es content de toi, j'espère !!

            Thélyana le planta là, en plein milieu de la salle du Trône.

- Génial ! lâcha-t-il.

            Il partit lui aussi.

            Kyra vint rendre visite à Allie dans sa prison d'Or. La cage s'ouvrit et Kyra entra. Allie fut surprise.

- Kyra ?

- Salut Allie. Comment tu vas ?

            La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise.

- Comment pourrais-je aller à ton avis ? sourit Allie.

- Allie, comment tu fais pour garder le sourire alors que tu vas peut-être être exilée ?

- J'essaye d'optimiser. Ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose de me morfondre. Je préfère croire qu'il y a encore la lumière de l'espoir qui brille au fond de moi. Je sais déjà quelle sera l'issue de mon Jugement demain, mais je continue de croire que si je trace mon chemin encore et encore au fond de mon coeur, je trouverais cette lumière et je réussirais à sortir, peu importe le temps que ça prendra ça peut être des mois, des années ou même des siècles je sais qu'il m'attendra. Toujours.

- Tu es stupide de croire ceci.

            Allie fixa Kyra de ses yeux mauves. Elle pleurait.

- Kyra. . . 

- Tu es stupide Allie. Tu n'as pas le droit de croire ça parce que je vais tout faire pour qu'ils ne t'emmènent pas. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je vais témoigner pour toi. Et je sais que tous les autres le feront aussi. Nous avons tous confiance en toi, tu es notre avenir et notre présent. Essaye de tenir jusqu'à demain, d'accord ?

            Kyra prit Allie dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux ensemble pendant de longues minutes. Puis, elles se séparèrent.

- Je compte sur toi, Allie.

- Merci Kyra.

            Kyra sortit de la cellule. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Allie et disparut. Allie était à nouveau seule. Non ! Elle avait des amis. Lotus, Coeur, Tilo, Marine, Horus. . . et Kyra. Des amis qui l'aideraient dans cette épreuve. Et si ça échouait ? Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait se montrer forte. A tout prix. . . 

_Pauvre Allie ! La vie est injuste avec elle ! (Soupir !) La suite au prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Le Jugement d'Allie**_

_Salut et gros bisous !_

Etoile xxx 


	23. Le jugement d'Allie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 23 : Le Jugement d'Allie 

            Allie lâcha ses cheveux rouges qui retombèrent souplement dans son dos, revêtit une robe blanche pour être présentable devant le Mage et attendit l'heure de son Jugement. Quand on vint la chercher. . . 

- Protectrice Allie ? appela un garde.

            Elle leva les yeux.

- Il est l'heure.

            Le garde lui offrit sa main et la conduisit vers la Salle du Jugement.

- Protectrice, gardez le courage.

            Allie lui fit un doux sourire. Le garde rougit.

- Bon courage, Protectrice.

- Merci.

            Les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle entra, quelque peu effrayée. Le Mage se présenta devant elle. On ne voyait pas son visage, une cape noire lui couvrait le corps, de la tête aux pieds. Allie frissonna.

- Prends place, mon enfant.

            Sa voix douce et apaisante rassura Allie. Elle s'agenouilla. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous là. . . sauf Kyra. Allie ne s'en étonna pas. Elle avait toujours été très naïve.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda le Mage.

- J'ai enfreint quelques règles.

- Lesquelles ?

- J'ai ouvertement désobéi à mon Maître, je lui ai manqué de respect et j'ai rejoint mon protégé alors que c'était interdit.

- Toutes les règles célestes en clair.

            Allie baissa la tête.

- Allie, sais-tu que c'est très grave ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui, je le sais ! Mais pourquoi ? . . . 

- Silence !

            Elle se tut.

- Allie, je ne veux pas te blâmer. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous allons écouter les témoignages. Es-tu prête ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Eros !

            Ce dernier s'avança.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Voilà. Allie, Sixième Protectrice Sacrée, m'a désobéi. Elle a été grièvement blessée au cours de sa mission et je lui ai interdit de retourner sur Terre. Malheureusement, elle l'a fait.

- C'était un acte de bravoure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute mais sachant que c'était un de mes ordres, elle n'aurait pas dû le faire.

- Bien. Merci Eros. Horus !

            Il s'approcha. Allie lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

- Tu peux commencer.

- Je connais Allie depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Je la connais bien. Et je sais qu'elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Au lieu de la sanctionner, il faut l'encourager dans ses actions. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de vouloir sauver des vies. Jusqu'à maintenant, Allie n'a jamais enfreint la loi. Et maintenant qu'elle a fait quelques erreurs, vous allez la blâmer ? Etes-vous assez cruel pour lui faire ceci ? Elle a encore toute la vie pour apprendre, laissez-lui le temps !

            Il s'arrêta.

- Bien ! Je prends note. Marine !

            Celle-ci s'avança.

- Commence !

- Je partage le même avis que Horus. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à ajouter. Allie est ma meilleure amie. Je ne souhaite que son bien. Et c'n'est pas en la blâmant qu'elle pourra grandir.

            Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je vous en prie ,essayez de la comprendre, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

            Un silence s'installa. Puis :

- Coeur ! appela le Mage.

            Elle approcha.

- Après les témoignages de Horus et de Marine, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre pour essayer de vous convaincre. Seulement, Allie est fragile et sensible. Et en l'exilant, vous détruirez sa vie et tout ce qu'elle aura fait dedans. Elle mettait tout son coeur dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était toujours pour le bien des autres. J'aime Allie et je suis sûre que toutes les personnes ici présentes aussi. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites ressortir cet amour que vous essayez de cacher.

            Elle alla s'asseoir avant même que le Mage ne le lui ai demandé.

- Tilo !

            Il commença précipitamment son récit.

- J'ai grandi avec Allie et je l'ai vue grandir. Et ce que je vois maintenant, c'est une jeune fille qui a besoin d'une seconde chance que vous ne voulez pas lui accorder. Nous nous répétons : Allie est une enfant. A quoi cela vous servirait-il de la condamner ? Cela ne vous apportera rien, que des remords. Des remords d'avoir fait l'erreur de la chasser. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous les sentirez passer ces remords !

            Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- J'ai terminé.

- Merci Tilo. Dernier témoignage, Lotus !

            Il arriva et se mit aux côtés d'Allie.

- C'est moi qui ai élevé Allie. Alors s'il y a une personne que vous devez blâmer et exiler, c'est uniquement moi !

- Non, Lotus ! s'écria Allie.

- Eh bien Lotus, quel courage. Bien ! Je crois que c'est terminé.

- Pas tout à fait !!

            Une jeune fille fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Moi, Kyra Legaciane, je serai le dernier témoignage !

            Tout le monde regarda Kyra.

- Kyra, que fais-tu ici ?

            Elle ne répondit pas à Eros. Elle commença.

- Allie est quelqu'un que j'apprécie malgré les premières tensions. C'est vrai, je l'ai détestée mais c'était puéril de ma part. Mais tout a changé. Je vous en supplie, ne l'exilez pas, je ne le supporterais pas !

            Elle s'effondra à genoux, à côté d'Allie.

- Exilez-moi avec elle ! C'est ça ou rien ! Alors ?

- Eros, faites-la sortir !

- Oui. Kyra, viens avec moi.

- Non ! Allie, tiens bon !

- Kyra !

- Suite à ces témoignages plus ou moins convaincants, je déclare Allie. . . 

            Allie ferma les yeux.

- . . . coupable !

            Tout le monde fut surpris, voire choqué.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria Kyra.

            Le Mage envoya une boule de feu sur Kyra, qui s'écroula dans les bras d'Eros, évanouie.

- Allie, tu auras le droit d'aller voir une dernière fois ton protégé puis tu reviendras. Je t'ouvrirai la porte qui mène au Désert de l'Exil. . . 

_Un court chapitre néanmoins important. Que se passera-t-il pour Allie ? Va-t-elle survivre ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Tout va mal. . . **_

_Bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	24. Tout va mal

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 24 : Tout va mal. . . 

            Death rentra, sérieusement blessé à cause du Sort Suprême qu'Allie avait invoqué. Chance se précipita sur lui.

- Marek ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

- Princesse. . . 

            Il s'évanouit.

- Marek !!

            Chance réussit à le déposer sur un lit et le soigna. Elle jeta un regard à sa Baguette millénaire elle était en mauvais état. Elle reporta son attention sur Death. Elle se doutait de quelque chose.

- Marek, j'ai besoin de savoir. . . 

            Elle lui caressa la joue.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu me caches des choses. Si tu me fais confiance, alors livre-moi tes secrets.

            Marek devina. Elle se doutait de quelque chose et Death ne pouvait garder plus longtemps ce secret. Marek pouvait tout dévoiler maintenant. Oui, il allait le faire !

- Chance. . . 

            Elle le fixa. Bien qu'elle fut surprise, elle lui répondit :

- Oui ?

- Je suis Marek.

            Chance regarda le corps. Marek ajouta :

- Il n'est pas. . . moi. Il s'appelle Death. Il a pris possession de mon corps.

            Marek réussit à extraire son corps de celui de Death. A la place, il y avait un autre jeune homme brun assez séduisant. Chance recula.

- N'aie pas peur.

            Chance tourna son regard vers Marek. Elle s'approcha.

- Est-ce que. . . je peux vous toucher ?

- Oui.

            Elle approcha une main tremblante et lui caressa la joue.

- Vous êtes Marek ? Celui que j'aime ?

            Il baissa les yeux.

- C'n'est pas moi que tu aimes.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, pourtant.

- Essaie de réfléchir. Death t'a enlevée pour que tu puisses réunir les trois cartes de Dieu Egyptien.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- Tu l'as mais tu l'ignores. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il t'ait enlevée alors ?

            Chance s'attrista.

- Il m'a prise pour un objet.

- Au début, oui.

- Au début ?

- Il t'aime vraiment.

            Chance détourna les yeux.

- C'n'est pas lui que j'aime.

            Marek s'approcha d'elle.

- Moi aussi, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et j'ai succombé.

            Il lui caressa la joue.

- Death n'est pas totalement mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais retourner dans son corps.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas !

- Je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, il reprendra possession de mon corps. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. J'aimerais t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Aie confiance en tes amis. Je dois partir.

            Marek s'apprêta à disparaître mais Chance le retint.

- Attendez !

            Elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Tenez bon. . . 

            Marek sourit, puis disparut.

- Je ferai confiance à mes amis. . . pour vous.

            Death se réveilla lentement.

- Princesse ?

            Elle retint des larmes de tristesse en repensant à Marek.

- Oui, je suis là. . . 

            Marine, Tilo, Lotus et Coeur faisaient une tête d'enterrement. Yugi, Yami et les autres décidèrent de les questionner. Yugi et Yami, oubliant leur querelle, questionnèrent Tilo.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ? demanda Yugi.

            Le regard de Tilo se perdit dans le vague.

- C'est Allie. Elle va être exilée.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Yami et Yugi.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Elle a enfreint des règles sacrées, c'est tout.

- Et Kaiba ? Par qui va-t-il être protég ?

- Personne, je pense.

- C'est impensable.

            Tilo craqua.

- C'est à cause d'Eros ! Je le hais !! Allie n'avait rien fait, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Bien sûr, c'était trop pour son amour-propre ! Sacrifier une Protectrice Sacrée pour sauver sa dignité, je trouve ça vraiment ingrat de sa part ! S'il continue comme ça, je vous jure qu'il va se prendre tout le Royaume à dos ! Et je serais bien content.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi, conseilla Yami.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'écoute ? Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je dis ce que je pense. Et vous savez pourquoi il n'intervient pas ? Parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tilo, intervint Lotus.

            Le groupe fut rejoint par toute la bande.

- Merci de défendre mon point de vue Lolo.

- Il serait temps qu'il se rende compte de l'erreur qu'il a faite, déclara Coeur.

- Non, dit Marine. Il est trop borné et n'admettra jamais ses erreurs.

- Mais même s'il le faisait, dit Yugi ce sera trop tard. Allie est condamnée, rien ne peut plus la sauver.

- On ne peut même pas essayer, soupira Coeur.

- Et si on demandait au Mage ? proposa Marine.

- T'es folle ou quoi ?! s'écria Tilo.

- Ben quoi ?

- Il va nous envoyer ballader !

            Marine baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas supporter de voir Allie se soumettre à cet injuste jugement. Et en plus, nos témoignages étaient plus que convaincants, je ne comprends pas.

- Convaincants ou pas, nous avons dit la vérité. Nous étions sûrs qu'Allie s'en sortirait mais on a eu tort.

- Y'a un complot, j'en suis sûr, dit Lotus.

- Un complot ? Entre le Mage et Eros ? demanda Coeur.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Non, Maître Eros n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit Coeur. Il aimait Allie au moins autant que nous.

- Eros n'a pas supporté qu'Allie lui désobéisse. Son amour-propre en a pris un coup et il a décidé de se venger.

            Le groupe resta silencieux. Marine brisa le silence.

- Maître Eros est un individu de la pire espèce, je le déteste !

- Ça suffit !

            Eros apparut. Il s'approcha de Marine et la gifla violemment d'un revers de main. Tilo se précipita sur elle.

- Marine !

            Elle se releva en se tenant la joue.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! s'emporta Tilo.

- Vous m'avez tous manqué de respect en parlant de moi ainsi ! Vous voulez donc terminer comme Allie ?

- De toute façon, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ! s'exclama Coeur. Envoyer les gens en Jugement !

- Vous saviez qu'Allie était innocente ! continua Lotus.

- Et vous avez brisé sa vie ! termina Tilo.

- Allie avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait mais vous l'avez empêchée de voir l'élu de son coeur par pur orgueil ! C'est désolant de voir ça de la part de la plus grande personne de la hiérarchie royale de Royaume du Soleil !

            Coeur s'arrêta puis continua :

- Vous avez corrompu le Mage pour qu'il déclare Allie coupable, vous avez vraiment touché le fond ! Je ne croyais pas que vous iriez aussi loin !

            Eros ne put en supporter davantage, il frappa Coeur, comme il l'avait fait pour Marine.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire. Frapper les gens. Vous faites ça parce que vous savez qu'on a raison.

            Eros en eut vite marre et sans réfléchir lança deux boules de feu sur Coeur qui se désintégra. Lotus, Tilo et Marine étouffèrent un cri horrifié. Marine parvint cependant à articuler :

- Vous avez. . . osé. . . tuer Coeur ?

            Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta sur Eros.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!?! Pourquoi ?!!

            Contenant sa tristesse, Tilo essaya d'éloigner Marine d'Eros avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Elle se débattit un instant mais finit par se blottir dans les bras de Tilo pour pleurer. Lotus tomba à genoux sur le sol, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Eros venait de tuer celle qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

- Coeur. . . 

            Quant à Eros, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il recula du groupe, l'air effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? . . . J'ai tué une Protectrice Sacrée. . . 

            Il regarda ses mains, comme si elles étaient souillées du sang de Coeur. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses paumes.

- Je suis. . . un monstre. . . 

            Thélyana apparut. Yami la reconnut.

- Thélie. . . 

- Mon Pharaon.

            Elle s'inclina un instant puis jeta un regard alentour.

- Où est Coeur ?

            A cette question, les pleurs de Marine redoublèrent d'intensité. Thélyana vit Lotus, abattu, puis son regard se posa sur Eros. Elle comprit. Elle s'approcha d'Eros.

- Eros ? Vois-tu où ton orgueil t'a pouss ? A présent, qui va protéger ce duelliste ? demanda-t-elle en montrant Joey. Pourquoi es-tu allé si loin ? Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire passer le Royaume au peigne fin pour repérer des Protecteurs dignes de devenir des Protecteurs Sacrés ? Eros, tu as réagi par purs vengeance et égoïsme. Maintenant, tu paies les conséquences de tes actes.

            Eros ne bougea pas, il se contentait de fixer ses mains. Thélyana secoua la tête, navrée. Elle le fit disparaître et se retourna vers le groupe d'amis, brisée. Yami se dirigea vers elle et à la surprise de tout le monde, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Yugi sentit un pincement au niveau du coeur.

- Thélie, cela faisait si longtemps. Laisse-moi te regarder. . . Comme tu es belle.

- Merci, mon Pharaon. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Tu m'as manqué. Tu y arrives ?

- Oui. Ça a été un peu dur au début mais je me suis habituée à la vie que tu m'as offerte. Je t'en remercie.

- C'est bien. Je tiens à toi, fais attention.

- D'accord.

            Avant qu'elle ne parte, Yami lui baisa le front.

- Au revoir.

            Thélyana disparut. Téa s'approcha.

- Qui était-ce ?

- C'était ma servante. . . 

_Une semaine, c'est long. C'est le temps que vous devrez attendre pour avoir la suite. Je suis méchante mais c'est la vie !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Courage !**_

_Bisous à tous !!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	25. Courage !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yuna Angelis** : je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Beyblade mais bon, c'est toujours bon à savoir, ça me fera une revieweuse de plus ! Tu peux pas attendre une semaine mais pour ma fic sur Beyblade, je fais attendre mes revieweurs deux semaines !! Bisous !!!!!!!

**Yumi-Chan** : triste ? Je suis toujours triste quand j'écris du Yugi, alors. . . Merci de toujours suivre !!!!! Bisous !

Chapitre 25 : Courage ! 

            Joey aida Lotus à se relever. Tilo essayait de calmer les pleurs de Marine. Et tous purent écouter le récit de Yami.

- Quand j'étais Pharaon, il y a 5000 ans, j'avais plusieurs servantes au Palais. Thélie en faisait partie. Quand les trois Dieux Egyptiens se sont révoltés, elles ont toutes fui le danger et sont toutes mortes par la suite. Sauf Thélie. Elle est restée avec moi jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ce que j'enferme ces trois puissances destructrices. Toute sa vie, elle m'a fidèlement servi.

- Mais pourquoi et comment est-elle devenue une Reine ? demanda Téa.

- C'est moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en danger encore une fois alors j'ai demandé à une connaissance à moi, si elle ne pouvait pas venir vivre dans le Royaume des Illusions. Mon ami a accepté. Il l'a prise en charge pendant quatre ans et ensuite, Thélie est devenue la Reine de ce Royaume. Mon ami est mort peu après. Seule, Thélie a rebâti un vrai Royaume avec un peuple qui l'adore. Elle a souffert mais elle a tenu jusqu'au bout sans jamais craquer. Je suis fier d'elle. Je serais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour elle.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, dit Téa.

            Yami hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues secondes.

- Nous allons rentrer au Royaume pour mettre certaines choses au point, interrompit Tilo en regardant Marine et Lotus, soutenu par Joey.

- Très bien. Prévenez-nous s'il y a du nouveau, dit Yami.

- Oui.

- Et prenez aussi des nouvelles de Shizu. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours. C'est inquiétant.

- D'accord. Je reviendrais dès que possible.

- Merci Tilo.

            Il leur adressa un triste sourire et disparut avec Marine et Lotus. Peu après, le groupe se sépara.

- On va rentrer, le soleil est bientôt est bientôt couché, remarqua Maï.

- Oui, acquiesça Joey.

            Téa, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Maï et Joey partirent après avoir salué Yugi et Yami.

- Salut, à demain !

            Quant à Yugi, il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Yami, il se dirigea vers le lac. Yami sentit la tristesse s'emparer de lui et décida d'aller lui parler. C'était le moment. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le lac et vit Yugi, assis sur l'herbe verte, face au soleil couchant. Les rayons de l'astre se reflétaient dans ses yeux, leur donnant une couleur ambrée. Ses cheveux volaient doucement dans la brise du soir. Il avait replié ses genoux contre lui. Yami s'avança.

- Yugi. . . 

            Allie hésitait à frapper à la porte du bureau de Seto. Il l'avait peut-être oubliée ? Elle refusait de croire ça cependant. . . Elle renonça à le voir tout de suite. Elle alla d'abord dans la chambre que Seto lui avait offerte. Elle entra sans bruit et sans allumer la lumière, s'allongea sur le lit. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et pleura longuement dans la pénombre. Elle finit par s'endormir.

            Seto leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il avait une étrange impression. Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Allie d'un pas pressé. Il ouvrit la porte et scruta la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Il soupira. Allie lui manquait tant. Il espérait seulement qu'elle était heureuse là où elle était. Mais à peine avait-il eu cette pensée, qu'il sentit une main chaude réchauffer la sienne. Il se retourna et distingua deux yeux brillants et de longs cheveux lâchés tombant en boucles anglaises dans son dos.

- Allie. . . 

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Je suis désolée !

            Seto la serra dans ses bras.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

            Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui essuya ses larmes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

- Je ne peux plus te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

- J'ai été bannie du Royaume, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir !

            Elle pleura de plus belle. Seto sentit son coeur se fendre, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Mais pour lui, c'était bien pire que ça.

- Allie, je suis désolé pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, murmura-t-elle à travers ses sanglots. Mais j'n'ai pas le choix. Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours. . . même après mon départ ?

- Allie. . . 

- Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

- . . . Oui, le temps qu'il faudra.

- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour, mais là où je serais, je veillerais sur toi. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas mourir mais je te jure que je me serais donnée la mort pour. . . 

            Seto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises. Tu es immortelle, tant mieux pour toi. Quant à moi, quand je mourrai, je t'attendrai au ciel. Et quand tu me rejoindras, tout recommencera.

- Crois-tu qu'un amour aussi fort que le nôtre pourra traverser les temps ?

- J'en suis certain. Si nous croyons en notre amour, alors tout sera possible, même si nous devons affronter les pires épreuves. Allie, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies.

- Non, je ne l'oublierai pas.

            Seto posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allie. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'était un baiser profond mais aussi rempli de tristesse. Allie laissa couler ses larmes à flots. Elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était un baiser d'adieu, un baiser signifiant que c'était la fin d'une histoire entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Que c'était tout simplement terminé. Ils se séparèrent à regrets. Allie s'éloigna de plus en plus de Seto, mais leurs mains restèrent soudées encore quelques secondes. Puis, elles se séparèrent. Allie disparut peu à peu.

- Je t'aime. Adieu. . . 

- Allie !

            Seto referma la main sur une poussière argentée. Mais quand il la rouvrit, il y avait une bague. Un fin anneau d'or surmonté d'un petit diamant rouge. Il serra ce précieux présent dans sa main.

- Merci Allie. . . 

            Seto garda précieusement la bague il l'avait toujours sur lui, comme un porte-bonheur autour de son cou. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il détenait d'Allie. Et il demeurera dans sa mémoire, quoiqu'il arrive. Un souvenir pourtant si douloureux. . . 

            La porte était ouverte. Le Désert de l'Exil s'étendait devant elle.

- Allie, sois courageuse.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Kyra ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr.

            Allie se pencha vers Kyra et lui murmura :

- Peux-tu protéger Seto Kaiba s'il te plaît ?

            Kyra hésita un instant puis déclara :

- D'accord.

- Merci.

            Allie serra tout le monde dans ses bras. Elle constata :

- Maître Eros n'est pas l ?

            Marine eut peine à retenir ses larmes. Allie n'était pas au courant de la mort de l'une de ses soeurs.

- Il n'est pas venu parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir partir, dit Tilo.

- Et. . . où est Coeur ?

- Elle est partie, dit amèrement Lotus.

- Partie ?

- Elle avait une mission importante et n'a pas pu venir. Elle a dit que tu lui manqueras énormément et. . . bonne chance.

- Vous la remercierez pour moi.

- Oui.

            Allie fit un premier pas. Mais le Mage l'arrêta.

- Allie !

- Oui ?

- Quand tu seras là-bas, pense au bonheur que tu as vécu ici et sur Terre. Ne pense à rien d'autre. Va à droite et continue toujours dans cette direction. Ne t'arrête jamais et ne te retourne jamais.

            Allie le dévisagea.

- D'accord.

            Elle entra dans le Désert de l'Exil. Aussitôt, les portes se refermèrent.

- Allie !

            Marine se précipita sur la porte.

- Bonne chance. . . et courage. . . 

            Lotus se tourna vers le Mage.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidée ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je n'ai jamais aidé personne.

- Vous saviez qu'elle était innocente mais vous l'avez quand même condamnée ! Pourquoi ?!

- La colère ne te mènera à rien.

            Sur ce, il disparut.

- Espèce de. . . !

- Lotus ! stoppa Tilo. On n'obtiendra rien de lui. Attendons que les choses se déroulent et on verra bien. Pour l'instant, retournons sur Terre, on a besoin de nous en bas.

- Tu as raison.

            Kyra alla voir Seto, comme l'avait demandé Allie. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, il était devant la fontaine, en train d'observer quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Seto Kaiba ? appela-t-elle timidement.

            Il passa la chaîne autour de son cou, la cacha sous son pull et se retourna. Il fit face à une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleu-vert.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- C'est Allie qui m'envoie.

            Seto fut soudain à son écoute.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est partie. Je veux dire, dans le Désert de l'Exil. Elle ne vous a pas dit ?

- Je sais qu'elle a été bannie.

- Quand quelqu'un est banni dans notre Royaume, on l'envoie dans un désert appelé « Désert de l'Exil ».

- Pourra-t-elle y survivre ?

- Si elle a assez de courage, oui. Dans le cas contraire, elle périra comme tous les autres.

- Tous les autres ?

- Ce Désert est rempli de sable rouge. Sous ce sable, sont ensevelis nombre de cadavres.

            Seto tressaillit.

- Des cadavres ?!

- Si Allie arrive à trouver la Fontaine du Bonheur, alors elle sera à nouveau libre.

- Sinon ?

            Kyra secoua la tête.

- Je refuse de penser qu'elle peut échouer. Je lui fais confiance, elle réussira. Est-ce que vous lui faites confiance ?

- Je l'aime plus que tout, votre question ne se pose même pas.

- Alors continuez de croire en elle. Elle en aura besoin. En attendant, elle m'a demandé de vous protégez. Je dois respecter sa dernière volonté.

            Seto allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection mais si telle était la volonté d'Allie, alors il accepterait.

- Faites ce que vous voulez.

            Kyra suivit Seto.

- Vous l'aimez vraiment ?

- Pardon ?

- Allie. Vous l'aimez vraiment ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'Allie mérite beaucoup plus d'attention qu'on ne le pense. Elle est encore jeune et ne sait rien sur les dangers de la vie, que ce soit sur Terre ou au Royaume. Elle est l'avenir de notre monde. . . 

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! interrompit une voix masculine.

            Kyra se retourna.

- Pélias ?!

- Kyra, le Mage veut que tu reviennes au Royaume.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Kyra. . . 

- Laisse-moi protéger cet humain ! C'est Allie qui me l'a demand !

            Pélias était le fiancé de Kyra. Il était très grand, des cheveux bruns coupés très court contrastaient bien avec ses yeux gris. Il portait l'habituelle combinaison blanche du Royaume du Soleil. Son visage s'adoucit.

- Je veux bien Kyra, mais c'est le Mage qui te demande. Tu n'as pas le droit de protéger cet humain. Seul un Protecteur Sacré peut le faire. Tu veux désobéir au Mage ? Et finir comme Allie ?

- Au moins, je serais avec elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez Kyra !

- Non !

- Kyra !!

            La voix du Mage retentit.

- Kyra, je t'ordonne de revenir.

- Je suis désolée, je refuse.

            Le Mage apparut en personne.

- Pélias, tu peux partir.

- Mais. . . 

- J'ai dit, tu pars !!

            Pélias disparut.

- Kyra, ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte.

- Allie m'a demandé de faire quelque chose, je le ferai !

- Il y a une chose que tu oublies. Tu me dois obéissance.

            Kyra baissa la tête.

- Eh bien, je briserais cette maudite règle.

- Kyra, ton courage est admirable. Je suis désolé de devoir t'éliminer.

            Kyra fut horrifiée.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas. . . 

            Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Le Mage lui lança trois boules d'énergie bleues qui la réduisit au silence pour l'éternité. Seto se précipita à l'endroit où Kyra avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il s'adressa au Mage.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Vieux fou !

- Je suis le Mage.

- C'est vous qui avez jugé Allie ?

- Oui.

- Laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Vous avez fait une énorme erreur en la condamnant. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait.

- C'n'est pas à toi de me juger. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mortel.

- Montrez-moi votre visage au lieu de vous cacher sous cette cape !

- Tu veux vraiment me voir ? Libre à toi.

            Le Mage, ainsi l'appelait-on, retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage si longtemps dissimulé. . . 

_Et encore un autre chapitre d'abattu ! Il m'en reste encore 19 à saisir et après, c'est enfin fini !!!!!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Une terrible enfance**_

_Big bisous à tous !!_

Etoile xxx 


	26. Une terrible enfance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 26 : Une terrible enfance 

            Bakura ouvrit les yeux.

- Où suis-je ?

            Il vit un visage se pencher vers lui.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ithys ?

- Tu. . . tu me reconnais ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ton visage ? Tu es peut-être plus âgée mais tu gardes le même regard. Et tu étais si mignonne.

            Bakura sourit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bizarre. Comme si on m'avait ouvert la tête pour enlever quelque chose de mal.

            « Est-ce possible ? » pensa Ithys. « Cette présence maléfique serait-elle partie ? »

- Et. . . as-tu envie de m'attaquer ?

- T'attaquer ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant.

            Bakura parut révolté.

- T'ai-je fait du mal ?

            Ithys garda le silence Bakura jeta un regard derrière elle.

- Je t'ai brisé les ailes.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Pardonne-moi.

            Ithys sourit.

- C'est oublié.

            Soudain, un faucon noir entra par la fenêtre et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Bakura. Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent et l'ombre maléfique fut de retour.

- Oh, non. . . Grand Mage, que fais-tu ? Voilà des jours que je t'ai appelé et tu n'es toujours pas là. . . 

            Ithys brandit son sceptre.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Qu'espères-tu faire avec ce jouet ?

- N'approche pas ou tu goûteras à mes pouvoirs.

            Bakura lança son oiseau à l'attaque.

- Vas-y Délos, réduis ce bâton en miettes.

            Délos s'empara du sceptre et, de ses serres acérées, le réduisit en cendres.

- Mon Sceptre Royal. . . 

            Elle forma un triangle avec ses mains à hauteur de sa tête et récita une incantation. Son diadème ornant ses cheveux brilla.

- Délos, apporte-moi aussi ce bijou.

            Délos se précipita à toute vitesse sur Ithys et l'attaqua.

- Non !! Bakura, réveille-toi, j't'en prie ! Rappelle-toi de ta vie antérieure !

            Délos rapporta le diadème à Bakura qui finit lui aussi en miettes. Ithys ne pouvait plus se protéger. Bakura s'avança, la prit à la gorge, la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu sais que tu es très séduisante en petite nuisette ?

- Bakura. . . 

            Il l'embrassa sans douceur.

- Bakura, rappelle-toi. . . Tu étais le prince héritier du Royaume de Calchas. Tu étais amoureux de la princesse Aglaura, princesse du Royaume de Laodomie. . . 

            Bakura relâcha peu à peu son étreinte.

- Toi, le prince Coronis. . . 

            Bakura recula, se tenant la tête.

- Cette princesse, la princesse Aglaura c'était moi. . . 

- Princesse, je te trouve étrange ces derniers jours.

- Ah bon ? Je t'assure que tout va bien.

            Death voulut l'embrasser mais Chance recula.

- Je le savais. Quelque chose ne va pas.

            Chance ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur.

- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer d'accord ?

            Elle s'esquiva.

- Marek, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? communiqua-t-il avec Marek.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

            Marek avait presque de la peine pour Death. Celui-ci chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Marek où est le Dragon Ailé de R ?

            Marek tressaillit.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as peut-être égaré.

- Egarer une carte de Dieu Egyptien ?! Tu me crois si stupide que ça ?! Marek, où est-elle ?!

            Il garda le silence.

- Très bien. Mais je crois savoir à qui tu l'as donnée. Cette pauvre Shizu ne va pas vivre longtemps.

- Ne touche pas à Shizu !

- Oh, j'ai mis dans le mille !

- Laisse-la en dehors de ça. Et si tu aimais vraiment Chance, tu la laisserais partir. Death, tu n'es pas mauvais, je le sais.

- Marek, crois-tu que je pourrais me faire sincèrement aimer par Chance ?

- J'en suis sûr.

            Death ferma les yeux et quelques plus tard, deux personnes se tenaient dans la pièce.

- Vous avez enfin décidé de vous montrer.

- Chance. . . 

- Princesse. . . 

- Marek m'a tout raconté. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ceci ?

- Princesse, c'est parce que je t'aime.

- Je suis touchée par l'amour que vous me portez mais. . . 

- Je m'en serais douté, la coupa-t-il. Le jour où je t'ai déclaré mon amour, au fond de mon coeur, c'était Marek qui me dictait tous les mots. Je connais ses sentiments, mais je ne connais pas les tiens. Tu aimes Marek, n'est-ce pas ?

            Chance le regarda.

- Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que vous êtes gentil, non ?

            Death sourit pour la première fois.

- Oui.

- Alors, allons rejoindre les autres et expliquons-leur la situation !

- Attendez ! intervint Marek. Et Shizu ? . . . 

- Je suis l !

- Shizu !

- Marek, enfin !

            Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Horus a réussi à vous localiser.

- Shizu, je te présente Chance et Death.

            Elle regarda Death d'un mauvais oeil.

- Ne le regarde pas ainsi. Il est du bon côté.

- C'est pourtant lui qui t'a possédé depuis longtemps déjà. Comment peut-on faire confiance à une personne aussi maléfique ? Tu as eu tort de lui accorder ta confiance. Il peut s'attaquer encore une fois à toi, tu. . . 

- Shizu, arrête, tu lui fais du mal. Il ressent des sentiments, c'est toi qui m'as appris qu'une personne ressentant des sentiments ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvaise. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

            La jeune égyptienne sourit à Death.

- Veuillez me pardonner.

- Tout est oublié.

- Bien ! Shizu, je peux te laisser ? demanda Horus.

- Oui, tu peux partir tranquille.

            Horus l'embrassa avant de disparaître. Marek fut surpris.

- Tu as trouvé l'homme de tes rêves ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard. Allons-y !

            Le Mage retira sa capuche. Seto fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put prononcer un mot.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

            Seto s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Devant lui, se tenait un enfant de treize ans ! Un enfant !

- Tu es un enfant ?

- Non, je suis le Mage ! Tu vas être le premier à connaître mon histoire. Il y a trois ans, mes parents ont été tués par un Protecteur. Depuis ce jour, j'ai détesté ces créatures. Je possédais des pouvoirs destructeurs. Je m'en suis servis pour pouvoir m'infiltrer au Royaume du Soleil. J'ai tué l'ancien Mage et j'ai pris sa place. Je voulais venger la mort de mes parents en condamnant toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être exilées. Même si elles étaient toutes innocentes, je voulais tous les éliminer. Et ça a été un réel plaisir de condamner cette pauvre petite Protectrice Sacrée, Allie ! Ça a été facile pour moi. J'ai juste un peu trafiqué ma voix mais c'est tout. Cet idiot d'Eros ne s'est douté de rien. Un jeu d'enfant !

- Vous saviez qu'Allie était innocente et vous l'avez quand même exilée ! Vous êtes. . . 

- Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai enduré après la mort de mes parents ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais laisse-moi te raconter. . . 

_            Flash-back_

_- Papa ! Maman ! Non !!_

_            Le jeune Chris se précipita sur ses parents, ignorant le feu dévastateur qui se propageait à une vitesse incroyable._

_- Papa !_

_            Le corps du père était calciné, on ne voyait plus qu'un amas de chair brûlée. Les yeux de Chris se remplirent de larmes._

_- Mon fils. . . _

_            Il se retourna vers sa mère._

_- Maman. . . _

_- Chris, mon ange, va t'en vite d'ici. . . _

_- Non, maman, je ne veux pas partir sans toi._

_- Chris, ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre coeur. Il ne faut pas que tu meures. Allez, va t'en._

_- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta chère mère._

_            Les yeux de Chris flamboyèrent._

_- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Léandre, laisse mon fils tranquille._

_- Ma chère Leonie, ton fils possède quelque chose que je veux._

_- Chris, va t'en, je t'en prie. Tu nous vengeras en combattant le mal. Allez, va et sois courageux. Adieu. . . _

_            Leonie rendit son dernier souffle. Tout en pleurant, Chris fit face à Léandre._

_- T'es qu'un méchant ! Je te déteste !!_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi._

_            Chris déploya ses pouvoirs et balaya Léandre. Celui-ci resta longtemps inconscient permettant à Chris de s'enfuir._

_            Longtemps, il a erré et longtemps il a cherché un moyen de détruire Léandre. Il se savait puissant mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de développer ses pouvoirs suffisamment. Pendant deux ans, il se perfectionna et vint enfin le jour où il eut cette excellente idée. Il allait monter au ciel, là où résidaient tous les Protecteurs, ses ennemis. C'était eux le mal dont lui avait parlé sa défunte mère. Il devait se venger. Arrivé au Royaume du Soleil, il extermina le Mage et prit sa place. Eros et Thélyana ne s'aperçurent de rien. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que l'Ancien Mage était mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Et que Chris le remplacerait désormais. Mais jamais il ne montra son visage. Chris avait également changé sa voix. Depuis ce jour, tous les Protecteurs jugés furent envoyés en exil injustement. Un an plus tard, il jugeait une Protectrice Sacrée Allie. Etrangement, Chris l'avait exilée mais l'avait aidée à trouver la Fontaine du Bonheur._

_            Fin du flash-back_

- Toutes les nuits, je pensais à mes parents. J'ai beaucoup souffert de leur mort. Toi, pauvre mortel, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre les personnes qui nous ont le plus aimé et chéri dans notre misérable vie. Nos pères et nos mères, ce sont nos créateurs et voilà comment la vie les a remercié.

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un pauvre mortel mais moi aussi, j'ai eu des parents. Et ils sont morts, tout comme les tiens. Veux-tu entendre le récit de leur mort ? Veux-tu vraiment comparer la mort de tes parents et celle des miens ? Très bien, alors je vais te raconter. . . 

_            Flash-back_

_            Les frères Kaiba rentraient ensemble de l'école. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, il n'y avait personne._

_- Où sont papa et maman ? demanda Makuba._

_- Je ne sais pas. Attends-moi. Je vais voir._

_            Seto alla dans la cuisine et trouva un mot. Il revint dans le salon._

_- Ils sont allés à une conférence donnée par le patron de papa._

_            Ces deux enfants de dix et six ans ne se doutaient pas qu'un drame se tramait en ce moment._

_- On va les attendre, d'accord ? proposa Seto._

_            Makuba secoua vigoureusement la tête. Seto sourit._

_- On va regarder la télé en attendant._

_            Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux enfants somnolaient sur le canapé qu'ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle. Le téléphone sonna. Seto se réveilla et décrocha en hâte au bout de la troisième sonnerie._

_- Oui, all ?_

_- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Seto Kaiba ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi._

_- Je suis le docteur Tsukishi._

_- Un docteur ?_

_- Je vous appelle de l'hôpital._

_- L'hôpital ?_

_            Seto commença à paniquer._

_- Je vous envoie quelqu'un vous chercher. Je vous expliquerais tout ceci._

_            Une fois sur place, Seto et Makuba furent reçus par le médecin qui les avait appelé. Il se pencha vers eux._

_- Les enfants, il va falloir être courageux. Je vais vous emmener dans une salle où il fait froid._

_- Où sont nos parents ? demanda Seto._

_            Le médecin eut un air désolé._

_- Je vais vous emmener les voir._

_            Seto et Makuba suivirent le médecin. Il les emmenait à la morgue. Arrivés devant la porte, Seto dit à Makuba :_

_- Makuba, reste ici, je reviens avec le monsieur._

_            Le jeune Kaiba hocha la tête en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras. Seto entra, accompagné du médecin._

_- Mes parents sont morts ?_

_- Vous le saviez, vous ne vouliez pas que votre petit frère voit la dépouille de vos parents._

_- Où sont-ils ?_

_            Le docteur montra les deux corps à Seto et expliqua la situation._

_- Vos parents étaient en route quand un camion les a percuté violemment. Il ne s'est pas arrêté et a continué sa route. La police a réussi à le rattraper. Le chauffeur était ivre avec un taux d'alcool supérieur à la limite autorisée. Je suis désol nous n'avons passé deux heures à essayer de les sauver. Nous n'avons rien pu faire._

_            Refusant de pleurer, Seto déclara :_

_- Je veux voir le chauffeur du camion._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour lui dire deux mots qui le feront réfléchir quand il sera dans sa cellule._

_- Bon, très bien._

_            Ils sortirent. Seto prit son frère par les épaules._

_- Tu vas rentrer à la maison Makuba._

_- Où est maman ? Je veux la voir._

_- Papa et maman sont au ciel. Ils sont partis pour pouvoir te ramener tout pleins d'étoiles brillantes._

_- Mais ils reviendront quand ?_

_-Tu sais, pour pouvoir décrocher, ne serait-ce qu'une étoile, il est très difficile. Et comme ils veulent en prendre beaucoup, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils reviendront._

_            Seto se retourna vers le docteur._

_- Pouvez-vous le ramener ?_

_            Le docteur Tsukishi appela un de ses assistants pour qu'il puisse raccompagner Makuba et il emmena Seto au commissariat. Il demanda à voir le vieux monsieur qui avait tué ses parents. Le policier accepta. Seto entra seul et s'assit en face du vieux monsieur désolé. Seto prit la parole :_

_- Vous êtes conscients que vous avez ôté la vie à deux personnes cette nuit ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le vieil homme, timidement._

_- Je suis le fils des deux personnes que vous avez percutées._

_- Leur. . . fils ? Je suis désolé. . . _

_- Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé. . . _

_- Je sais que rien ne pourra ramener vos parents. Je mériterais de finir ma vie dans cette prison. Je serais beaucoup mieux ici._

_- Avez-vous compris votre erreur ?_

_- Oh oui ! Plus jamais je ne boirais. Plus jamais._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_

_- Il y a trois jours, ma fille est morte. Une chute de cheval. Sans elle, j'étais perdu. Et je viens d'apprendre que je suis licencié de mon travail. Au moins, en prison, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de ça._

_- Je vous pardonne._

_            Le vieil homme fut surpris._

_- Quoi ?! Mais. . . _

_- Je vous comprends parfaitement. Quand on vient de perdre une personne à laquelle on tenait, on est désorienté. C'est ce point commun qui m'a permis de vous pardonner. Cessez de culpabiliser._

_- Merci, mon jeune garçon._

_            Le vieux monsieur pleura à chaudes larmes. Seto sortit._

_- Libérez-le._

_            Le policier ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible._

_- Cet homme est innocent. Vous l'avez entendu. Il vient de perdre et sa fille, et son travail. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever sa vie. Envoyez-le dans un endroit où on s'occupera de lui. Personne ne mérite un destin aussi tragique. J'ai les moyens de payer ce qu'il vaudra._

_            Le médecin ramena Seto chez lui. Quand il rentra, sa maison était vide. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Makuba et vit qu'il était profondément endormi. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Et là, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Ces mêmes larmes qui refusaient de couler depuis longtemps. Des larmes si douloureuses. . . _

_            Depuis ce jour, Seto Kaiba avait très bien dirigé la société KaibaCorp. Et il s'en sortait très bien._

_            Fin du flash-back_

            A la fin de son récit, Seto avait le visage inondé de larmes mais il avait réussi à démontrer à Chris que perdre ses parents était la chose la plus terrible au monde.

- Tu vois Chris ?! Il existe plusieurs façon de perdre un être cher !

            Chris resta silencieux. Seto avait joué sur ses points faibles. . . et ça avait marché aux dépens de Seto. . . 

_Ah, enfin fini ! Il vous a plu ce chapitre ? J'espère bien que oui !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Au revoir Eros !**_

_Bisous !!!!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	27. Au revoir Eros !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 27 : Au revoir Eros ! 

- Quand ta mère te disait que tu devais combattre le mal, c'n'était pas tout le Royaume que tu aurais dû attaquer. Seulement celui qui avait fait du mal à tes parents, Léandre. Est-ce que tu as vu Allie, Lotus ou Tilo faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

- Ce sont tous nos ennemis !

- C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est Léandre que tu dois combattre, pas les autres.

            Chris commençait à douter. Seto avait raison. Soudain, une ombre noire sortit du corps de Chris et s'envola dans les airs. Chris s'effondra, heureusement rattrapé par Seto. La cape noire du Mage devint blanche.

- Félicitations Chris, murmura Seto. Tu as défié tes propres démons et tu les as vaincus vaillamment.

            Seto le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à une chambre et le déposa sur le lit.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu as tout le temps de grandir.

            Il sortit.

- Qu'adviendra-t-il des autres à présent ?

- Yugi. . . 

- Qui était cette femme ?

- Je l'ai dit, c'était ma servante. Mais tu l'as déjà rencontrée.

- Tu avais l'air très intime avec elle.

- Oui, je l'aime et c'est normal.

            Le coeur de Yugi se serra.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché ta relation avec elle ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelait Thélyana.

- Oui.

- Mais toi, tu l'appelles Thélie.

- C'est un diminutif.

- Un diminutif très intime.

- Yugi, pourquoi attaches-tu tant d'importance à des petits détails comme ceux-ci ?

            Yugi resta silencieux. Yami comprit. Il aurait ri si la situation le lui avait permis mais maintenant, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée Yugi l'aurait très mal pris.

- Yugi, serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

- Jaloux ? . . . Oui, peut-être. . . 

            Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Yugi, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

- Oui, moi aussi je voulais le faire mais maintenant, c'est inutile.

            Yami parut surpris.

- Maintenant que tu vas partir avec elle.

            Yami commença enfin à comprendre.

- Yugi, tu as cru que Thélie et moi. . . 

- Ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu l'as dit, tu l'aimes !

- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire alors ?! Tu n'as pas été sincère avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?! Si ça se trouve, t'as des enfants avec elle !

            Cette fois-ci, Yami ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi. Toi et ta naïveté légendaire.

- Et en plus, tu m'insultes ?

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, ne sois pas aussi sensible.

            Yugi se retourna vers le lac.

- De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre. J'm'en sortais très bien tout seul. C'est quand tu es venu que les ennuis ont commencé pour moi. Tu n'es qu'une source de problèmes. Tant mieux si tu pars.

            Yami sentit son coeur se briser.

- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

            Yugi explosa.

- Faudrait savoir quand même ! Tu me dis que tu veux partir pour ne pas faire souffrir Tilo et moi et l'instant d'après, tu me demandes si je veux vraiment que tu partes ! Je vais te la donner ta réponse ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que je t'aime mais si tu préfères aller vivre avec ta chère Thélie, eh bien vas-y, parce qu'après tout, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur !! Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais partir, j'ai refusé ta décision parce que je croyais que notre amour pourrait franchir tous les obstacles ! Mais j'avais oublié quelque chose c'n'est pas réciproque !!

            Pendant qu'il hurlait, Yami s'était avancé lentement vers Yugi et à présent, ce dernier devait lever les yeux pour le regarder en face.

- Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

            Les yeux de Yugi s'attristèrent.

- Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments. J'en ai assez de jouer à ça avec toi, ça ne m'amuse plus.

- Non, Yugi, c'est tout à fait sérieux. Je peux te le prouver. Ici et maintenant.

            Comme il le lui avait promis, Yami posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Yugi, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Réalisant que c'était la vérité, Yugi répondit fiévreusement au baiser qui l'avait agréablement surpris et soupira de bonheur lorsque la langue de Yami força la barrière de ses lèvres et s'insinua dans sa bouche. Il approfondit le baiser, transportant Yugi sur un nuage de bonheur. Instinctivement, Yugi avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et ne le lâcha qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence. Puis Yami déclara :

- Yugi, je t'aime et cela depuis le premier jour.

- Ça me rassure de l'entendre. Quand je t'ai vu avec Thélyana, j'ai ressenti une jalousie maladive et c'est ce qui m'a permis de t'avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais surtout très peur de ta réaction. Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

            Yami sourit.

- Tu oses encore me demander ça ?

- On ne sait jamais.

- Et toi, que veux-tu ?

- Je pense que la réponse est claire je veux que tu restes.

- Alors je resterai à tes côtés.

            Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

            Eros était assis sur son trône. Il regardait le vide et pourtant, dans sa main, il tenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide noire. Il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Il semblait. . . sous le choc.

- J'ai éliminé une Protectrice Sacrée, je dois être puni.

            Il enleva le bouchon de la fiole.

- J'ai éliminé une Protectrice Sacrée, je dois être puni.

            Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avala le liquide noir.

- J'ai éliminé la Cinquième Protectrice Sacrée, je dois mourir.

            Au moment où il disait cela, des pointes de cristal écarlates sortirent de son corps, le transperçant de part en part. Il souffrait atrocement mais ne criait pas. Il s'écroula, répandant son sang dans la salle blanche.

- Pardonnez-moi. . . 

            Sur ce, il ferma les yeux pour l'éternité. . . 

- Eros ? Où es-tu ?

            Thélyana avait promis à Eros de s'occuper de lui. Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite.

- Eros ! Où peut-il être ?

            Elle fouilla dans toutes les chambres du Royaume du Soleil, pas une seule trace de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle arriva devant la porte de la Salle du Trône et entra sans frapper sachant qu'Eros ne lui répondrait pas. Elle ne vit personne.

- Mais où est-il ?

            Mais, elle remarqua une masse sombre au milieu de la salle et son coeur fit un bond.

- Non. . . 

            Elle s'avança et retint un cri d'horreur. Eros était là, étendu sur le sol, se vidant de son sang.

- Eros !

            Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, souillant sa robe blanche.

- Eros, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

            Thélyana pleurait elle ne pouvait pas toucher celui qu'elle avait tant aimé à cause des pointes de cristal. Elle éclata en sanglots. Ne pouvant plus supporter plus longtemps ce spectacle, elle préféra disparaître et rechercher quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui la comprendrait.

            Yami et Yugi discutaient tranquillement quand Thélyana apparut, en pleurs.

- Mon Pharaon. . . 

- Thélie ?

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Voyant tout le sang, Yami s'inquiéta davantage.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- C'est Eros. Il est mort !

- Quoi ?!

- Il s'est suicid ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je suis désolée !!

            Yami paraissait autant sous le choc que la jeune femme. Eros, Roi du Royaume du Soleil était mort. Qu'allait-il advenir du Royaume ?

_Et voilà, Eros est mort, je l'ai tu ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était méchant ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir mais chut, c'est un secret !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Mérites-tu de mourir ?**_

_Allez, à bientôt !!!!!!_

Etoile xxx 


	28. Méritestu de mourir ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-Chan** : voilà la suite, et amuse-toi bien ! Merci !!

**Cardina** (future Golden Sun) : non, je sais pas c'est qui ! C'est qui ? Meuh non, je blague ! Ma grande soeur chérie ? Ah non, mais tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, ma pauvre ! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes titres de chapitres ? Ils te dérangent hein ? Allez, avoue, ils te gênent !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouais, ben amour de ta vie, il va pas faire long feu ! Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?! Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas le violer ? Attends, tu t'entends parler l ? Heureusement que je suis ta soeur parce que sinon, je crois que je t'aurais même pas répondu ! Vilains neurones, comme tu dis !

Allez, merci quand même !!!!

**Yuna Angelis** : tu sais, 51 chapitres, c'est beaucoup, je suis bien d'accord, mais ils sont courts les chapitres, j'te jure ! Bref, si tu veux pas lire, c'est pas grave, je peux pas t'obliger à lire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas !!!! Pour Améthyste, non, j'ai pas fait de suite mais j'ai fait une sorte de prologue qui fait quatre pages, tu veux lire ? C'est la rencontre entre Améthyste et Shadi, comment elle est tombée amoureuse de lui et comment il est mort. . . Donne-moi ton adresse et je te l'envoie, si tu veux ! C'est comme tu veux ! Et pour Puissance Cachée, eh bien voilà la suite !!!!!! Bisous !

Chapitre 28 : Mérites-tu de mourir ? 

            Yami essayait de calmer les pleurs de Thélyana en vain.

- Thélie, que s'est-il réellement pass ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Quand je suis arrivée au Royaume, il était déjà. . . mort ! Il y avait des pointes de cristal rouge qui sortaient de son corps. C'était horrible !

- Allons voir !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas revoir ce que j'ai vu !

- Les circonstances de sa mort me semblent familières. Je vais aller voir tout seul. Reste ici.

            Thélyana hocha la tête et Yami disparut pour réapparaître directement au Royaume. Il entra dans la Salle du Trône et vit la masse sombre qui gisait sur le sol. Il s'avança en frissonnant à ce qu'il allait voir. Et il le vit. C'est ce qu'il pensait Eros s'était suicidé. . .

- Eros s'est suicidé, déclara Yami.

- Je le sais, je viens de le dire !

            Thélyana se cacha le visage dans ses mains et pleura de plus belle.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? parvint-elle à dire à travers ses sanglots étouffés.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas supporté d'avoir tué une Protectrice Sacrée.

- Et moi ?! A-t-il pensé à moi ?! Je l'aimais de tout mon être et il m'a abandonnée !

            Yami, ne supportant pas la vue de ses larmes, la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

- Cesse de pleurer, je t'en prie.

            Yami jeta un regard à Yugi qui comprit qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls un moment. Il lança un triste sourire avant de s'éloigner.

- Thélie, je suis sûr qu'il pensait à toi mais essaie de comprendre.

- J'aurais pu l'aider, nous aurions tous pu l'aider. Mais il ne nous en a pas laissé le temps.

            Les larmes de la jeune reine s'arrêtèrent de couler Thélyana était épuisée et n'avait plus la force de pleurer plus longtemps.

- Tu devrais remonter te reposer.

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Merci, mais rien n'apaisera mon coeur, même pas l'éternité d'un sommeil.

            Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut. . .

- Eros, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

- Thélie, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'avais besoin de toi. . . plus que tout au monde.

- Thélie, je t'ai toujours aimée. Ne pense pas que je t'ai abandonnée. Je me suis donné la mort pour me punir moi-même.

- Mais j'avais besoin de toi. . .

- Je le sais, pardonne-moi.

- Je t'ai tout donné, mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme. . . et tu m'abandonnes.

            Eros ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ? Adieu. . .

- Eros ! Attends ! Eros !!

            Thélyana se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurs.

- Eros. . .

- J'ai fait un rêve, dit-elle calmement.

- Un rêve ? répéta le Pharaon.

- J'ai vu Eros. Il m'a demandé de le pardonner. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je lui en veux tellement !

            Yami posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Accorde-lui ce qu'il désire. Il est venu à toi parce qu'il t'aimait. C'est sa dernière volonté.

            Thélyana se tourna vers le ciel.

- Eros, si tu m'entends je te pardonne.

            Soudain, une ombre sombre entra en elle. Elle s'écroula.

- Thélie !

            Il l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je crois.

            Elle tourna son visage vers Yami et sourit cruellement. Mais elle ne le fit pas savoir.

- Mon Paraon ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eros est mort, mais je sais qu'il aurait aimé que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

            Yami parut surpris mais soutint ses propos.

- Oui, certainement.

- Est-ce que tu me protégeras toujours ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

            Thélyana s'était collée à Yami, le faisant reculer.

- Thélie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, au contraire.

            Sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa avec une violence que Yami ne lui connaissait pas. Thélyana, d'habitude si douce, l'embrassait lui, le Pharaon. N'ayant pas la force de la repousser, il se laissa faire. Elle l'allongea dans l'herbe sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il reprit ses esprits.

- Thélie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Doucement, mon Pharaon. Laisse-moi faire.

            Elle lui arracha son haut, sans douceur.

- Thélie !

            Sourde à ses protestations, elle commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse.

            Yugi, passant par là, vit la scène. Son coeur se brisa. Yami avait joué avec lui depuis le début. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais avant qu'elles ne coulent, il s'éclipsa. Comment avait-il pu croire à son amour ? Il avait vraiment eu tout faux !

            Yami prit Thélyana violemment aux épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu es devenue folle ?!

- Mais je vous aime. . .

- Non ! Tu aimes Eros !

- Eros ? . . . Qui est-ce ? . . .

            Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

- Thélie !

            Yami la transporta au Royaume des Illusions. Il resta auprès d'elle. Mais soudain, sa robe blanche devint noire, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds. Yami recula. Son teint était pâle comme la mort, ce qui contrastait bien avec le noir de ses cheveux.

- Mon Dieu, Thélie. . .

            Elle ouvrit tout à coup les yeux. Ils étaient noirs également. Elle se leva et fixa le Pharaon.

- Vous avez rejeté mon amour. Vous allez le payer.

            Elle s'attaqua à lui. Yami fit preuve de prudence pour ne pas se faire blesser ou sinon, Tilo et Yugi seraient atteints eux aussi.

- Thélie, essaie de reprendre tes esprits.

- Je suis parfaitement lucide.

            Elle s'attaqua avec des boules de feu que Yami évitait. Il préféra disparaître avant d'être touché. Il décida de se confier à Tilo et Yugi. . .

_Un chapitre weird ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Thélie ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Léandre, Léandre !**_

_Bises !!!_

Etoile xxx 


	29. Léandre, Léandre !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 29 : Léandre, Léandre ! 

            Death se sentait mal. Il fut soutenu par Marek et Horus.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sens quelque chose de terrible.

- Death. . .

- Appelez-moi Léandre. J'aimerais reprendre mon nom de Protecteur Sacré.

            Horus l'avait connu.

- Horus, comment va Eros ?

- Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs millénaires.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, cela s'est passé il y a des millénaires. C'est du passé.

- Et ma Flamme Sacrée, où en est-elle ?

- Elle brûle toujours. Elle est intacte.

- Bien des choses ont changé depuis que j'ai tué Eros.

- Oui. Mais tu as été surpris quand tu as appris qu'il était devenu Roi du Royaume du Soleil.

- Oui, mais à présent, je suis heureux pour lui. Mais je sens qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

- Seriez-vous encore liés ?

- C'est possible.

- Je vais aller voir. Je reviens tout de suite.

            Vingt minutes plus tard, Horus revint, livide et horrifié. Léandre s'inquiéta.

- Alors ?

- C'est. . . c'est Eros.

- Eh bien ? Parle Horus.

- Il est mort.

            Le silence tomba.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est un suicide. Il a tué Coeur et a voulu se punir.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai. . .

- Encore heureux pour toi que tu ne meures pas.

- Le lien a presque entièrement disparu.

- Mais il y a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Ta Flamme Sacrée. . .

- . . . Eh bien ?

- . . . va bientôt s'éteindre. . .

- Non ! s'écria Chance.

- Princesse ?

- Léandre ne doit pas mourir ! Il faut lui donner une chance !

- Chance, c'est son destin.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Marek, tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui, dit calmement Shizu. Tu as longtemps été lié à lui.

- Non, il ne peut rien pour moi.

- Je peux essayer, déclara Marek.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ! s'écria Léandre.

- Léandre. . .

- Je veux mourir. Ainsi, je serais puni de tous mes crimes que j'ai commis. J'ai éliminé tant de personnes, enlevé tant de vies. Il est temps de payer.

            Chance s'indigna.

- Si la vie t'a épargné jusqu'ici, ça veut dire qu'elle te laisse une chance de reconstruire la tienne. Alors profite de cette chance, saisis-la. Je t'en prie Léandre.

- Je suis désolé, Princesse. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

            Elle se résigna.

- On fera comme tu voudras.

- J'attendrai que ma Flamme s'éteigne.

            Ils continuèrent leur route dans le silence le plus total. Mais à chaque pas, Léandre s'affaiblissait. Puis, il s'écroula.

- Léandre ! s'écria Marek.

- Ça y est, ça va être l'heure. . . Horus ?

            Horus lui prit la main.

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de Chance.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Merci.

            Il se tourna vers Chance.

- Princesse, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Léandre. . .

- Je pense que tu as compris. Marek t'aime de tout son coeur. Je peux t'assurer qu'il s'occupera bien de toi.

- Oui, je le sais.

            Il s'adressa ensuite à Shizu.

- Tu as un frère qui t'aime par-dessus tout. Je l'ai senti. Prends soin de ton petit frère.

- Je te le promets.

            Enfin, il s'adressa à Marek.

- Marek, prends soin de ma petite princesse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- J'ai été ravie de partager ton corps.

            Il sourit faiblement.

- Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit je peux partir en paix.

- Léandre, prends soin de toi, dit Horus.

- Tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur, continua Chance.

- Merci Léandre, jamais nous ne t'oublirons, ajouta Shizu.

- Sois sans crainte Léandre, le monde saura ce que tu as fait. Personne ne doit oublier ton sacrifice, conclut Marek.

            Léandre ferma les yeux pour toujours. Son corps se désintégra peu à peu dans le ciel. Les larmes de Chance le rejoignit.

- Merci Léandre.

            Sa Flamme Sacrée n'était plus. Ce fut le plus beau sacrifice de tous les temps. Chance essuya ses larmes et se releva.

- Nous devons rejoindre les autres ! Léandre ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien. Il faut lui faire honneur.

            Et ensemble, ils firent route vers Bataille-Ville. Une vie était partie mais une autre commençait. Et ce fut le commencement de la fin. . .

_Et voilà, ce chapitre clôt la première partie. Enfin, les chapitres suivent mais on peut considérer que ce chapitre est le commencement de la fin, comme je viens de le dire. Vous me suivez l ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **Vies Antérieures**_

_Gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	30. Vies Antérieures

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-Chan** : voilà la suite du commencement de la fin !!!!!!

**Yuna Angelis** : de rien ! Et merci pour ton adresse !

Chapitre 30 : Vies Antérieures 

- Souviens-toi, j't'en prie. J'étais la Princesse Aglaura. Celle que tu aimais et pour qui tu t'es sacrifié. Tu as renocé à tout pour moi. Allez, fais un effort.

            Bakura essayait de résister mais le mal prit le dessus.

- Tais-toi, petite idiote !

            Il s'avança et lui lança une boule de feu. N'ayant plus aucun moyen de défense, elle fut propulsée et s'écrasa contre la porte. Faible et à bout de forces, elle s'évanouit presque. Bakura sourit.

- Princesse Aglaura. Une princesse, hein ?

            Il se pencha vers elle.

- Pas mal pour une princesse.

            Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et descendit dans son cou.

- Tu disais qu'on s'aimait, alors profitons-en.

            Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et remonta sa robe jusqu'aux hanches. Tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, il glissa sa main au coeur de sa féminité. Il sentit son désir augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Il la transporta sur le lit et lui arracha sa robe avec violence, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et à se donner du plaisir. Ithys ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. . .

- Et pourquoi ? Tu m'appartiens à présent !

            Il l'embrassa et introduisit sauvagement sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et pesa de tout son poids sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle sentait son membre viril palpiter contre sa cuisse. Il se pencha et de sa langue, il traça des cercles de feu sur sa poitrine. Il descendit plus bas et, arrivé là où il voulait, il lui écarta les cuisses et insinua sa langue dans sa féminité. Il continua son exploration d'une langue sensuelle, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, pas même les prières d'Ithys. Il activa le mouvement de sa langue se donnant lui-même du plaisir. Il se redressa, se déshabilla en hâte et entreprit de la posséder. Il attira ses hanches vers son membre en érection et chercha à forcer l'entrée de sa féminité. Il s'introduisit en elle avec un cri étouffé. Ithys ressentit une vive déchirure extrêmement douloureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Puis, il s'enfonça totalement en elle. Il laissa échapper un cri de pure jouissance. Il ondula sauvagement en elle, en jouissant. D'un coup, il libéra sa semence et Ithys sentit un flot chaud envahir son ventre.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écroula de tout son poids sur elle, trempé de sueur et suffoquant encore. Il se pencha vers son visage et murmura avec perversit :

- J'espère que tu me réserves d'autres surprises encore. . .

            Il fut tenté de la prendre encore une fois mais quelque chose forçait son esprit. Il poussa un cri et une ombre noire sortit de sa tête et s'enfuit. Bakura s'écroula sur le lit. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et réalisa avec horreur et dégoût ce qu'il avait osé faire.

- Ithys. . .

            Il avança une main se voulant réconfortante, mais elle murmura avec un certain recul :

- Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus jamais.

            Elle éclata en pleurs. Bakura se leva, la recouvrit de la couverture et sortit, laissant la jeune fille déverser sa tristesse. Il avait abusé d'elle, profitant de sa faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Ithys ne lui pardonnerait jamais même si elle l'aimait. Mais l'aimait-elle encore ? Bakura, lui, l'aimait, c'était certain. Mais alors ? Pourquoi avoir fait une chose aussi horrible à une jeune fille aussi innocente ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, il eut un flash dans sa tête.

« - Je t'aime. »

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?

« - Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

- Oui. Je te le promets. »

- Ithys ?

« - Aglaura, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Coronis, c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. »

            Bakura se tenait la tête et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Non !!

            Il vit un baiser, un mariage. . . un enfant.

« - Elle est destinée à être la future Reine du Royaume des Illusions.

- Alors nous l'appellerons comme elle.

- Oui. Notre petite fille. . . »

- Pourquoi. . . tant de tristesse ?

« -Je t'aime. »

- Je t'aime. . . Aglaura.

« - Coronis, où est Thélie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est peut-être sortie jouer avec les autres enfants.

- Non, je l'ai cherchée partout.

- Aglaura, calme-toi. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

- Elle peut se perdre, elle n'a que quatre ans.

            A ce moment, une jeune femme et une petite fille apparurent.

- Maman, papa !

- Thélie ! Où étais-tu ?!

- Elle est venue me voir.

- Vous, ma Reine ?

- Oui. Si elle est destinée à prendre ma place, autant qu'elle connaisse son rôle.

            La Reine Thélyana était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns, ondulant dans son dos et de grands yeux saphir d'une rare clareté.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop causé d'ennuis.

- Non, jeune prince. Je dois partir. A bientôt.

            Elle partit.

- Thélie, la prochaine fois que tu voudras partir, préviens-nous d'accord ?

- Oui, maman, répondit la petite fille aux cheveux lilas.

            Aglaura sourit. »

- Thélie. . . Aglaura. . . Ma famille. . .

« - Coronis !!

- Aglaura, non !

- Thélie ! Où est-elle ?!

- Aglaura, ne reste pas l !

            Trop tard ! Elle tomba dans le vide.

- Noooooon !!

            Il se précipita vers le balcon.

- Aglaura !

- Elle n'est plus l !

            Coronis se retourna.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton pire cauchemar. Regarde qui me tient compagnie.

- Papa !!

- Thélie !

- Papa, c'est un piège, va t'en !

            Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais l'homme la tenait fermement.

- Comme c'est dommage, cette jeune fille a à peine passé ses quinze ans qu'elle va déjà mourir.

            Il sortit son épée et l'égorgea. Elle tomba à terre.

- Non. . .

- Et si ! C'est à toi maintenant !

            Une violente bataille s'engagea. Coronis y perdit la vie, son ennemi également. Ils laissèrent derrière eux, un Royaume à feu et à sang. »

            Bakura cracha du sang.

- Ils sont tous morts. . . Mon Royaume. . .

            Il s'évanouit. . .

            Il se réveilla lentement au milieu d'un grand jardin de fleurs embaumant le jasmin, la lavande et pleins d'autres fleurs.

- Coronis, tu as bien dormi ?

            Il ne répondit pas, il fixait la jeune femme.

- Aglaura ?

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Tout va bien.

- Thélie s'est encore absentée. Elle est allée voir la Reine.

            Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au Royaume. Ils y trouvèrent leur fille.

- Maman, papa ! Regardez, la Reine m'a offert un lapin. N'est-il pas adorable ?

- Thélie, tu aimes encore les lapins à treize ans ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer les lapins.

- Non, tu as raison. Comment va la Reine ?

- Elle va très bien.

            La petite Thélie s'avança vers son père.

- Papa, tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien.

            Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

- C'est étrange, pensa-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène. Serais-je dans ma mémoire enfouie ?

            Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Il se retrouva dans une pièce décorée de rubans, de ballons et autres.

- Papa, j'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui. Ça veut dire que je vais. . .

            Elle continuait de parler tandis que Bakura observait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux lilas remontés en couette et aux yeux noirs, comme sa mère.

- Papa ?

- Oui ? dit-il, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

            Il jeta un regard autour de lui sous le regard inquiet de sa fille. Le temps s'accéléra encore et il vit la scène où il se faisait tuer. C'était lors du quinzième anniversaire de sa fille. Ce fut un banquet sanglant.

            Bakura se réveilla en sursaut.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

            Il se releva et rentra dans sa chambre. Ithys dormait profondément. Elle avait sans doute énormément pleuré avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Il s'excusa encore silencieusement. Et il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans une autre. Là, il s'allongea sur le lit et repensa à son rêve. Il s'endormit.

_Et voil ! Pauvre Ithys quand même, j'aurais pas dû lui faire subir ça ! Je suis vraiment cruelle ! Mais bon, comme ça concorde avec le reste de l'histoire, alors je laisse comme ça !_

Prochain chapitre : **Pardonne-moi**

_Je vous fais de très gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	31. Pardonnemoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Yumi-Chan **: merci pour ton soutien à chaque chapitre !

**Yuna Angelis** : ça t'amuse tant que ça de me faire du mal ?TT

Ce qui veut dire que tu veux plus me lire ? Tu me trouves si cruelle que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de haine ?

Alors, tu as aimé mon petit prologue ? Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement, je voyais pas de réponse mais te review me soulage !

Bisous !

**Marik77** : salut et bienvenue ! Tu es une fille non ? Ben oui, puisque tu préfères Marek et Bakura, tu dois les trouver beau non ? C'est mon cas, moi, je les adore ! Voici la suite tant attendu ! Amuse-toi bien !

Bisous !

**Kano-Chan** : salut !!! Ithys. . . j'ai comme l'impression que tu l'aimais bien ?

Chapitre 31 : Pardonne-moi 

            Bakura se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il décida d'aller voir Ithys pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien après. . . après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la vit, toujours endormie. Elle avait sûrement dû se réveiller car il vit qu'elle avait revêtu un large pantalon et un pull ample. Il s'attrista. Il n'y avait plus de confiance, c'était terminé. Ithys se réveilla lentement et quand elle vit Bakura, elle se redressa et se couvrit de la couverture.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

- Ithys, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Va t'en !!

            Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec les mots, il s'avança vers le lit. Ithys prit peur. Elle recula sur son lit.

- J't'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

            Il posa une main sur son lit. Ithys sauta du lit et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre avec sa couverture. Ce qui n'était pas très malin car à présent, elle était coincée. Bakura s'avançait toujours vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je n'ai rien qui t'intéresse.

- Je veux que tu me pardonnes.

- Te pardonner ? Après. . . après. . .

            Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Ithys. . .

            Elle leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes brillantes.

- Je veux bien admettre que tu n'étais pas toi-même mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayer de résister ?!

- . . . Parce que je t'aime.

            Ithys le regarda avec dégoût.

- Va t'en.

            Bakura avança une main.

- Va t'en, sors d'ici !!

            Elle le griffa avec ses ongles. Trois filets de sang s'écoulèrent du visage de Bakura.

- Je voudrais seulement que tout redevienne comme avant.

            Bakura s'en alla, laissant Ithys seule.

- Seulement, c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

            Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

- Je l'élèverai seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. . .

            Le lendemain, Ithys se réveilla en sentant une main chaude et douce lui caresser la joue. Elle se réveilla et vit avec horreur, Bakura à côté d'elle. Elle recula.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Dis-moi comment réparer mes erreurs et je le ferai.

- Tu ne peux pas les réparer mais tu peux m'aider à les oublier.

- Comment ?

- En disparaissant de ma vie !

            Bakura se leva, en colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi bornée ?!!

            Ithys s'effraya. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Voyant cela, Bakura s'adoucit.

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu passes ton temps à t'excuser ! Ça ne te mènera à rien, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sortes de ma vie et que tu nous laisses tranquilles, moi et mon enfant !!

            Bakura ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Nous avons. . . un enfant ?

- Malheureusement, tu ne la verras jamais !

- C'est une fille ?

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir ma fille !

- Est-ce que tu l'as voulue cette enfant ?! Non ! Et tu n'en savais rien non plus ! Alors ne t'approche pas de nous ! C'est clair ?!

- Oui, très clair.

            Et il partit en claquant la porte. Ithys s'attrista.

- J'ai encore besoin de temps.

            Elle se leva mais, prise d'un vertige, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle s'évanouit. . .

            Quelques heures plus tard, Bakura revint voir Ithys il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Il frappa à la porte.

- Ithys ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

            Personne ne répondit.

- J'ai besoin de te parler. Et je ne peux pas le faire à travers la porte.

            Toujours pas de réponse.

- Ithys ?

            Il entra doucement. Il la vit, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Ithys !!

            Il la transporta sur le lit. Il lui toucha le front.

- Ça va, elle n'a pas de fièvre.

            Il la veilla nuit et jour, pendant près d'une semaine. Une nuit, elle se réveilla enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en premier fut Bakura, endormi et probablement épuisé. Elle se redressa et s'adossa face à Bakura, loin de lui, et attendit qu'il se réveille. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Ithys l'observait encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il se réveilla. Il vit Ithys.

- Ithys ! Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant mon sommeil ?!

- . . . Je ne t'ai pas touchée, je te le promets.

            Le visage d'Ithys s'adoucit.

- Je te crois.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Disons que. . . c'est encore douloureux dans mon coeur. Mais je devrais quand même t'accorder à nouveau ma confiance parce que je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas. Et puis, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Mais il me faut encore du temps. Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

            Bakura s'assit à côté d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se crispa.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches pour l'instant. Je veux bien rester dans la même pièce que toi mais je ne veux pas de contact.

            Elle le regarda.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends parfaitement.

            Ithys lui sourit.

- Par-contre, tu peux toucher ici, dit-elle en désignant son ventre. Elle commence déjà à bouger.

- Déj ? s'étonna-t-il.

            Il toucha son ventre.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Dans deux mois, tu auras une magnifique petite fille.

- Deux mois ?!

- Je ne suis pas humaine, ne l'oublie pas.

            Ils se sourirent tendrement. Bakura se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ithys ferma les yeux mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, elle dit :

- Tu m'as promis. Pas de contact.

- Désolé.

            Tout était partiellement arrangé entre Ithys et Bakura. Celui-ci attendrait patiemment. . . parce qu'il aimait Ithys. Et ensuite, il lui demanderait. . .

_Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien, mais Ithys a encore peur pour sa vie, mais la confiance refleurira peu à peu. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Ne pense qu'au Bonheur**_

_Gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	32. Ne pense qu'au Bonheur

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 32 : Ne pense qu'au Bonheur 

            Allie allait toujours dans la même direction, à droite, et elle ne pensait qu'à Seto. Il ne fallait penser qu'au bonheur le Mage le lui avait conseillé. Mais, à bout de forces, elle allait s'écrouler mais elle se força à continuer son chemin.

- Seto m'attend, j'en suis sûre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner.

            Soudain, un tourbillon de sable rouge se forma sous ses pieds, menaçant de l'engloutir.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

            Elle s'enfuit et grimpa sur des rochers. Le tourbillon s'étendit jusqu'à l'infini pour finalement disparaître.

- J'en ai assez. Ça va faire deux semaines que je suis ici et je ne trouve rien. En plus, cette roble m'empêche d'avancer vite.

            Avec ses pouvoirs, elle troqua sa robe pour un pantalon blanc et un chemisier de la même couleur. Elle avait aussi des bottines blanches et elle avait remontés ses cheveux rouges en une queue de cheval.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

            Elle posa pied à terre et continua sa route.

- Allie. . .

            La jeune fille s'arrêta vivement.

- Qui a parl ?

            Elle allait se retourner mais :

- Non, ne te retourne pas, tu n'as pas le droit.

- C'est vrai. Kyra, c'est toi ?

            Kyra, ou du moins, son esprit, se matérialisa devant elle.

- Kyra, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Allie, je suis un esprit.

- Un. . . esprit ? Ce qui veut dire que. . .

- . . . je suis morte.

- Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Le Mage. . . s'est fâché. Il m'a éliminée.

            Allie parut sous le choc.

- Il n'a pas pu faire ça. . .

- Allie, ne perds pas espoir. Je serais toujours avec toi.

- Oui, nous aussi.

            Deux autres voix se joignirent à celle de Kyra. Allie les reconnut mais ne put se résoudre à y croire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Eros, Coeur ?

            Ils se matérialisèrent. Allie tomba à genoux.

- Non !

            Coeur s'approcha.

- Allie, nous serons là pour t'aider.

- Mais que s'est-il pass ?! Vous êtes tous morts et vous voulez que j'arrive à vivre dans ce désert ?! Il s'est passé des choses pendant mon absence et je veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement pass !!

            Coeur échangea un regard avec Eros.

- Ce que tu vas entendre ne va pas te plaire, déclara Eros.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir !

- Très bien. C'est moi qui ai tué Coeur. Et je me suis suicidé après.

            Allie resta sans voix, horrifiée.

- J'ai fait une erreur. . .

- Pourquoi avoir tué Coeur ?! J'vous déteste !!

- Allie, il le regrette.

            Allie dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Ça ne sert à rien de regretter ce que nous avons déjà fait. Coeur, tu étais l'une de mes soeurs. Et Lotus, qu'en pense-t-il ? Tu as pensé à Lotus ? Je ne veux pas trouver cette Fontaine du Bonheur parce qu'en le faisant, je trouverais le bonheur tandis que vous, vous resterez prisonniers ici.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Et Seto ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, mais. . .

- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Trouve cette Fontaine et sors d'ici. Nous te guiderons jusqu'à ce que tu la trouves et ensuite. . .

            Coeur ne continua pas. Eros le fit.

- Ensuite, nous disparaîtrons à jamais.

            Allie fondit en larmes.

- Peut-être que ceci te convaincra.

            Eros fit apparaître une bulle. Allie y vit Seto. Il tenait fermement sa bague qu'elle lui avait laissé.

- Seto. . .

            Eros fit disparaître l'image.

- Et voici ce qu'il y a dans son esprit.

            Cette fois, la bulle devint noire parsemée d'éclairs blancs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a dans son coeur. C'est l'apocalypse. Il n'y a que de la tristesse et du désespoir. Mais parmi ces sentiments, il ne voit qu'une seule personne toi. Regarde.

            Eros passa sa main devant la bulle et une image d'Allie apparut.

- Je pensais qu'il m'avait oubliée.

- Non. Non, jamais il n'aurait fait ça parce qu'il a promis qu'il ne t'oublierait pas.

- Mais alors. . .

- Vas-y.

            Allie prit un air déterminé.

- D'accord. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Quelque soient les obstacles ! Je le ferai pour lui ! Eros, Coeur et Kyra. Merci !

- Nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi. Courage.

            Les esprits s'en allèrent mais un resta. C'était Eros.

- Allie, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Autrement, je ne pourrais pas accéder à la paix.

- Maître Eros, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement je ne vous avais pas désobéi. . .

- . . . tu n'aurais pas pu revoir ton bien-aimé.

            Allie baissa la tête.

- Oublions cette histoire. L'essentiel, c'est que nous pourrons tous vivre à nouveau heureux. Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas, Coeur, Kyra et vous-même ?

- Non, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a trois raisons différentes. Moi, parce que je suis mort de ma propre volonté, Coeur parce qu'elle a été tuée par un Etre Supérieur, et Kyra parce qu'elle est morte des mains du Mage.

- Pourquoi. . . Pourquoi le Mage s'en est-il pris à elle ? demanda Allie d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce que tout comme toi, elle a enfreint les règles. Elle a voulu respecter ta dernière volonté, protéger Seto Kaiba, et résultat. . .

- Et qu'est-il advenu du Mage ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il est sûrement en train de discuter avec Seto.

            Allie ne répondit rien.

- Allie, je dois partir.

- Oui, allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Est-ce que je vous reverrais un jour ?

            Eros éluda la question.

- Au revoir Allie.

            Il disparut. Elle soupira et se remit en marche. Un grand vent se leva et bientôt, Allie fut recouverte de sable rouge.

- Ce qu'il peut faire froid tout d'un coup.

            A peine eut-elle dit ça qu'une tempête de neige se leva.

- De la neige ? Dans un désert ?! Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonnée. . . maugréa-t-elle.

            Elle se protégea d'un bouclier et continua sa route. En marchant, elle repensait aux merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé au Royaume du Soleil. Comme elle était heureuse. Elle se souvint notamment d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu, quand elle était encore une enfant, avec Lotus.

« - Dans le Désert de l'Exil, il existe une Etoile en suspension dans le vide. C'est l'entrée de la Fontaine du Bonheur. Mais cette Etoile n'apparaît qu'à ceux qui méritent de vivre heureux. Sinon, elle reste invisible et tu es prisonnier à tout jamais. »

- Une Etoile ? Si ça se trouve, je l'ai déjà passée. Je ne mérite pas de vivre heureuse.

            Elle s'effondra à genoux dans le sable. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais au lieu d'aller s'écraser sur le sable, elle brilla et se divisa en minuscules particules qui se reconstituèrent pour former une étoile.

- Serait-ce. . . ce que je cherche ? L'Etoile de Cristal. . . C'était au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je cherche.

            Elle prit l'Etoile entre ses mains et la Terre trembla. Le sable forma un gouffre géant et de ce gouffre, sortit une Fontaine de Cristal, où une eau pure coulait. C'était la Fontaine du Bonheur.

- J'ai enfin trouvé. . . J'ai réussi !

            L'Etoile quitta les mains d'Allie pour aller se poser sur le socle de la Fontaine Sacrée. Allie s'approcha lentement et regarda l'Etoile, à présent gravée dans le cristal.

- Ceci est mon Etoile. Dorénavant, tous ceux qui seront jugés la trouveront, car je leur en fais cadeau.

            L'Etoile brilla et un rayon lumineux enveloppa Allie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter.

            Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Royaume du Soleil. Elle se leva de son lit.

- Je suis enfin revenue.

            Elle était si pressée de revoir ses frères et soeurs mais avant, elle voulait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur Terre et qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

            Allie apparut derrière la porte du bureau de Seto. Elle frappa deux coups. Seto lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit mais elle resta sur place en attendant qu'il lève les yeux. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux et déclara :

- Elise, j'ai reproduit les monstres, vous pouvez les envoyer.

            Allie fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est Elise ?

            Seto leva précipitamment les yeux.

- Allie ? Allie, c'est bien toi ?

            Il se leva et la serra jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Je n'y croyais plus.

- J'ai toujours pensé très fort à toi. C'est ce qui m'a permis de résister. J'ai trouvé mon Etoile, à toi de trouver la tienne.

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé. Mon Etoile, c'est toi.

            Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Pour eux, une éternité s'était écoulée jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne les séparera. Il se sépara, à bout de souffle.

-J'ai quelque chose à te rendre.

            Il sortit la chaîne où il avait passé la bague d'Allie.

- Ceci t'appartient.

            Elle regarda le bijou et sourit.

- Non, garde-la. Je te la donne. Je voudrais que tu gardes un souvenir de moi.

- Un souvenir ? Non. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours. Je ne vais plus te laisser partir. Pas maintenant que tu es revenue.

- . . . Oui, tu as raison.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Allie.

- Je peux reprendre ma chambre ?

- C'est-à-dire que. . .

- Quoi ?

- Viens.

            Allie le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une autre personne l'occupait. Allie s'approcha du lit. Elle y vit un petit garçon qui devait avoir dix ans.

- Qui est-ce ? Ton fils ?

            Seto s'étrangla.

- Non !

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- C'est. . . le Mage.

            Allie rit sarcastiquement.

- Quoi ? se reprit-elle.

- Ça n'a rien d'une blague.

- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est ton fils !

- Il a dix ans !

- Et alors ?!

            Seto croisa les bras et dit doucement :

- Tu insinues que je l'ai eu à six ans ?

            Allie se détendit puis se traita d'idiote.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'n'est rien.

- C'est vraiment. . . le Mage ?

- Il s'appelle Chris.

            Seto lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- C'est pour cela qu'il m'a jugée coupable.

- Oui.

- Suis-je sensée éprouver de la pitié pour lui ou alors lui en vouloir à mort ?

- Je pense que tu devrais lui pardonner ses fautes. Il a juste essayé de venger les siens.

- Bon d'accord, je lui pardonne. Parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes.

- Je ne veux pas t'influencer.

            Allie le regarda.

- C'est bon, il est tout pardonné. De toute façon, on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses.

- C'est une sage décision.

- J'en ai assez de vivre dans une ambiance chaotique. Je veux que tout s'arrête, que tout soit terminé.

- Il y a encore un long chemin à parcourir.

- Je le sais. Et nous le parcourerons ensemble !

_Et voilà, tout est arrangé pour eux deux, il ne manque plus que quelques éléments et ça sera bon !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Malentendu**_

_Bisous !!!!!_

Etoile xxx 


	33. Malentendu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR :_**

**Yumi-chan** : oui, il y a pour l'instant deux couples heureux, mais les autres, faut voir, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fan des fins tristes ! Enfin, si, j'adore faire des fins tristes, mais pas pour cette histoire !

Coeur ? Euh. . . je peux pas te dire ! Peut-être est-elle morte définitivement, peut-être pas, faut lire pour savoir ! Je sais, je suis méchante, mais c'est la dure vie d'auteur, ne rien révéler avant la fin !

Le Mage ? Devenir le fils de Seto ???? Pourquoi, il est trop jeune pour devenir papa, il a que seize ans quand même !

Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !

**Yuna Angelis** : moi, cruelle ? Mais non, c'est pas aussi dramatique que ça, je connais des fics encore plus cruelles que ça ! Droguée de ma fic ? Je suis flattée !

Mais non, ne meurt pas avant de savoir la fin, essaie de rester en vie, OK ??

C'est pas grave que tu m'aies pas répondu, je sais que tu as aimé mon prologue, tu me l'as déjà dit mais je pensais pas que l'avais ador ! En tout cas, merci !

Gros bisous !

**Bakura77** : merci beaucoup ! Bakura et Ithys, tu verras bien ! Allez, bisous !

**Chapitre 33 : Malentendu**

Elle referma le livre.

- C'est bientôt la fin. Je dois me préparer. . .

Yami retrouva Tilo et Yugi.

- Je pourrais vous parler ? C'est à propos de Thélie.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tilo.

Mais Yugi, lui, fut distant.

- Yugi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Tu n'as qu'à confier tes problèmes sentimentaux à Tilo. Moi, j'm'en vais.

Il s'en alla. Yami jeta un regard interrogateur à Tilo qui comprenait presqu'aussi bien que Yami.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Tilo le laissa s'expliquer avec Yugi et s'écarta des deux jeunes gens.

- Yugi ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je sens que tu m'évites.

- Non, tu te trompes, dit Yugi, de plus en plus distant.

- Yugi, je te connais depuis longtemps.

- Oui, moi aussi je croyais te connaître mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je t'ai vu au parc avec ta Thélie ! Tu t'accordais une petite séance de sado-masochisme !!

- Quoi ?!

- C'est pas la peine de mentir encore plus longtemps ! J'm'en vais !

- Yugi ! C'n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire alors ?!

- Ecoute. . .

- Non !! Je ne veux rien entendre !!

Yugi s'enfuit.

- Yugi !!

Yami préféra le laisser. Quand il était dans cet état, mieux valait rester à l'écart.

- Il y a un malentendu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il voie cette scène ?

Il soupira.

- Je suis un imbécile, un raté.

Il alla rejoindre Tilo, non loin.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que je suis stupide.

- Oh, ça c'est pas nouveau et me regarde pas comme ça, mais c'est Yugi qui m'inquiète. Je l'ai entendu crier. Et toi aussi, tu criais. Pas aussi fort que lui, mais je t'ai quand même entendu.

Yami se demanda s'il avait tout entendu. Tilo continua.

- C'était du genre : « Je t'ai vu au parc avec ta Thélie ! Tu t'accordais une petite séance de sado-masochisme !! » Et toi tu réponds. . .

Tilo s'arrêta net. Yami avait attendu qu'il réagisse, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ?!?!

- C'n'est pas ce que vous croyez tous.

- La Reine Thélyana et toi ?! C'est pas possible. J'ai besoin d'air. . .

- Tilo, arrête de faire l'imbécile.

- Et c'est moi l'imbécile ? Excuse-moi de te rectifier mais c'est pas moi qui. . .

- Eh ! Il y a eu un malentendu.

- Tu insinues que Yugi a menti ?

- Non !

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ah !

- Laisse-moi parler !! J'étais au parc avec elle. On était en train de parler d'Eros et tout d'un coup, elle s'est mise à me séduire. Je pense que Yugi est arrivé à ce moment-là.

- Je vois. . . Non, j'vois pas du tout ! Tu l'as repoussée au moins ?

Yami ne répondit pas.

- Si tu l'avais fait, t'aurais peut-être pu éviter que Yugi voie ça.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Voilà plusieurs millénaires que je ne l'ai pas vue. Comment peux-tu résister à. . . ?

- Yami, tu le peux. Tu aurais pu le faire si ton amour pour Yugi était sincère. Mais si tu as fait ceci, ça veut dire que tu jouais avec ses sentiments. Il t'aime, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Est-ce que tu pourras lui donner ce qu'il désire en retour ?

Sur ce, Tilo partit, laissant un Yami seul et désemparé. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses sentiments envers Yugi. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas fautif. . . Peut-être que si après tout. Il n'avait pas repoussé Thélyana. Mais il ne l'aimait pas ! Alors pourquoi se poser autant de questions ? Yami décida d'une chose. Si Yugi doutait de son amour, Yami n'avait plus qu'à s'en aller. . .

- Tilo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu as le regard perdu dans le vague et tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux quand tu me parles. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Marine avait raison. Tilo décida de se confier à Marine. Il avait besoin de l'avis d'une fille.

- Marine si tu apprends que je t'ai trahi, comment réagirais-tu ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Trahi comment ?

- Bon, je vais t'exposer la situation. Yugi a surpris Yami avec une autre fille, à savoir la Reine Thélyana.

- Quoi ?!

- Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris. Mais Yami m'a expliqué que c'est elle qui a commencé à le séduire. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux dans le par cet la Reine s'est soudain mise à le séduire. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou si ce qu'il raconte est vrai.

- Est-ce que tu leur fais confiance à tous les deux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. . .

- Alors pourquoi douter ainsi de Yami ? Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Ce que je te propose, c'est d'aller leur parler à tous les deux. Ils auront forcément une version différente de la vérité mais Yami est le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé puisque c'est lui qui est lié directement à cette histoire.

- Si je comprends bien, t'es du côté de Yami.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Mais réfléchis un peu. Yugi les a vu ensemble, certes. Mais a-t-il entendu leur conversation ? Sur le coup, il a cru que Yami avait fait semblant de l'aimer mais si tu lui fais comprendre qu'il n'a que la moitié de la version, il réfléchira peut-être et ira parler à Yami.

- Marine, tu es géniale.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Je vais de ce pas aller leur parler.

Il embrassa rapidement Marine et partit. Restée seule, Marine regarda le lac. Elle y vit son ombre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une autre ombre se plaça à ses côtés. Marine l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ces longs cheveux qui retombaient souplement en boucles anglaises, cette petite taille. . .

- Allie. . .

- Bonjour Marine. . .

- Yami, faut que je te parle.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien à me dire.

- Je me suis trompé. Je reconnais que tu dis peut-être la vérité.

- C'est trop tard j'ai pris ma décision.

- Ta décision ? Quelle décision ?

- Celle de partir.

- Ah mais non ! Tu peux pas partir ! T'es fou ?! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? On pourra pas te retrouver et Yugi pourrait en mourir, t'y as pens ?

- Toi aussi, tu peux mourir.

- Mais moi j'm'en fiche de mon sort. C'est pour Yugi que je m'inquiète. T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- Qu'ai-je à faire dans un monde où plus personne ne fait plus confiance à personne ? Je ne veux pas d'un monde comme celui-ci.

- Y'a un malentendu. . .

- C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

- OK ! J'avoue que j'ai eu tort, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit Yami, calmé. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Yugi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors dis-le lui.

- Il n'écoutera rien.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé.

- Je le connais, il refusera de me parler.

- Tilo !

Il se retourna et vit Marine, essoufflée.

- Marine ?

- Excusez-moi mais. . . C'est Allie. Elle est revenue.

Tilo resta sans voix. Allie apparut derrière Marine.

- Allie. . .

- Tilo, ça fait tellement longtemps.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Allie, tu as réussi.

- Oui. Et c'est grâce à vous tous. Tu étais en train de parler à Yami, je vais te laisser tranquille.

Allie jeta un regard à Yami qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Eros va bien. Je l'ai vu là-haut.

- Merci de me prévenir.

Yami serra Allie dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Yugi passa devant eux sans se faire remarquer. Il les vit et serra les poings de plus en plus forts.

- Il va toutes se les faire. . .

Il disparut derrière un mur.

Yami et Tilo remirent leur discussion à plus tard. Avec Marine et Allie, ils allèrent voir les autres. Lotus fut le premier à manifester sa joie, suivi des autres. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel. Yami s'éclipsa discrètement et alla à la recherche de Yugi. Il le trouva au parc, comme d'habitude, adossé contre un arbre.

- Yugi ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'écouter ?

- Non. Décidément, t'en lâches pas une.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ?

- Ou peut-être, tu es lassé de l'une alors tu en cherches une autre. T'es vraiment au-dessous de tout.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- D'abord Thélyana, ensuite Allie. Qui sera la prochaine ? Marine ? Tu vas toutes te les faire jusqu'à ce que t'en trouves une à ta hauteur ?!

Une gifle partit.

- Si c'est ça que tu penses de moi, alors je préfère partir. J'espère que tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Yami partit. Yugi le regarda avec des yeux haineux, la joue rouge et les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

- Alors ça y est, c'est fini. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. Pourquoi cette idée me fait si souffrir ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes encore.

Yugi leva les yeux.

- Téa ?

- Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te faire de la peine, mais je crois sincèrement que Yami a raison. Tu as été dur avec lui et il en souffre. Tu as été aveuglé par une seule image et tu l'as rejeté. Un jour, tout le monde finira par te tourner le dos et là, tu comprendras ce que Yami endure en ce moment-même.

- Oui, mais toi, tu seras toujours là, à mes côtés ? N'est-ce pas ?

Téa faillit succomber à son visage inondé de larmes mais résista.

- Je suis désolée Yugi. Je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

- Non. C'est dans ces moments que j'ai besoin de la présence de mes amis.

- Yugi n'espère pas trouver des conseils en ma personne. Tu es seul à présent.

- Téa, tu n'oseras pas partir.

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit. Yugi tomba à genoux.

- Plus personne ne m'aidera. Je suis seul !

Un souffle frais et léger vint effleurer sa joue humide.

- Ne perds pas espoir, jeune homme.

Yugi tourna la tête et il put voir une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves avec des yeux noirs et un teint pâle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle lui sourit et répondit à sa question.

_Vi, j'ai fini, enfin ! Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Un jour, tu verras. . . **_

_Bisous !!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	34. Un jour, tu verras

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Désolée pour le gros retard de ce chapitre, mais j'avais les exams à passer, mais maintenant, ça va !

**_RAR :_**

**Kano-Chan** : Moi ? Oh, non, je fais pas de latin, je suis calée sur le sujet, c'est tout !

**Yumi-Chan** : merci de me suivre jusqu'à la fin !

**Marik77** : merci pour le renseignement !

Chapitre 34 : Un jour, tu verras. . . 

- Qui êtes-vous ?

            Elle lui sourit et répondit à sa question.

- Je suis la Première Reine du Royaume des Illusions Thélyana.

            Elle avait une voix grave mais douce.

- Je suis ici pour t'aider.

- Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous ne savez même pas ce que je souhaite.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu désires mais c'est à toi de résoudre ce problème. Toi et toi seul. Moi, je dois seulement te remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais bon, oublions un peu cette histoire. Tu as une mission à accomplir. Et tu as même complètement oublié une personne Chance.

- Je ne l'ai pas oubli ! se défendit-il.

- Ton coeur était ailleurs. Chance se dirige en ce moment-même vers Bataille-Ville avec ses amis.

- Ses amis ?

- Tu verras par toi-même. Mais je ressens également la présence de deux autres personnes que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Sois sur tes gardes.

- D'accord. Merci, Reine Thélyana.

            L'image de la jeune femme s'effaça lentement.

- Je suivrai vos conseils.

- Nous arrivons en vue de Bataille-Ville, déclara Horus.

- Oui, nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit Chance. Je pensais à une chose. Marek ne devrait peut-être pas venir avec nous. On pourrait s'en prendre à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Oui, moi non plus, approuva Shizu.

            Marek sourit à tant de protection.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Marek est mon protégé également tant que je serais là, rien ne pourra lui arriver. Ils me connaissent et mes frères et soeurs me savent incapable de leur mentir. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté.

- D'accord. Nous te faisons confiance Horus, conclut Shizu.

            Marek vit le regard appuyé que Shizu portait à leur Protecteur Sacré.

- Shizu ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Depuis quand Horus et toi. . .

- Je t'avais promis de te raconter. J'étais à Bataille-Ville avec Horus. Je recherchais notre Pharaon. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai imploré de t'aider mais il a répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre une âme maléfique. D'après lui, tu ne pouvais être sauvé, mais moi, je gardais espoir. Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné. Je me suis mise en colère et je l'ai attaqué. Je me suis évanouie et Horuss m'a aidée à me rétablir. C'est à ce moment-là que. . .

- Inutile de continurer, je connais la suite. Mais tu as eu tort d'avoir voulu m'aider. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi et tu aurais pu la perdre. Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté ceci ? Pour moi, ce serait une défaite plus qu'une victoire.

- Mon frère, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- N'en parlons plus.

- Oui, tu as raison.

            Pendant leur discussion, ils étaient arrivés à Bataille-Ville. Ils y firent un premier pas.

- Enfin. . . Nous sommes arrivés.

            Chance remarqua une silhouette sur une colline. Elle la reconnut.

- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

            Elle se dirigea vers la silhouette et Marek, Horus et Shizu purent voir les deux personnes s'étreindre tendrement. Après une longue conversation, Chance redescendit, accompagnée de Yugi.

- Yugi. . .

- Bonjour Horus. Chance m'a tout raconté. Bienvenue dans notre camp Marek.

- Merci.

- Shizu, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, mon Pharaon.

            Le visage de Yugi s'assombrit.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ceci. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Désolée. . . Yugi.

- Bien. Allons rejoindre les autres.

            Ils prirent la route.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très heureux à l'idée de les retrouver. Ce sont pourtant tes amis.

- Je n'ai plus d'amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous étiez pourtant si liés il y a quelques semaines.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ce sont eux qui m'ont tourné le dos.

            Chance jeeta un regard à Horus. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sonda l'esprit de Yugi. . . et éclata de rire. Tout le monde le regarda, stupéfaits.

- Que se passe-t-il Horus ? demanda Shizu.

- Pardon.

            Il se tut et fit un signe à Chance.

- Excusez-moi, je dois parler à Horus.

            Chance et Horus s'écartèrent.

- Alors ?

            Horus lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Mais ça n'a rien de drôle. Tu te rends compte ? Si Yami part, que pensera Yugi ? Tu prétends que Yugi l'aime de tout son coeur. S'il part, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction.

- Yugi a été aidé par la Première Reine Thélyana. Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi la Reine actuelle s'est comportée ainsi ?

- Mon rêve !

- Ton rêve ? Quel rêve ?

- J'ai fait un rêve. Une ombre maléfique s'était emparée du corps de la Reine et comme mes rêves sont toujours prémonitoires, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait été manipulée.

- C'est fort probable. Allons-y et on verra par la suite.

- Allie !

- Horus !

- J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais seule.

- C'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai pu réussir. Mais vous êtes tous là, c'est génial !

- Oui, moi aussi, interrompit une voix grave et profonde.

- Seto Kaiba. . . murmura Yugi.

- J'ai demandé à Seto de venir lui aussi. Comme ça, nous sommes tous au grand complet.

- Non, pas tous !

            Ils se retournèrent tous et purent apercevoir. . .

- Bakura. . .

- Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. Je vous présente. . .

- . . . la Princesse Ithys, conclut Horus.

            Il s'agenouilla, ainsi que Tilo, Lotus, Marine et Allie.

- Relevez-vous voyons. La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, vous étiez encore tous jeunes.

            Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Je me présente Ithys, Princesse du Royaume des Ombres.

            Elle fit une légère révérence devant Yami. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment au complet.

- Eros et Coeur manquent à l'appel, dit tristement Allie.

- Ils veillent sur nous, dit Horus. Ne sois pas triste.

            Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Allie sentit une main se poser dans la sienne.

- Excuse-moi Allie.

            Elle tourna la tête et vit Chris.

- Il s'est réveillé. . . murmura-t-elle.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lotus.

- C'est. . . le Mage.

- . . . Allie, c'est pas drôle.

- C'est la vérité.

- Attends, il a à peine dix ans.

- Treize, rectifia le jeune garçon.

            Seto leur raconta l'histoire du jeune Chris.

- C'est pas bien ce que tu as fait Chris, dit durement Tilo.

- Je le sais.

- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, il n'a fait que se venger.

            Pendant que tout le monde discutait, Yami s'éloigna discrètement.

- Bien. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller. Adieu, Yugi. . .

- Attends !

            Yami ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix.

- Tu veux bien m'écouter à nouveau ? demanda timidement Yugi.

            Yami fut surpris.

- Je t'écoute, accepta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je te le demande encore une fois reste ici avec moi. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Je reconnais que j'ai fait des erreurs que je regrette d'ailleurs. Mais c'était uniquement parce que j'étais jaloux. Tu comprends ? C'est la première fois que j'éprouve de tels sentiments envers une personne. De plus, tu as partagé ma vie durant longtemps et j'ai commis la faute de ne pas t'avoir avoué plus tôt mon amour. Mais à présent, je réalise qu'il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister très longtemps si tu t'en vas. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai résisté parce que tu étais à mes côtés. Alors, je t'en prie, reste.

            Yami fut légèrement ému par ses paroles. Il allait lui répondre quand une explosion retentit et projetèrent violemment Yami et Yugi. Ce dernier s'évanouit sur le coup mais Yami fut grièvement blessé. Il cracha du sang. Plus loin, Tilo s'effondra.

- Tilo ! s'écria Marine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'exclama Allie.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Yugi et Yami, déduisit Lotus. Tilo, tiens le coup. Allons voir.

            Sur les lieux, une ombre apparut.

- Mon Pharaon ! Tu as commis l'énorme erreur de me rejeter ! Tu vas payer pour cet affront !

- Thélie. . . Ne fais pas ça. . .

            A cet instant, une autre ombre entra dans son corps. Elle tomba sur le sol, mais elle releva les yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme les ténèbres, ses cheveux, d'habitude blonds, noircirent encore plus ainsi que sa robe royale. Elle leva les bras au ciel et déploya toute sa puissance. Elle forma une boule d'énergie pure dans ses mains et l'envoya sur Yami.

- Sois détruit Pharaon !

            La boule d'énergie se dirigeait droit sur Yami qui ne pouvait plus esquiver le coup, trop faible. Avant de mourir, il prit la main de Yugi dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

- Yugi, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. . .

            Il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort. . .

_Euh. . . J'aurais peut-être pas dû arrêter à ce moment-là, non ? Alors, ne me tuez pas, sinon, vous aurez pas la suite ! Une semaine, c'est pas long !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Dévoilements**_

_Allez, bisous et soyez patients !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	35. Dévoilements

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR : _**

**Marik77** : voilà la suite ! Et bisous !

**Kano-Chan** : quoi ???!!!!!! Marek va tomber d'une falaise ??? Mais je suis pas d'accord moi !!!!! Je veux pas !!!!!! Non !!!!! T'as pas le droit !!! Pour la peine, je te fais pas de bisous, na !

**Yumi-Chan** : tu veux me tuer mais tu veux la suite ? Comment je fais, je me coupe en deux pour que tu puises tuer mon hologramme ? Bizz !

**Yuna Angelis** : les modems qui marchent plus, je connais alors je t'en veux pas du tout ! Et puis, t'as vu le retard que j'ai eu ? Une semaine ! Allez, bisous !

**Golden Sun** : combien de fois me l'as-tu dit, chère soeur ? Je compte même plus !

**Chapitre 35 : Dévoilements**

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort. . .

- Non !

Yami reconnut la voix de Chance. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Chance, devant lui et Yugi. Elle avait intercepté la boule d'énergie de la Reine et se désintégrait lentement dans sa main, puis disparut.

- Chance ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit doucement. Ce n'était plus la timide adolescente qu'il avait connu. Elle portait une robe blanche, la même que la Reine Thélyana, n'avait plus ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

- Vous allez bien Pharaon ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Dans cette vie, je suis Chance. Mais dans celle qui m'appartenait avant, j'étais. . . la Reine Thélyana. Et je suis celle qui héritera du trône si l'actuelle Reine meurt. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

La Reine lança une attaque contre Chance mais celle-ci la contra du bout des doigts et la renvoya sur sa propriétaire. Thélyana se la reçut en pleine poitrine.

- Je suis désolée ma Reine, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Chance s'avança vers la jeune Reine, étendue à terre. Elle s'apprêta à lancer une attaque mais Thélyana fut plus rapide elle disparut et réapparut derrière Chance pour l'attaquer ensuite. Celle-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur, surprise. Marek l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je vais t'aider à combattre.

- Tu ne pourras rien contre elle.

- Tout seul, peut-être. Mais à plusieurs, c'est elle qui n'aura aucune chance. Nous sommes tous avec toi. Les Protecteurs Sacrés, Shizu, Yugi, le Pharaon. . . et moi. Nous t'aiderons tous.

- D'accord.

- Chance ?

Elle releva la tête.

- Lotus ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y !

Il lui tendit la main et aida sa protégée à se relever.

- Reine Thélyana, vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous tous !

- J'ai toutes mes chances !

Elle fonça dans le tas et une violente bataille s'ensuivit. Yami et Tilo observaient faiblement la scène tandis que Yugi ne respirait que grâce à la résistance de ses Protecteurs, évanoui. Yami serra la main de Yugi plus fort dans la sienne.

- Tiens le coup. . .

Il toussa et cracha du sang Tilo en fit autant.

La bataille faisait rage de violentes explosions retentissaient à chaque seconde, de la fumée opaque se dégageait. Le Mage, quant à lui, regardait la scène sans bouger. Il murmura pourtant quelque chose :

- Revenez. . . tous. . .

Il ferma les yeux et lévita. Ithys s'arrêta immédiatement de combattre et regarda le Mage.

- Serait-ce. . . possible. . . ?

Plusieurs esprits se matérialisèrent dans les airs. Tous ceux qui étaient morts. Eros, Coeur, Kyra. . . Tous là. . .

Lotus, Allie et Thélyana cessèrent de se battre.

- Coeur. . . murmura Lotus.

- Kyra. . . continua Allie.

- Eros. . . chuchota la Reine, prête à s'évanouir.

Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête.

- Non !!

- Elle essaye. . . de résister. . . murmura Chance.

- Eros, aide-moi !!!

L'esprit d'Eros vola jusqu'à elle.

- Thélie, ne te laisse pas abattre par ces démons. Tu peux les vaincre.

Elle leva son visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! S'il te plaît Eros, aide-moi, j'n'en peux plus !!

Elle cria et une fois de plus, le mal reprit le dessus. Elle repoussa Eros.

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à me vaincre !

Elle tendit la main et une secousse sismique secoua toute l'assistance. Certains perdirent l'équilibre, d'autres restèrent debout comme Ithys. Eros, Coeur et Kyra se placèrent devant Chance, derrière elle, se trouvaient Lotus, Allie, Marine. Ensuite, il y avait Shizu, Marek et Horus. Un peu à l'écart, Téa, Duke, Joey, Maï, Tristan et Serenity observaient en silence. Derrière Shizu, Marek et Horus, Seto soutenait Chris qui avait fini par s'écrouler. Et tous étaient présents, protégeant Yugi, Yami et Tilo. Une lumière aveugla ces trois derniers. Et la première Reine apparut.

- La fin est proche. Tenez-vous prêts.

Elle resta devant les trois blessés et observa Thélie. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Thélie eut un flash. Elle voyait trop de personnes défiler.

- Assez !! Ça suffit. . .

Elle tomba sur le sol, en larmes. Elle respirait mal et était sur le point d'étouffer.

- Aide-moi Eros !

Eros vint et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ecoute-moi ma chérie. Je serai toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Eros l'embrassa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les ombres sortirent de son corps et prirent le chemin des airs. Elles disparurent au loin mais tous savaient qu'elles reviendraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Thélie ! Réponds-moi !

Eros essayait, en vain, de réveiller Thélyana.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas.

Eros releva la tête. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la voix.

- Eros, je suis désolé. Elle s'est éteinte ma Flamme qui, depuis si longtemps, brûlait.

- Léandre. . . souffla Eros.

Il se retourna et revit le visage de son Protecteur d'antan.

- Léandre, ça faisait bien longtemps. Tu es enfin mort, chien !

- Eros ! interrompit Horus.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'insulter ainsi ! s'indigna Shizu.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait au moins ?! s'écria Marek.

- Shizu, Marek, laissez-le m'insulter si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Léandre était gentiment resté où il était. Tout est de sa faute ! Et Thélie en a payé le prix fort ! Et rien que pour ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Jamais !!

Shizu et Marek parurent horrifiés. Horus, cependant, s'avança.

- Eros Léandre a fait de grandes choses. Il a sauvé Chance et Marek.

- Il lui reste un peu de dignité, en effet.

- Horus, c'n'est pas grave. Je me suis excusé, ma mission a été accomplie. Je vais définitivement mourir, mon esprit s'effacera peu à peu des vôtres. Alors qu'il me pardonne ou pas, cela ne changera rien. J'espère seulement qu'un jour, il reconnaîtra ses fautes.

Léandre commença à disparaître lentement.

- Eros, pardonnez-le ! pressa Horus.

Il garda le silence.

- Eros ! J'vous en prie ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir, tout ce qu'il a fait de bien jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour vous ?! Vous êtes indigne !

Cette dernière remarque le secoua.

- Léandre, si nos vies se croisent à nouveau, je voudrais que tout recommence ! Tu étais mon Protecteur et je te respectais pour ça ! Léandre, je pardonne toutes tes fautes puisses-tu pardonner les miennes ?!

Léandre s'effaça à jamais.

- Merci, lui répondit un dernier souffle.

Eros s'écroula à terre. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Eros. . . murmura Chance.

Il se retourna.

- Thélyana. . . elle. . . elle est morte.

Le coeur d'Eros se serra. Le corps astral de Thélie se projeta devant eux.

- Eros, je te rejoins enfin.

- Thélie. . .

- Je préfère voir le côté positif.

Elle lui sourit. Puis elle se dirigea vers Yami, Yugi, Tilo et la première Reine.

- Bonjour ma Reine.

- Bonjour Thélyana.

- Ces deux personnes auront besoin d'être soignées.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les deux Reines s'agenouillèrent.

- Chance ? appela Thélie.

Elle s'avança.

- Oui ?

- Nous aurons besoin de ton aide.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Elle s'agenouilla elle aussi et toutes les trois, elles posèrent leurs mains sur le torse de Yami. Sa blessure se referma douloureusement- Yami se retenait de crier- et il ne sentit bientôt plus aucun mal. Tilo et Yugi se réveillèrent à leur tour. Tilo s'était évanoui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demanda-t-il.

- Yami, tout va bien ?! s'exclama Yugi.

- Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yami lança un sourire rassurant à Yugi.

- Nous devons partir.

Eros, Cœur et Kyra se tenaient prêts.

- Coeur !

Elle se retourna.

- Lotus ?

- Tu. . . tu m'as manqué. . .

Elle sourit tristement.

- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

- Kyra, appela Allie. Fais attention à toi.

- Oui, Allie. Adieu. . .

Ils disparurent à tout jamais.

- C'est fini, dit Yami.

- Non. Ils reviendront, je suis certaine que nous les reverrons. En attendant, je dois partir. A bientôt.

La Reine disparut à son tour.

- Maintenant que la Reine actuelle est morte, je dois la remplacer.

- Chance, tu n'es pas obligée. . .

- Si. Marek, veux-tu bien être mon Roi ?

- Chance. . .

- Je comprendrais si tu refusais. Dans ce cas-là, est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

- Non.

- Non. . . ?

- Non, parce que je viens avec toi.

Chance sourit, heureuse.

- Merci.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Tous se retournèrent.

- Seto, écarte-toi ! cria Allie.

Chris était en train de « péter les plombs ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! s'affola Seto.

- Il. . . il se transforme. . . souffla Ithys.

Chris se transforma en un homme d'un âge mur aux environs de trente ans. Ithys le reconnut. Elle écarquilla les yeux et mit les mains devant sa bouche.

- Père. . .

_Voilà, le chapitre est termin ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi Ithys l'a appelé père ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **Guerre familiale**_

_Bisous !!!_

****

**_Etoile xxx_ **


	36. Guerre familiale

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 36 : Guerre familiale 

- Père. . .

            Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Aglaura. . .

            Il s'avança vers Ithys.

- Ma fille, ma princesse. . .

            Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Papa, comment. . . ?

- Tout comme toi, je me suis réincarné dans le corps d'un petit garçon.

- Et maman ? Où est maman ?

            Son père la regarda, triste.

- Je ne sais pas, hélas. Tu m'as manqué Aglaura.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon nom est Ithys et pas autrement ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire tu nous as abandonnées maman et moi ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pourquoi. . . ?

            Elle se blottit dans les bras de Bakura et pleura silencieusement. Chacun observait la scène sans rien dire. L'homme s'approcha mais Bakura dit :

- Ne l'approchez pas.

- Coronis. . .

- Mon nom est Bakura.

- Aglaura, écoute-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner ta mère et toi. Seulement, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu as préféré partir et abandonner ta famille plutôt que de rester ! Tu n'es même pas venu à mon mariage avec Coronis, ni pour la naissance de notre fille !

- Je regrette. . .

- C'est trop tard !

- Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard l'erreur que j'avais commise. Quand j'ai envoyé Titan vous tuer. . .

- Quoi ? C'est à cause de toi que Coronis et Thélie sont morts ?!

            Ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse qu'elle avait mais de colère qu'elle laissa échapper.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !!

            Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs.

- Ithys, ne fais pas ça ! cria Bakura.

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, mon père !

            Elle lui envoya une violente décharge électrique.

- Va en enfer !!

            Il se reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba, un genou à terre.

- Aglaura, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !

            Elle continuait de lancer des attaques sur son père qui encaissait douloureusement mais suppliait toujours sa fille. Craignant pour leurs vies, les Protecteurs Sacrés lancèrent des disques argentés sur leurs protégés pour qu'ils ne soient pas atteints par les explosions. Des boucliers les protégèrent. Par contre, Horus, Tilo, Lotus, Marine et Allie n'étaient pas protégés, eux. Chance se libéra du bouclier.

- Chance ! cria Lotus.

- Lotus, merci de vouloir me protéger mais à présent, je suis la Reine et tu es libéré de ton rôle envers moi.

            En effet, Lotus sentit la rupture du lien qui l'avait uni à Chance.

- Non ! Chance !!

            Chance prit part à la bataille après avoir rassuré Bakura. Elle se mit au milieu des explosions et ferma les yeux. Ithys arrêta toute attaque. Son père se tenait au milieu des débris, presque inconscient.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, mon ange. . .

            Chance s'approcha de l'homme pendant qu'Ithys tombait, rattrapée par Bakura. Elle s'évanouit.

- Ithys, courage.

            Chance s'agenouilla près de l'homme.

- Voyez où votre égoïsme vous a conduit. Beaucoup de personnes ont souffert, a commencer par votre fille et votre épouse. Savez-vous pourquoi le jeune Chris a perdu ses parents ? C'était une punition. Vous avez ressenti les mêmes douleurs que ce garçon quand il a perdu sa mère. Cette douleur. . . C'est exactement ce qu'a ressenti votre propre fille quand vous les avez quittées. Vous mériteriez de mourir, en effet, mais je vais vous laisser vivre dans la peau de Chris. Vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir, de votre vie antérieure. Telle est votre punition.

            Le front de Chance brilla fortement et tous purent voir le signe du Royaume du Soleil, la Terre et la Lune se croisant.

- A partir de maintenant, tu ne te rappelleras de rien.

            Elle posa sa main sur son front et il redevint le jeune Chris. Chance le confia à Seto.

- Prends soin de lui, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu t'es déjà occupé de lui, non ? dit-elle avec un joli sourire.

- D'accord, je m'occuperai de lui.

- Merci.

            Elle se dirigea vers Bakura et Ithys et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Elle oubliera tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

            Chance effaça de sa mémoire toute trace de la bataille. Bakura lui demanda :

- Pourquoi faites-vous ceci ?

- Parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que nouvelle Reine. Et quand viendra mon heure, c'est votre fille qui me succédera.

- Merci, ma Reine. Mais. . . il n'y a pas de conséquence pour elle ? Je veux dire, vous avez effacé une partie de sa mémoire et. . .

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est sous le choc, c'est tout. Mais n'oublie pas. Quand elle se réveillera, ne mentionne surtout pas le souvenir de son père. Elle risquerait de. . . payer le prix.

- D'accord. Et pour le béb ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, tout est en ordre. Tu verras par toi-même, dans moins de deux mois.

            Chance sourit.

- Reine Thélyana ?

            Elle se retourna.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Pharaon ?

- Que va-t-il advenir de Thélie ?

- Elle a rejoint Eros.

            Yami baissa la tête et serra les poings. Chance prit ses mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est bien plus heureuse avec lui.

- Elle m'a été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

- Chacun a son destin, et celui de Thélie était de finir aux côtés d'Eros. Je pense qu'elle est heureuse. N'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir rester aux côtés de l'être aimé toute sa vie ? Thélie ne méritait peut-être pas cette mort mais elle méritait d'être heureuse.

            Yami posa son autre main sur celle de Chance.

- Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu viens de me dire Chance.

- C'est parfait. Allez tous vous reposer maintenant, cette journée a été longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde ici. Quant à moi, je dois retourner au Palais. . . avec Marek.

            Tout le monde se séparèrent. Mais quelques-uns restèrent. Yami, Yugi, Chance, Marek, Shizu et Horus. Chance déclara :

- Shizu où va-t-elle aller ?

- Avec moi, dit Horus en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien.

            Shizu et Horus disparurent à leur tour.

- Yugi, Pharaon. Je sais que vous avez eu des problèmes. Sont-ils réglés ?

- Oui. Tout va bien.

- Alors nous pouvons partir tranquilles.

            Elle prit la main de Marek et ils disparurent également.

- Yami ?

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as failli mourir. . .

- Eh bien ?

- Je n'étais pas totalement inconscient. J'ai senti ta mail dans la mienne et ce que tu as dit. . .

            Yami se remémora. « Yugi, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. . . »

- Tu voudrais savoir si c'était vraiment ce que je pensais.

            Yugi garda le silence, fixant Yami de ses grands yeux mauves. Yami sourit.

- Oui, Yugi. Ce que je t'ai dit n'est que vérité et je le pense toujours. La question que je me pose maintenant, c'est « est-ce réciproque ? ».

            Yugi se révolta.

- Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ne t'aime pas ?! Quand nous avons tous failli mourir, Tilo, toi et moi, je souffrais, c'est vrai, et c'était insupportable ! Mais c'était mon coeur qui souffrait le plus ! Moi, je pouvais bien mourir, ça m'aurait été égal, mais l'idée que toi, tu le puisses. . . C'était ça qui était le plus insupportable ! A cet instant, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ma vie sans toi. Et sais-tu ce que tu as donn ? Rien ! Il n'y avait rien que du vide ! Alors ta question elle ne se pose pas !!

            Yami avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que te fait rire ?

- Yugi, il suffisait de me répondre par un oui ou par un non, mais ta réponse ma satisfait entièrement pleinement. Et je me rends compte de la force de ton amour.

            Yugi soupira de soulagement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il réalisa que Yami l'embrassait passionnément. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Quand Yami s'écarta, Yugi était à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime, murmura le jeune garçon.

            Yami sourit tendrement.

- Promets-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus jamais, Yami.

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi. Car je suis prêt à tout pour pouvoir rester avec toi.

            Yugi se sentait heureux. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

            Mais certains ne se réjouissaient pas de ce bonheur. Dans une ruelle sombre, une silhouette murmura :

- Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux. . . Je leur ferai payer cette insolence tôt ou tard. . .

            La silhouette s'envola dans les airs.

- Je reviendrai !!

_Qui c'est encore ? Ah, ah, vous le saurez pas !!!!!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Un peu de répit**_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde !_

Etoile xxx 


	37. Un peu de répit

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR : _**

**__**

**Yuna Angelis **: droguée pendant trois jours ? Oh, je me sens flattée là, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de commentaires aussi positives.

**Kano-Chan** : j'avoue, je suis bête ! Mais je m'en rappelais pas moi ! Et pour l'ombre mystérieuse, tu le sauras dans le chapitre 39 !

**Bakura77** : bon, alors toi aussi, tu l'as passé ton brevet ! Tu l'as réussi ? C'est facile hein ? Rien de plus simple ! Bon, j'ai arrêté pour garder le suspense, c'est bien normal non ?

**Yumi-chan** : voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 37 : Un peu de répit**

Chance se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle pressentait un grand danger. Elle se redressa dans son lit quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Marek entra.

- Chance, ça va ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Je ressens un danger.

- Moi aussi.

Marek prit les mains de Chance.

- Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

Chance sourit tendrement.

- Je ne serai pas seule. Tu seras là.

Marek la fixa de ses yeux mauves.

- Je ne serais peut-être plus là.

Chance s'inquiéta.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Les forces que je ressens sont très puissantes. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

- Tu m'as promis que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés.

- Oui, je serai toujours là par l'esprit.

- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent.

- Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, sanglota-t-elle.

Marek la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je vais tout faire pour vaincre ces nouvelles forces. Après tout, je suis la nouvelle Reine, je dois pouvoir vaincre.

- Chance, tu n'es pas invincible. Tu es fragile, bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Ne te sacrifie pas, ne fais pas de bêtises.

- C'est pour toi que je le fais. C'est par amour pour toi.

- Savoir que tu m'aimes est déjà assez suffisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Chance se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras.

- Je voudrais que tu m'offres une chose avant d'aller nous battre.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Chance le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes et prit le visage de Marek entre ses mains.

- Je voudrais que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa en laissant couler ses larmes. . .

- Yugi, réveille-toi.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ressens un danger.

Yugi se redressa.

- Ah bon ? Je sens rien moi.

- Il faut que je parle à la Reine.

- Ça peut pas attendre plus tard ? Elle doit être en train de dormir elle aussi. T'as vu l'heure ? Il est à peine cinq heures.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Yami sortit de la chambre de Yugi, soucieux.

- Yami !

Il se retourna.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Tout se passera bien.

Yami sourit et sortit.

- Il est vraiment adorable, pensa-t-il.

Yami essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il décida de réfléchir à un plan. . .

Allie s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Seto. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de toute la nuit. Ils avaient veillé le jeune Chris qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Seto emporta Allie dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit et la couvrit de la couverture. Il la contempla longuement puis déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller. Allie ouvrit les yeux quand il fut parti. Son visage s'attrista.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre. . .

Un coup de téléphone réveilla Téa. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et consulta son réveil : 5h30. Agacée, elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Quoi ?!

- Téa, c'est moi.

- Duke ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais être au pays des rêves en ce moment.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Téa recouvrit son sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu avais l'air étrange ces derniers jours.

- Non, je vais très bien. . . Non, tu as raison. Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour Yugi. Surtout depuis que je sais qu'on ne peut rien pour lui.

- Non, tu te trompes. Il a besoin de ses amis en ce moment. Alors, continue à le soutenir.

- Merci Duke.

- Allez, je vais te laisser te rendormir.

Téa rit doucement.

- Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Salut.

- Salut.

Elle raccrocha.

- Si seulement ce qu'il a dit était vrai. . .

Joey entra doucement dans la chambre de sa sœur, Serenity. Il s'approcha de son lit et la contempla en train de dormir.

- Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux échouée sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux vert sombre.

- Joey ?

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, je m'inquiète pour Yugi. Pour tout le monde en fait.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si tu fais confiance à tes amis, alors tout ira bien.

- Oui, tu as raison. Serenity, est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Elle parut surprise.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- On ne sait jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse Joey. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Ton visage. . . je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

Sa voix tremblait et Joey vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il les essuya du bout des doigts.

- Reste forte Serenity.

A ce moment, on sonna et au téléphone, et à la porte.

- Réponds au téléphone, j'vais ouvrir.

Serenity décrocha.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi.

- Ah Tristan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'avais une impression, celle que tu étais réveillée et je me suis pas trompé.

- Joey aussi est réveillé.

- On dirait que nous sommes tous réveillés.

- Ah bon ?

- Maï m'a appelé et je crois qu'elle débarque chez vous.

- Je crois qu'elle est déjà ici. Ça vient de sonner et Joey est allé ouvrir. Tiens, les voilà.

Serenity annonça à Joey que c'était Tristan.

- Bon, puisque vous êtes tous là-bas, je viens aussi.

Il raccrocha Serenity également.

- Tristan arrive.

- Mais c'est pas la foire ici ! s'écria Joey.

- Du calme gamin ! calma Maï.

- On t'a rien demandé toi, la poupée de cinéma !

- Eh !

- Du calme, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage, rit Serenity.

Maï et Joey rirent de bon coeur. Un moment plus tard, Tristan arriva et tous ensemble, ils parlèrent et prirent le petit-déjeuner dans un bar aux environs de 6h30.

Shizu visitait le Royaume du Soleil. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un ange noir faisant face à un ange blanc. Horus apparut à ses côtés.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien. Ce tableau. . . que représente-t-il ?

- Ben. . . ça se voit non ? Un ange et un autre ange. . . Deux anges.

Shizu sourit.

- Merci de ton aide. J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça représente Chance et un ennemi dont nous ne connaissons rien.

- C'est très intelligent ce que tu dis, mais pourquoi cet ennemi serait représenté par un ange noir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ces tableaux sont mystérieux. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai vus en Egypte. Ces représentations relatent une histoire bien à elles alors que celles d'Egypte, elles n'étaient qu'images mortes.

- Que faisais-tu en Egypte ? voulut savoir Horus.

- J'étais égyptologue. J'ai rencontré Pégasus qui m'a confié les trois cartes divines. Je les ai cachées dans un endroit sûr. Mais voilà, elles ont été déterrées par Léandre, alors dans le corps de mon frère.

- J'ai l'impression que parler de Marek te met mal à l'aise. Allez, viens. Il est encore tôt, tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Oui.

Horus raccompagna Shizu jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'embrassa et la quitta.

Lotus se réveilla en sursaut.

- Coeur !!

Il réalisa vite qu'il était dans sa chambre. Tilo et Marine entrèrent en trombe.

- Lolo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'inquiéta Marine.

- Je. . . j'ai vu Coeur.

Marine le comprit.

- Moi aussi, parfois je rêve d'elle.

- Elle nous manque à tous, déclara Tilo.

- Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de sa mort. En plus, il y a eu celles d'Eros, Thélyana. . . Il y en aura d'autres. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Il faut que tu soies fort Lotus.

- J'aimerais la rejoindre.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria Marine. Coeur ne t'aurait pas permis de faire une telle chose. Alors je t'interdis de le faire, tu as compris ? Elle n'est plus avec nous, c'est vrai, mais est-ce une raison pour se laisser aller ? Lotus, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas.

- Marine, tu es bien mignonne, mais j'ai perdu Coeur ! Coeur, celle que j'aimais profondément.

- Je le sais, mais si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour Tilo fais-le pour elle.

Lotus soupira.

- D'accord.

Marine sourit tristement. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. . .

_Et voilà, j'ai fait un petit topo sur tous les personnages de ma fic, pour voir un peu où on en est et pour ne pas oublier certains persos. Je ne pense pas que j'en ai oublié. Sinon, tous les morts, c'est pas la peine d'en parler, ils sont morts et puis c'est tout !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Trois jours avant. . . **_

_Bisous et à la prochaine !!!!!_

_**Etoile xxx **_


	38. Trois jours avant

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 38 : Trois jours avant. . . 

            Chance se réveilla contre le torse musclé de Marek.

- Bonjour.

            Elle leva les yeux et sourit, rayonnante.

- Salut.

- Comment vas-tu ?

            Elle sourit davantage.

- Merveilleusement bien.

            Chance marqua une pause avant de déclarer :

- Marek, je t'aime. Merci de bien vouloir exaucer mes rêves.

            Chance se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras.

- Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. . . parce que c'est avec toi que je suis heureuse. Avec personne d'autre.

            Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Marek passa une douce main sur son visage.

- Chance, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu soies malheureuse. Je ne supporte pas la vue de tes larmes, alors s'il te plaît, cesse de pleurer.

- . . . D'accord.

            Elle enfouit son visage contre et pleura de plus belle. Elle ne le montra pas à Marek, pour ne pas le décevoir. Mais il savait bien qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, aussi, la serra-t-il fort dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

            Il était onze heures. Yami et Yugi décidèrent d'aller voir la Reine. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Royaume des Illusions. Yami frappa à la porte de la Salle du Trône.

- Oui ? s'éleva la voix de Chance derrière la porte.

            Yami et Yugi entrèrent. Chance sourit.

- Je t'attendais.

- Bonjour ma Reine. Je suis venu car je ressentais. . .

- . . . un grand danger. Oui, je le sais. Moi aussi.

            A ce moment-là, une flèche en argent traversa la Salle à la vitesse d'un éclair et alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière Chance. Celle-ci resta immobile. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur sa joue et une mèche de cheveux blonds gisait à ses pieds.

- Reine Thélyana ? s'inquiéta Yami.

            Elle retrouva ses esprits.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?$

- Je vais avoir une cicatrice mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est plus grave, c'est que je vais devoir me raccourcir mes cheveux. Vous savez combien de temps ça prend pour les faire pousser jusqu'à cette longueur ? Si j'attrape celui qui. . .

- Reine Thélyana ?

- Mmm ?

- Il y a un message sur la flèche.

            Chance regarda.

- Ah oui, c'est exact.

            Elle décrocha le petit papier. Elle le lut à haute voix :

            « Voilà un message de la part de celui qui vous anéantira tous. Je vous donne trois jours pour vous préparer physiquement et mentalement au combat que je fixe le jour de la Quatrième Lune. Le jour où la Lune et le Soleil se croiseront pour former l'Eclipse de l'Apocalypse. La fin de ton règne a sonné ma Reine, prépare-toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Quant à ton petit fiancé, Marek, je ferai de lui mon esclave et je le vendrai au plus offrant !! A dans trois jours, sur le plus haut point de la ville !! »

            La voix de Chance était calme et sereine mais ses mains froissaient le papier. Elle déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Jamais il ne fera de mal à Marek, je le jure. J'irai à ce rendez-vous.

- Oui, moi aussi. Il veut nous tuer tous.

            Chance hocha la tête.

- Je vais prévenir Tilo, Marine, Lotus et Horus.

- Je m'occupe d'Allie et des autres.

- Yugi ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais. . .

            Elle semblait hésiter.

- Oui ? répéta Yugi.

- J'aimerais que tu dises à Téa, Joey et les autres de ne pas venir. Ça risque d'être extrêmement dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient exposés au danger.

            Yugi comprenait très bien.

- D'accord, je leur dirai, comptez sur moi, Reine Thé. . .

            Elle l'interrompit.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Pourquoi ne pas continuer à m'appeler Chance ? Et pourquoi me vouvoyer ?

- . . . Très bien, comme tu voudras, Chance.

            Elle lui sourit tendrement et Yami et Yugi disparurent.

- C'n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Chance mais pourquoi nous interdire de venir ?

- Téa, elle ne vous l'interdit pas, elle vous le conseille. Elle a peur pour vous, et en plus, vous n'avez pas de potentiel magique.

- Et après ? On vous a toujours suivis, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?

- Essayez de comprendre, dit Yugi, désemparé.

            Serenity, la plus sage, intervint.

- Si Yugi dit que c'est dangereux, alors ce doit être vrai. Et s'il nous conseille de rester ici, bien à l'abri, alors nous devrons l'écouter. Après tout, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour nous tous. Si nous venons, nous ne ferons rien d'autre que les gêner. C'n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

            Tout le monde prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- C'est vrai, déclara enfin Duke.

- Mais quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir, continua Tristan.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, conclut Maï.

            Yugi sourit.

- Merci. Merci d'être aussi compréhensifs.

            Téa fut encore un peu réticente mais grâce à ses amis, elle finit par laisser tomber. Mais elle fit promettre à Yugi et Yami de faire attention et de revenir en un seul morceau. Ils promirent en souriant.

            Ils étaient tous réunis. Chance, Marek, Lotus, Tilo, Marine, Horus, Allie, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ithys et Shizu.

- Je pense que Seto et Yugi devraient partir, dit Chance.

- Et pourquoi ça ?! demanda agressivement Seto.

- Parce que vous n'avez aucun potentiel magique.

- Et alors ?!

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ?

- Laissez-le rester, interrompit Allie.

            Allie transmit un message mental à la Reine qui parut surprise, puis accepta.

- Et pour Yugi ? Il est faible, il risque sa vie.

- Il est avec moi, dit Yami.

            Chance soupira.

- Ah l'amour. . . Bon ! Il ne reste que trois jours avant le combat, donc, nous allons nous entraînait à développer nos pouvoirs. Pour cela, plusieurs groupes seraient nécessaires.

            Tous acquiescèrent. Chance fit les groupes.

- Tilo, Lotus, Marine et Allie ensemble. Horus, Shizu, Yami et Yugi ensemble. Bakura et Ithys, vous irez avec Marek. Seto, suis-moi.

            Tous, sauf Allie, furent surpris. Les groupes se séparèrent pour augmenter leur magie. Chance avait bien fait les groupes. Elle avait Tilo, Lotus, Marine et Allie ensemble pour que les trois premiers protègent Allie, la plus faible. Ensuite, Horus pour protéger Shizu et Yami pour protéger Yugi. Et enfin, Bakura et Marek pour protéger Ithys, fragilisée et enceinte de bientôt trois semaines. Mais personne ne comprit pourquoi Chance avait pris Seto sous son aile.

            Seto s'écroula, épuisé.

- Ce que tu peux être frêle et fragile. Pourtant, tu es jeune et beau, je comprends pas.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ?!

- T'énerve pas, je sais que c'est difficile de la maîtriser. Mais tu sais que dans trois jours, l'ennemi ne te laissera pas de temps. Alors, essaie de faire un effort. Le destin t'a choisi, tu dois assumer.

- Le destin m'a choisi, mais moi, je lui avais rien demandé.

- Allie t'a fait confiance ! Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?!

- Bien sûr !

- Alors. . . fais-le pour elle, dit Chance avec douceur.

            Seto s'adoucit également.

- D'accord. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

            Il allait recommencer mais Chance l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Je veux voir quelque chose d'abord.

            Elle s'avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains et sonda l'esprit de Seto. Après de longues secondes, Chance rouvrit brutalement les yeux, horrifiée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger d'un bouclier, elle fut violemment projetée contre le mur. Seto rouvrit lui aussi les yeux et vit Chance, se relevant difficilement.

- Aïeuh. . . Ça fait mal. . .

            Seto se précipita vers elle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est rien. Mais c'est une raison de plus pour t'entraîner encore. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore totalement ton pouvoir.

- J'abandonne.

- Quoi ?!

- J'en ai marre. Je vais finir par réellement te blesser et . . .

            Il fut arrêté par une gifle.

- Je me permets de prendre la place d'Allie.

            Seto soupira.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! C'est indigne d'un grand duelliste !

- Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas question de Duels de Monstres !

- J'ai pas fini ! Allie t'a fait confiance, elle a bien voulu te confier à moi.

- Je ne lui avais rien demand !

- Oh ! Quand Allie va apprendre que tu te fiches carrément d'elle. . .

- Tu te trompes. C'est parce que je l'aime que je fais ça.

- Mais t'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?!

            Seto ne répondit pas.

- OK ! Tu le fais exprès ! Seto, nous avons tous confiance en toi. N'aie pas peur de me blesser, je m'en sortirais. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et je suis la seule personne à pouvoir t'aider efficacement. Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu me fais confiance ou pas.

            Chance attendit sa réponse.

- Merci.

- . . . De quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- De m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je réalise enfin que je possède une chose encore plus importante que la richesse ou l'intelligence de vrais amis. Et tu en fais partie, Chance.

            Chance sourit.

- J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, tu dirais ceci. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé éprouver un tel bonheur. Ça me fait si plaisir de l'entendre.

            Chance essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et déclara en souriant.

- Allez, reprenons l'entraînement.

            Seto se concentra et essaya de vider son esprit. . .

- Je me demande pourquoi la Reine a pris Kaiba avec elle, se demanda Tilo.

- Oui, moi aussi, rajouta Marine. Allie, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Moi ? Euh. . . non. . . je ne sais rien.

            En fait, elle savait très bien que Seto possédait un certain don, mais elle ne savait rien de ce que mijotait Chance et lui.

- Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? intervint durement Lotus.

            Tilo, Marine et Allie le regardèrent, étonnés par tant de froideur.

- C'est pourtant logique. La Reine l'a pris avec elle parce que Seto Kaiba possède des pouvoirs.

- Oui, mais quel sorte de pouvoirs ?

- Ils sont puissants, sinon, elle n'aurait pas accordé tant d'importance à son entraînement.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous entraîner au lieu de parler, dit Allie.

            Sur ce, elle partit et s'entraîna seule.

- J'en suis sûre, elle sait quelque chose. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi hostile.

- Ouais ! Surtout que c'est de Kaiba qu'il s'agit.

- Laissez-la tranquille. Vous feriez mieux de suivre son conseil.

            Lotus partit lui aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?

- Yugi, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner auprès des autres ?

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. A moins que je te gêne. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucun pouvoir mais je peux toujours aider. Je ne sais pas comment mais je trouverai bien quelque chose.

- Tu pourras toujours nous encourager, plaisanta Yami.

- Oui, sourit Yugi, et je vous regarderai en sirotant un Coca glacé.

            Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais ils se reprirent vite.

- En fait, déclara Yugi. Je redoute l'heure du combat. Plus ça avance, plus j'ai peur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose de grave ?

- Il ne nous arrivera rien car nous vaincrons.

- Alors je te fais confiance.

            Yami sourit.

- Merci.

            Plus loin, Horus et Shizu s'entraînaient également.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler le pouvoir qui émane de ton diadème.

            Shizu ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une faible lueur émana de son diadème frontal. Elle rouvrit ses yeux bleus.

- C'est inutile, je n'y arriverais jamais et en plus, cela me demande beaucoup trop d'énergie, je ne serais qu'une gêne pour vous tous.

- Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose. Tu manques de confiance en toi. Pense à ton frère, il a besoin de toi, n'étais-tu pas sensée le protéger ?

            Cette dernière phrase la réveilla.

- Oui, tu as raison. Reprenons l'entraînement.

- Ithys, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. C'n'est pas prudent pour toi et pour notre fille.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Bakura a raison.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Marek ?

- Si tu attends un bébé, ce serait plus raisonnable de ne pas assister au combat.

- Si l'ennemi gagne cette fois, c'est le monde entier qui sera détruit et mon Royaume avec. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais la réincarnation de la Princesse Aglaura, je me suis tout de suite mise à la recherche de mon Prince. Je suis ici dans l'unique but de revivre. Si je dois mourir encore, alors je mourrais mais laissez-moi la chance d'espérer. Parce que sans espoir, le monde n'a plus de raison d'exister. C'est pour cela que je me permets d'espérer.

            Bakura s'approcha et voulut prendre Ithys dans ses bras mais elle recula.

- Non, ne me touche pas !

- Ithys. . .

            Marek devança Bakura.

- Ithys, personne ne veut pas que tu partes. Seulement, pense à ton enfant. Tu peux combattre à nos côtés mais que feras-tu après, quand tu apprendras que tu as tué ta fille ? Que feras-tu ?! Réponds !

            Ithys trembla.

- Jamais je ne la tuerai !

- Volontairement, non. Mais en combattant, tu feras preuve d'égoïsme envers elle. Si tu ne veux pas penser à toi ou à l'homme que tu aimes, pense au moins à ta fille !

            Ithys fixa un instant Marek, baissa la tête au bord des larmes et disparut pour retourner chez elle.

- Ithys !

- Laisse-la Bakura. Je pense qu'elle a compris.

            Bakura se retourna, furieux contre Marek.

- Toi ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi ignoble avec elle ! Elle est sensible, surtout en ce moment !

- Je l'ai blessée et j'en suis conscient. Mais c'est pour son bien.

            Voyant que Bakura hésitait à la rejoindre. Marek ajouta :

- Si tu veux voir un jour le visage de ta fille, je te conseille de la laisser tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de l'amour ?

            Marek sourit ironiquement et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu peux répéter ? J'en connais autant que toi en amour si ce n'est plus.

- Mensonges !

- Tu croiras ce que tu veux. Je sais ce que je dis, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Laisse Ithys tranquille, c'est le dernier conseil que je te donnerais. Si tu ne veux pas le suivre, libre à toi mais dans ce cas-là, tu condamneras la vie de deux personnes. Réfléchis bien.

            Marek partit. Il savait que Bakura suivrait son conseil. Il en était certain.

_Une dispute, ça va chauffer entre nos deux persos préférés ! _

_Prochain chapitre : **. . . le jour J**_

_Bisous !!!_

Etoile xxx 


	39. le jour J

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR : _**

**Amanda** : merci pour ta première review pour ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous !

**Sirius77** : Bakura et Marek ne s'entendent pas très bien mais vont vite se rendre compte de leur erreur ! Pour ton pseudo, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sors ! Bisous !!

**Kano-Chan** : euh. . . ben oui, faut bien qu'ils dorment un peu, ils peuvent pas tout le temps de se battre, les pauvres ! Mais tu verras pour les moments de répit, ils en auront plus jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! Et de rien pour le coup du « torse muscl ». Mais. . . il est pas tout maigre Marek ?

**Yumi-chan** : merci et voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !

Chapitre 39 : . . . le jour J 

            Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que chaque groupe s'entraînait intensément. Shizu arrivait maintenant à maîtriser les pouvoirs de son diadème. Et c'était grâce à Horus. Allie et les autres n'avaient plus revu Seto ce qui inquiéta Allie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, rassura Marine. En plus, il est avec la Reine, ils ne craignent rien.

- Oui, mais depuis deux jours, ils ne donnent plus signe de vie, c'est follement inquiétant. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre une fois de plus Seto.

- Mais non, tu ne le perdras pas. Arrête de t'en faire.

            Allie leva les yeux vers Horus. Il lui sourit doucement. Allie se détendit.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Comment Horus arrive à faire ça ? marmonna Tilo. C'est fou ça ! Il apaise tout le monde avec ses petits sourires à la limite de l'hypocrisie. Jamais vu ça ! Jamais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Titi ? demanda Lotus. T'es jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jaloux ? N'importe quoi !

            A ce moment-là, deux personnes firent leur apparition.

- Seto !

- Reine Thélyana ! s'agenouillèrent-ils tous.

- Relevez-vous tous.

            Ils firent ce que la Reine demanda et Allie se dirigea précipitamment vers Seto. Elle se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

- Alors ? Ça s'est bien pass ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Seto, ici présent, commença Chance, possède un grand pouvoir. Je l'ai pris avec moi pour qu'il apprenne à s'en servir. Son apprentissage est maintenant terminé.

- Quel est ce pouvoir ? demanda Yami.

            Chance sourit.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Pharaon.

            Elle scruta l'assistance.

- Où est Ithys ?

- Elle a préféré se retirer, dit Marek.

- C'est Marek qui a préféré qu'elle se retire.

- Bakura, on en a déjà parlé.

- Et moi, je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus m'adresser la parole, hypocrite !

- Espèce de bouffon morbide, sans moi, tu. . .

- Eh, stop !! cria Chance. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous insultez comme ça, c'n'est pas dans vos habitudes ?

- T'as qu'à le lui demander.

- Ou vous me dites tout, ou je sonde vos esprits et je ferais en sorte que ça soit très douloureux pour vous parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette attitude.

            Marek, qui avait subi assez de lavages de cerveau pour toute une vie avec Léandre, préféra raconter sa version des faits. Quand il eut terminé, Chance déclara :

- Je vois. Bakura, est-ce exact ?

- Ça l'est mais il n'avait pas à être aussi dur envers elle.

- C'est vrai. Marek, tu n'avais pas besoin de l'agresser ainsi. Quant à toi Bakura, je dois admettre que Marek a raison. Si Ithys avait perdu son bébé pendant le combat, comment auriez-vous réagi ? Perdre son enfant est terrible. Surtout si on ne l'a jamais vu. Je comprends ta colère mais pense à ta famille.

            Bakura resta silencieux. Il respira un coup et se dirigea vers Marek.

- Je suis désolé.

            Il tendit la main. Après une courte hésitation, Marek consentit à la serrer.

- C'est oublié.

            Chance éprouva un réel plaisir à les voir ainsi. S'ils étaient soudés, alors ils vaincraient l'ennemi plus facilement.

- Je propose une journée de repos. La journée de demain sera rude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attend et je tiens à vous dire que je tiens à vous tous et que j'ai une totale confiance en vos capacités, magiques ou pas.

            Elle avait dit ces trois derniers mots en regardant Yugi. Elle sourit et détourna le regard.

- Vous pouvez partir. Rendez-vous ici, demain, à huit heures précises.

            Ils approuvèrent tous et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Le regard de Chance s'attrista.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marek, une fois au Royaume des Illusions.

- J'ai peur. Et si nous échouons ? Le monde sera perdu. Et ce sera de ma faute.

- Non. Tu n'es pas entièrement responsable. Nous le sommes tous.

- Mon rôle est de rétablir la Paix dans le monde. Que ce soit sur Terre, au Royaume des Ombres, des Illusions ou au Royaume du Soleil. Eros et Thélyana ont échoué, et moi, qui suis beaucoup moins résistante qu'eux, comment vais-je pouvoir assumer ce rôle de Reine ? Il me pèse tellement, je n'y arriverais pas Marek. Je n'y arriverais pas. . .

            Sa voix tremblait. Marek ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de faiblesse.

- Chance, regarde-moi.

            Elle leva des yeux timides vers lui.

- Nous serons tous là. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous échouions. Je te le promets.

            Il prit son visage entre ses mains douces et chaudes et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Chance.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Emmène-moi au Paradis. . . murmura-t-elle. Une dernière fois. . .

            Le lendemain, à 7h30, tout le monde était déjà présent.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, déclara Chance.

            Ils étaient sur le plus haut point de la ville, la colline du parc, comme convenu.

- Dans quelques heures, la Lune et le Soleil ne formeront plus qu'un. L'Eclipse de l'Apocalypse verra la fin d'une vie. . . murmura lugubrement Chance. La mienne, ou celle de l'Ennemi. . .

- La tienne, sans aucun doute !

            Ils sursautèrent tous à cette voix froide et trop sûre d'elle. Une ombre apparut devant eux. Peu à peu, ils purent voir apparaître des jambes, des mains. . . bref un corps humain. L'homme qui se tenait à présent était démesurément grand, ses yeux gris acier scrutaient les personnes présentes, ses cheveux noirs trop longs lui tombaient sur les yeux et couvraient la quasi-totalité de son visage, tombant jusqu'aux hanches. Il portait un simple pantalon moulant ses cuisses musclées, beige et des bottes de la même couleur. Sur son torse nu, ils purent voir de multiples cicatrices horribles. Elles formaient des lettres. En les voyant, Bakura étouffa un cri. L'homme sourit cruellement.

- Alors Coronis ? Content de me revoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Titan ?!

- Je suis ici pour t'éliminer ! Comme toi, je me suis réincarné. Quand j'ai appris la vérité, un désir de vengeance s'est emparé de moi. Je me suis mis à ta recherche pour pouvoir enfin t'éliminer. Et j'ai de la chance ! Je vais pouvoir te tuer toi, la Reine et le Pharaon. Que demander de plus ?

- Tu es fou !

- Merci, je le sais. Mais laissez-moi me présenter, s'adressa-t-il aux autres. Je me nomme Titan. Mais si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'appeler le Maître des Cauchemars !

            Yami se moqua.

- Un surnom ridicule pour une personne qui l'est tout autant.

            Cette remarque déplut à Titan.

- Le Pharaon ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend.

- Détrompe-toi, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend. Une victoire humiliante sur toi.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu n'es qu'un insecte que j'écraserais avec plaisir.

- Un insecte ? Tu dois confondre avec toi.

            C'en était trop pour Titan. Il attaqua. Yami évita l'éclair.

- Je t'ai blessé dans ton amour-propre ?

- Yami, arrête de le provoquer, implora Yugi.

- Yugi, écarte-toi.

            Le jeune garçon obéit à contre-coeur. Titan se moqua.

- Oh, le Pharaon a trouvé une petite-amie ?

            Il éclata de rire.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais anormal !

-Mais moi, au moins, j'ai su me faire aimer. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Avec un physique aussi abominable que le tien. . .

- Je n'ai pas un physique facile, ce n'est pas pareil ! s'énerva Titan.

- Oh, tu es en mal d'amour ?

- Hhum ! Tu aurais peut-être des conseils de beauté à me donner, fillette !

- Mais bien sûr mon p'tit coeur. Tout d'abord, apprends à te coiffer correctement et utilises un shampooing qui ne ressemble pas à de l'huile d'olive !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi drôle Pharaon !

- C'n'était pas une blague, c'était la vérité.

            Le sourire de Titan se transforma en un rictus affreux.

- Tu oses encore me défier ? Tu vas payer pour ton insolence !!

            Titan se déchaîna. Il leva les bras au ciel et un vent violent se leva.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer ainsi ! cria Yugi.

- Je ne le savais pas aussi sensible ! rétorqua Yami.

- Ben maintenant, tu le sais !

            Les yeux de Titan brillèrent. Yami le provoqua une fois de plus, ignorant le conseil de Yugi.

- Et Titan ! Tu t'es mis des lentilles ?! C'est un réel progrès de ta part ! Parce qu'avant, tes yeux ressemblaient à des yeux de merlan frit !

            Titan lança une puissante attaque sur Yami qui fut violemment explulsé loin derrière. Il se releva très difficilement.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup-là. . .

- En effet, ajouta Yugi qui vint aider Yami. Ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

- Arrête de le provoquer, s'il te plaît ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Tant mieux.

- La bataille finale a commencé. L'issue restera incertaine jusqu'à la dernière seconde. . .

_Et voil ! Le combat final a débuté, il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres et c'est fini ! Patience, encore quelques semaines !_

_Prochain chapitre : **L'Eclipse de l'Apocalypse**_

_Bisous à tout le monde !_

Etoile xxx 


	40. L'Eclipse de l'Apocalypse

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 40 : L'Eclipse de l'Apocalypse 

            Chance évita l'attaque lancée par Titan. Tout en esquivant les coups, elle se demandait pourquoi il s'était fait appeler le Maître des Cauchemars. Aurait-il la possibilité de créer des rêves ? Non, c'n'était pas possible. Chance ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ceci et ce n'était sûrement pas Titan. Sinon, ils étaient fichus ! Chance leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était assombri.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, murmura-t-elle.

- Chance, attention !

            A la voix de Marek, elle se créa une bulle protectrice. Une boule de feu vint s'y écraser. Chance tomba à la renverse. Elle fut surprise. Même avec ce bouclier, Titan avait réussi à l'ébranler. Ses attaques étaient puissantes et précises.

- Chance, tout va bien ?! cria Marek.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

            Au loin, Titan s'était déchaîné comme jamais. Il semblait contrôler les éléments et ceux-ci l'obéissaient. Le vent, la pluie et la grêle se mêlaient en une énorme tempête. Les Protecteurs Sacrés s'étaient eux aussi protégés. Horus avec Shizu, Allie avec Seto, Lotus avec Marek, Marine avec Bakura et Tilo avec Yugi. Yami se tenait, seul, mais les attaques ne semblaient pas le toucher, ou plutôt, il ne sentait rien, car, sûrement à cause de la grêle, quelques filets de sang maculaient son visage pâle. Instinctivement, Chance le couvrit lui aussi d'un bouclier mais il fut rejeté.

- Quoi ?! Mon Pharaon. . . !

            Elle ne put continuer elle dut se couvrir le visage de son bras car un rayon de glace s'écrasa droit sur Yami.

- Non !!

            Elle toussa à cause de la fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, Titan réalisa avec fureur que Yami, sans bouclier, était intact.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ça l'est, répondit Yami, aussi calme que possible. Si tu te servais de tes yeux pour observer tes ennemis, tu saurais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à m'atteindre.

            Titan regarda alternivement Chance également. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Titan poussait un cri de rage. Yami s'était bel et bien protégé d'un bouclier mais celui-ci était invisible et très puissant. Suffisamment puissant pour retourner toutes les attaques de Titan contre lui.

- Je détruirai ton minable bouclier, sois-en sûr !

            Il lança une série d'attaques surpuissantes sur lui. Mais ni l'eau, ni le feu, ni le vent, ni la terre ne purent y faire quelque chose. D'un geste de la main, Yami renvoya toutes les attaques que le bouclier avait absorbé sur Titan. Il en évita quelques-unes mais une boule de feu le blessa à l'épaule. Il tomba sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait Titan d'être blessé par ses propres attaques ? Tu peux contrôler les éléments si tu le désires, mais si Dame Nature n'est pas d'accord avec toi, alors elle te le fera payer très cher.

            Titan se releva.

- Si tu veux, on peut en venir aux mains. On verra ce que tu vaux en combat manuel.

- Très bien.

            Yami se débarrassa de son bouclier. Grave erreur ! Titan en profita pour l'attaquer lâchement. Yami alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Titan lança de multiples attaques sur lui.

- Non !!

            Sous la force des attaques, Chance ne put s'approcher.

- Tilo, Yugi !! s'écria Marine.

            La jeune fille pleurait, ses larmes coulaient à flots. Un regard vers Yugi apprit à Chance que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Tilo, sur le point de s'évanouir, s'était écroulé, crachant du sang en importante quantité. Quant à Yugi du sang s'écoulait abondamment de chaque partie de son corps. Il était inconscient. Marine soutint Tilo.

- J't'en prie, tiens le coup. . .

- Titan, arrête-toi maintenant !!

            Tout le monde se retourna vers Allie. Titan cessa toute attaque. Quand ils aperçurent Yami, ils étouffèrent des cris. Chance, Allie et Marine détournèrent le regard, tandis que les garçons fixaient le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux. L'arbre contre lequel Yami était allé s'écraser était devenu rouge sang celui de Yami. Une longue rivière de sang s'écoulait jusqu'aux pieds de Titan. Le corps du Pharaon gisait dans une marre de sang, des morceaux de chair sanglants s'éparpillaient autour de lui. Titan éclata d'un rire sonore. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Allie s'élança sur lui, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle l'attaqua mais Titan dévia aisément ses attaques de la main.

- Tu es furieuse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en s'approchant.

- Ne m'approchez pas !

- Allie, ne reste pas l ! cria Seto.

            Titan, extrêmement rapide, se retrouva devant elle et la saisit à la gorge. Il la souleva de terre. Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille. Il lâcha prise en étouffant un juron.

- Sale gamine !

            Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reprotéger, il lui envoya diverses attaques qu'elle essaya d'éviter. Soudain, Seto se mit devant elle et renvoya les attaques. Titan s'énerva :

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Comme tu voudras !

            Titan lança une énorme attaque sur Seto. Il la stoppa d'une seule main.

- Comment. . . ?!

            Personne ne pouvait arrêter une attaque aussi puissante d'une main !

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je t'éliminerai comme tous les autres !

- Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que parler mais tu n'agis pas ! Ou alors aurais-tu peur ?

- Insolent !

            Titan se détourna de Seto et attaqua les autres. Horus et Shizu furent ses premières cibles.

- Non !

            Marek se mit devant eux et le bouclier qu'il partageait avec Lotus absorba l'attaque. Lotus demanda :

- Tout va bien Horus ?

- Oui, mais j'aurais pu nous défendre seul.

- Arrête de faire bande à part. Nous sommes là pour nous entraider.

            Horus allait riposter mais Shizu posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

            Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils unirent leurs forces. Horus, Shizu, Allie, Seto, Lotus, Marek, Marine et Bakura se débrouillèrent bien contre l'ennemi quand un cri les arrêtèrent tous. Chance, en pleurs, fixait Yami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Lotus.

            Les branches de l'arbre s'affaissèrent et prirent Yami dans ses feuillages rouges. Le sang coulait sur le tronc, comme si l'arbre pleurait. Il fleurit et donna des fleurs bleues et roses. Il souleva Yami et le posa au centre. Il fut piégé dans les branches l'arbre devint son cercueil. Comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre, l'arbre déposa ses fleurs sur le corps de Yami. Et peu à peu, ces fleurs se teintèrent en rouge, comme si elles aspiraient les blessures du Pharaon. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il était toujours coincé dans les branchages et feuillages. Les fleurs blessées se dirigèrent vers chacun des combattants. Onze fleurs. Onze amis. Horus, Shizu, Allie, Seto, Lotus, Marek, Marine, Bakura, Chance, Tilo et Yugi. Les fleurs brillèrent et se désintégrèrent pour aller dans le corps des personnes. Chance tomba à terre.

- Non. . . Il nous a donné toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

            Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?!

            Elle regarda le corps sans vie du Pharaon. Et sous ses yeux remplis de larmes, il se désintégra et devint poussière d'étoiles.

- Noooooon !!!!!!!!!

            La poussière d'étoiles se dirigea dans les corps de Tilo et Yugi. Ils se réveillèrent lentement.

- Que s'est-il pass ? Où est Yami ? demanda Tilo.

            Il regarda tour à tour les personnes devant lui et comprit.

- Non. . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Yugi.

            Tout le monde évita son regard. Mais Yugi aperçut Chance qui pleurait. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur mais pourtant, Yami n'était pas là. Il commença à comprendre mais refusa de l'accepter.

- Où est Yami ?!

            Il s'approcha de l'arbre.

- Arrête Yugi. . . Yami n'est plus parmi nous, murmura tristement Chance. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

            Ses larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée. . .

            Yugi se dirigea vers Chance et se laissa tomber en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver ?!

            Chance recommença à pleurer.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée !!

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé mourir ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit !!

- Arrête !

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit !!

- Arrête, j't'en prie !!

            Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

            Plus loin, le combat avait repris. Titan reprit l'avantage. Personne ne trouvait plus la force de combattre. Même s'ils sentaient que leur énergie avait augmentée, ils ne pouvaient plus lutter. Ils s'écroulaient tous un à un sous les assauts de Titan. Bientôt, il ne restât plus que Seto et Chance. Celle-ci se releva et se mit aux côtés de Seto.

- Il faut en finir. J'en ai assez.

            A ce moment-là, le Soleil s'assombrit.

- Ça commence. . .

- L'Eclipse de ma victoire ! tonna Titan. Enfin !!

            Ils attendirent tous les trois que la Lune cache entièrement l'astre solaire. Et le combat reprit. Un combat long et acharné qui, dans l'Ancien Temps, dura mille ans. . .

_Voilà, le combat va commencer, c'est maintenant que le final va vraiment se terminer ! Allez, encore quatre chapitres et j'ai fini !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on le Maître des Cauchemars ?**_

_Bisous à tous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	41. Pourquoi m'appelleton le Maître des Cauc...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

**_RAR : _**

**Yumi-chan** : vi, valà la suite ! Tu l'as, pas pleurer ! Bisous !

**Kano-Chan** : ben vi, faut bien mettre un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute non ? Et Marek ne fait pas exception ! Oui, bon, la fin n'est pas si loin que ça ! Il en reste plus que 3 ! Patience. . . 

Chapitre 41 : Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on le Maître des Cauchemars ? 

            On ne voyait plus le Soleil. La Terre s'était assombrie rapidement. Titan se remit à attaquer Chance et Seto mais ceux-ci esquivaient sans arrêt, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Titan.

- Vous ne faites que retarder l'heure de ma victoire ! Mais maintenant, vous allez voir ce que valent vraiment mes pouvoirs !!

            Il leva les bras au ciel et récita une incantation. Un tourbillon de vent se forma et se dirigea vers Chance et Seto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria Chance.

            Le tourbillon les balaya tous les deux. Ils retombèrent lourdement, inconscients. Titan rit triomphalement. Il s'avança vers eux.

- Faites de beaux rêves. . .

            Chance se réveilla lentement. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit désert et dévasté. Le ciel était rouge et elle sentit l'apocalypse régner.

- Où suis-je ?

            Elle se leva et inspecta les lieux.

- Marek ? Où êtes-vous tous ?

            Elle fit quelques pas mais ils ne la menèrent nulle part, elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

- Chance ?

            Elle se retourna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu es seule désormais.

- Seule ?

- Ils sont tous partis. Ils sont tous morts. Ils t'ont laissé seule.

- Non. C'est impossible.

- Cet endroit est ton Royaume. Ils ont cédé à la folie. Et en sont morts. Je suis le seul qu'il te reste à présent. Moi. Proclame-moi Roi.

- Marek est mon Roi.

- Marek est mort.

            Chance baissa la tête. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient tous partis, la laissant seule avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Oh non, ne pleure pas !

            Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Quand il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle reprit ses esprits.

- Non !! Titan, qu'as-tu fait à mes amis ?!

            Titan fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait découvert sa supercherie aussi vite.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi on t'appelle le Maître des Cauchemars !

- Tu n'es pas en train de rêver Chance c'est la réalité.

- Je ne te crois plus, c'est termin !

            Elle voulut l'attaquer mais elle semblait avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

- Hein. . . ? Mes pouvoirs. . .

            Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes.

- Si c'était un rêve. . .

            Titan éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

- Tu es si naïve ! Tôt ou tard, je monterai sur le Trône et je te tuerai ! Personne ne m'en empêchera, surtout pas toi !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu n'as pas encore gagn ! Il nous reste une carte que nous n'avons pas encore dévoilée. . .

- Si tu parles de ce stupide humain qu'est Seto Kaiba il est en train de vivre un véritable cauchemar. . .

            Seto errait dans une rue dévastée. Il était sur ses gardes. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'instant d'avant, il combattait aux côtés de Chance et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait là. Il reconnaissait clairement les rues de Bataille-Ville. Serait-ce un rêve ? Un horrible rêve ?

- Où sont-ils tous passés ? murmura-t-il.

- Ils sont tous morts !

            Seto se retourna.

- Titan !

            Titan fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne devrait pas se souvenir de moi, pensa-t-il. Il va être difficile à éliminer.

- Qu'as-tu fait aux autres ?! Réponds !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait. Tu es seul, tu ne le vois pas ? Ils sont morts, tués par. . . toi-même !

- . . . Tu mens ! Jamais je ne les aurais tués.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

            Seto comprit soudain et ricana.

- Je comprends mieux. Le Maître des Cauchemars ! Je suis en train d'en faire un, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- Tu croiras ce que tu voudras mais je te dis la vérité. Je veux seulement t'aider.

- Toi ? Aider quelqu'un ? Excuse-moi mais. . .

- Arrête-toi l ! Je sais que tu ne me fais nullement confiance mais accorde-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute. Je veux réellement t'aider. De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je suis le seul qu'il te reste.

            Il marquait un point sur ce coup-ci. Mais fallait-il se laisser avoir par quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le tuer ?

- C'est ridicule Titan. Tu joues très bien la comédie mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. C'est tellement dommage pour toi.

- Ecoute ! Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux ici ? Non ! Il n'y a plus personne. Si nous unissons nos forces, nous pourrons peut-être tous les ramener ici. Pense à tous tes amis. Yugi, les Protecteurs, Chance. . . Allie.

            Allie ! Où était-elle ? Morte, elle aussi ? Seto ne pouvait y croire.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir me convaincre ?! C'est insensé et inutile !

            Titan ne tint pas compte de ses propos.

- N'as-tu pas envie de revoir ta chère et douce Allie ? Tu l'aimais tellement, ne te manque-t-elle pas ?

            Si ! Si, bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait ! Mais il savait que s'il faisait confiance à cet homme qui prétendait être un bon samaritain, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter.

- Ne te fatigue pas plus, tu n'arriveras à rien en insistant.

            Seto tourna les talons.

- Cet humain le fait exprès, j'en suis quasiment certain, grinça Titan entre ses dents. Ça a été plus facile avec Chance. Bon, j'essaye une dernière fois et si ça ne marche toujours pas, je recourrais à d'autres moyens plus efficaces.

            Il suivit Seto.

- Attends ! Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me faire confiance ? Après tout, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, tu as tout intérêt à me croire.

            Seto avait presque envie de rire.

- Mais t'es bouché ou t'es carrément sourd ? Si c'est le cas, je ne te donnerais qu'un conseil les oreilles, ça se lave. Maintenant, salut !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! pensa Titan, à bout de nerfs. Il a été ami avec le Pharaon ou quoi ?! Il n'arrête pas de me rembarrer de la même manière, y'en a marre !!

            Il décida de s'y prendre autrement.

- Chance ?

- Oui ? Il ne te fait pas confiance ?

- Non. Cela me désole.

- Laisse-moi faire. C'est difficile pour lui. Il a encore beoin de temps.

- Merci Chance.

- De rien. Je pourrais faire de lui le Roi.

- Non !!

            Il se reprit vite face à l'air surpris de Chance.

- Je veux dire. . . ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous ne savons pas encore quelle est sa réponse, c'est inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. . .

- Je comprends. Bon, j'y vais.

- Bon courage.

- A moi, il me fera confiance.

            Chance se dirigea vers Seto.

- Seto !

            Il se figea sur place. Cette voix !

- Chance ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Dieu soit lou ! J'ai eu si peur !

            Il la serra dans ses bras. Chance sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

- Tu n'as rien ? Titan ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, au contraire, il m'a aidé.

            Seto n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il lâcha Chance. Elle sentit la chaleur s'en aller et un vent glacé l'entoura. Elle frissonna. Mais elle n'y tint pas compte.

- Titan a réellement changé, tu peux me croire. S'il était toujours aussi mauvais, il t'aurait attaqué par derrière. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui faire confiance ?

- Parce qu'il te manipule.

- Non, c'est faux. Je suis parfaitement lucide.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Je suis désolé, fais équipe avec lui si tu veux mais moi, je ne rejoindrais jamais ses rangs.

- Seto, et moi ? Tu me fais confiance à moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais. . .

- Ne te pose plus de questions alors.

- Chance, je te suivrais à une seule condition. Et ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, tu pourras même me tuer. Réponds seulement à cette question.

- Laquelle ?

            C'était gagn ! Chance avait réussi à avoir Seto. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pose sa stupide question et ensuite, Titan deviendra le Maître Tout Puissant. Seto posa sa question :

- A qui t'es-tu donné corps et âme ?

            Chance se figea. Elle hésita :

- A. . . je. . . je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Qui est l'homme de ta vie ?

            Chance se tint la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux à terre.

- Je n'arrive pas à reconstituer mes souvenirs.

- Qui est celui que tu aimes plus que ta propre vie ? Celui qui est ton Roi ? Rappelle t'en Chance !

            Seto supportait mal de la faire souffrir ainsi mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Chance, regarde-moi !

            Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ne vois-tu pas un indice dans mon regard ?! Ne trouves-tu pas la réponse que tu cherches ?!

- Arrête !!

            Elle éclata en pleurs.

- Arrête, j't'en prie. . .

            Seto se calma. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

- Chance, je suis désolé. . .

            Elle pleura dans ses bras. Seto murmura un seul mot pour que Chance se rappelle de tout.

- Marek. . .

            Chance sentit son cerveau exploser, elle cria de douleur, toujours dans les bras de Seto.

- Aide-moi, j't'en prie !!

- Calme-toi ! Chance !

- J'ai tellement mal. . .

            Son visage était inondé de larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur.

- Je suis désolée, je ne mérite pas l'amour que l'on me porte. . .

- Non, c'est faux. Calme-toi, je ne t'en veux pas. C'n'est pas grave. . .

- Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée. . .

            Chance se détendit dans les bras de Seto. Elle s'était évanouie.

- Noooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!! cria une voix.

            Titan venait d'échouer. Le décor s'effaça et tout redevint comme avant. Ils étaient tous sur la colline, l'arbre rouge du sang de Yami reposait toujours, plusieurs corps inconscients s'éparpillaient. . . Titan réapparut.

- Bravo ! Toutes mes félicitations !! Mais maintenant, on ne joue plus ! Je vais tous vous tuer pour de bon et tu n'y échapperas pas Seto Kaiba ! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !!!!!!!!!

_Et voilà, le chapitre est boucl ! Ça a été dur mais j'y suis arrivée quand même ! Qui va gagner ? Titan ? Seto ? Ou peut-être qu'ils vont mourir tous les deux, comme dans l'Ancien Temps. Souvenez-vous, Titan s'était battu contre Coronis et ils sont morts tous les deux. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Es-tu si courageux, mon Pharaon ?**_

****

_Big bisous à tout le monde qui me suivent !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	42. Estu si courageux, mon Pharaon ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh Tran Myriam Normal Tran Myriam 3 51 2004-07-10T21:56:00Z 2004-07-10T21:57:00Z 5 1166 6651 55 13 8167 9.2812 BestFit BestFit 21 

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 42 : Es-tu si courageux, mon Pharaon ? 

            Titan déploya toute sa puissance. Il n'avait pas réussi par la ruse, il réussira par la force. Il lança une énorme boule de feu sur Seto qui l'évita de justesse. Seto pensa :

- Je ne peux pas le faire sans l'aide de Chance. Il faut au moins deux personnes pour réussir. Et je suis seul. Titan a gagn je ne peux plus rien faire. Les efforts de Chance n'ont servi à rien.

            Il esquiva encore quelques attaques.

- Je suis désolé, Chance !

- Ah ! Tu admets enfin ta défaite !

            Seto serra les poings de rage il était prêt à se défendre jusqu'au bout malgré l'issue de ce combat. Il se tint prêt au combat et attendit que Titan attaque.

- Tu es courageux Seto Kaiba ! Je te propose un marché. Joins-toi à moi.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Très bien ! Que ton voeu soit exauc !

            Il lança des pics de glace sur Seto il en évita certains, les autres s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans son corps. Seto tomba à genoux, se vidant peu à peu de son sang.

- Je ne dois pas échouer. . . murmura-t-il faiblement.

            Il essaya de retirer les trois pics de glace qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son ventre. D'un coup sec, il les arracha avec violence. Titan grimaça.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, c'est horrible. Tu dois tellement souffrir, dit-il ironiquement.

            Seto se releva difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te laisse encore souffrir ou je t'achève tout de suite ?

- Je me battrai jusqu'au bout de mes forces !

- C'est une qualité qui t'honore. Bon, j'ai fait mon choix. Prépare-toi à passer de l'autre côté.

            Titan prépara une gigantesque boule de feu et de glace dans sa main.

- Une dernière prière ? Non ? Tant pis !

            Titan lança son attaque sur Seto mais ce dernier sentit qu'on le protégeait. L'attaque fut contrée par une autre attaque, beaucoup plus puissante. Seto fut balayé par l'onde de choc mais il était bien vivant. Qui avait bien pu le sauver ? Il distingua une fine silhouette, les mains tendues pour tenter de stopper l'attaque. Une cape blanche volait dans le dos de la personne c'était tout ce que Seto voyait. Puis, il s'évanouit, toute force l'abandonnant.

- Je suis tellement herureux de vous revoir.

            Eros, Thélyana, Coeur et Kyra se tenaient devant Yami.

- Tu t'es sacrifi ? demanda Eros. Pourquoi ?

- Pour sauver la nouvelle Reine. Mais j'ai échoué.

            Eros et Thélyana s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Veux-tu revoir tes amis ? demanda Thélyana.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds d'abord.

- Oui, bien évidemment.

- Ton voeu sera exaucé.

- Attendez ! Que voulez-vous faire ? Si cela doit vous causer des ennuis, je préfère ne rien faire.

- Tu as prononcé ton souhait.

- J'y ai été forcé.

- Mon Pharaon, ils ont tous besoin de toi.

- Mais avant, reprends tes habits de Pharaon, tu es tellement plus séduisant, dit Eros, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire.

- Tu le sauras, ne t'en fais pas.

            Yami fut revêtu de ses vêtements pharaoniques. Ses bijoux en or y étaient aussi et même son bandeau en or avec l'Oeil du Millénium gravé dessus. Le Puzzle était retenu par une chaaîne en or.

- Je veux savoir maintenant.

            Thélyana soupira.

- Nous avons le moyen de te rendre ton corps. . .

- Mais. . .

- Mais pour cela, il faudra que quatre âmes se sacrifient pour toi.

            Yami regarda Eros, Thélyana, Coeur et Kyra. Quatre âmes.

- Que se passera-t-il pour vous ?

            Thélyana garda le silence. Eros prit la parole.

- Nous deviendrons de simples terriens. Nous aurons tout oublié.

- Non, je refuse.

- C'est trop tard, tu as prononcé ton voeu.

- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva le Pharaon. Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Veux-tu sauver Chance et les autres oui ou non ?

- Oui, Thélie, mais. . .

- Sans ces sacrifices, tu ne pourras rien faire.

            Yami baissa la tête.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, qu'on en finisse.

            Thélie et Eros le regardèrent tristement. Coeur et Kyra s'approchèrent.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, qui transmettra les messages ? demanda Cœur.

- Quels messages ?

            Kyra sourit.

- Les messages que nous transmettront à Lotus et Allie. Dites-leur que nous les aimons très fort.

            Yami acquiesça.

- Bien. Nous pouvons partir en paix.

            Les quatre personnes se reculèrent en se tenant la main et ils récitèrent une incantation.

- Que nos quatre âmes soient détruites pour apporter la Paix à une autre ! Que son corps lui soit rendu et qu'il remplisse sa mission ! Pharaon, c'est à toi et pour toi que nous nous sacrifiont pour l'éternit ! Libération !!!

            Un violent vent se leva. Yami dut fermer les yeux. Il sentit qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Peu à peu, les quatre âmes disparurent à jamais. Le vent se calma. Yami constata qu'il avait repris son corps. Mais Eros, Thélie, Coeur et Kyra n'étaient plus là.

- Je n'oublierai jamais votre geste.

            Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle.

- Je vous offrirai une sépulture digne de vous. Je vous le promets. . .

- Seto, réveille-toi !

            Celui-ci s'éveilla et vit Yami, le visage inquiet.

- Yami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?!

            Il jeta un regard vers l'arbre. Il était devenu blanc.

- Pharaon ?

            Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Nous devons le faire, déclara Yami.

- Oui.

            Ils sortirent les trois cartes de Dieu Egyptien. Ils allaient les invoquer.

- Le Pharaon ?! Que fais-tu ici, je t'avais tu ?! s'écria Titan.

- Comme tu le vois, je suis bien vivant. Seto, allons-y !

            Il hocha la tête et ensemble, ils récitèrent :

- Ô toi, Slifer le Dragon du Ciel, Obélisk le Tourmenteur et toi, Dragon Ailé de Râ, réveillez-vous tous les trois et anéantissez l'ennemi porteur de tous vos malheurs sur cette Terre ! Invocation !!!

            Titan recula. Le ciel s'était assombri et s'ouvrit. Des éclairs le zébraient et se formèrent pour créer un tourbillon blanc. Puis, apparurent Slifer, Obélisk et le Dragon Ailé. Des monstres gigantesques qui paralysèrent Titan.

- Non. . .

- Fusionnez et ne faites plus qu'un !! Maintenant !!!!!

            Les trois créatures fusionnèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'un monstre encore plus grand qu'un seul Dieu Egyptien. La créature tourna son regard vers Yami. Celui-ci avait un regard confiant.

- Reconnaissez votre Maître !

            Le monstre se tourna alors vers Titan et s'élança vers lui.

- Non !

            Titan essaya de se débattre. Il attaquait sans cesse mais ce fut vainement. Yami et Seto virent, en ombres chinoises, le massacre. La créature qu'ils avaient créée coupa le corps de Titan en deux, faisant gicler le sang. Le mur d'en face en fut couvert. Ensuite, le Dieu Egyptien ultime dévora lentement son repas tant mérité. Yami et Seto virent une jambe se faire engloutir ainsi qu'un bras dégoulinant de sang frais. D'un coup de griffe, la tête de Titan fut découpée en plusieurs morceaux que le monstre avala aussi vite que les autres parties de son corps. Les dents aiguisées du monstre fusionné laissèrent couler d'épais filets de sang qui tombèrent dans un bruit sourd et visqueux. Rassasié, il s'endormit.

- Titan a été puni. C'est terminé.

            Le monstre se sépara en trois et ils retournèrent dans leurs cartes respectives.

- Seto, merci.

- Non. Merci à toi. C'est toi qui l'as vaincu.

- Nous avons fait tous les deux le travail.

            Ils se serrèrent la main. Seto sourit. Yami lui rendit son sourire mais son regard demeurait triste.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'ai aucun mérite.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je suis revenu à la vie grâce p Eros, Thélie, Coeur et Kyra. Ils sont à présents de simples terriens.

            Seto ne dit rien, désolé pour Yami.

            Peu à peu, ils se réveillèrent tous et apprirent la nouvelle. Ce long voyage était enfin terminé. Mais un problème subsistait. . .

_Et voilà, c'est terminé, enfin ! Quel est le problème qui se pose maintenant ? C'est la fin alors je vais pas m'attarder !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Souviens-toi**_

_Bisous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	43. Souvienstoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Chapitre 43 : Souviens-toi 

- Pourquoi Chance ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? s'affola Marek.

            Yami se dirigea vers elle.

- Ça va, elle est juste évanouie. Elle se réveillera très bientôt.

- Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara Yugi.

- Oui, tu as raison, conclut Yami.

            A l'hôpital. . .

            Ils attendaient tous anxieusement que Chance se réveille. Certains se faisaient soigner par des infirmiers. Ceux-ci se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Ils feignirent une dispute entraînant une bagarre générale au centre commercial de KaibaCorp. Seto avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Tilo. Il avait murmuré un vague « désol » et détourna les yeux.

            Le médecin sortit de la chambre de Chance.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Marek.

- Elle va bien mais. . .

            Il hésita longuement. Yami et Marek n'attendirent pas sa réponse, ils entrèrent. Chance tourna son regard bleu azur, effrayée.

- Chance !

            Marek voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Chance recula sur son lit.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

            Ils se figèrent tous. Elle avait perdu la mémoire !

- Titan a complètement détruit les liens qu'elle pouvait avoir avec nous, suggéra Yami.

            Marek était abattu.

- Peut-on faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Attendre.

- Je ne peux pas ! Elle a besoin de nous !

            Marek se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Chance.

- Chance ! Essaie de te rappeler !

- Marek, arrête ! intervint Seto. Tu ne peux pas la forcer, tu n'as pas le droit !

            Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il approcha son visage de celui de Chance.

- Je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

            Chance le fixa. Elle perçut énormément de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien. . .

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ?!

            Il l'embrassa avec passion. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Chance répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Des flashs se mirent à défiler dans sa tête mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils se séparèrent.

- J'ai encore besoin de temps.

- Fais des efforts. . .

- Arrêtez de l'importuner ! interrompit le médecin.

- Mais. . .

- Elle risquerait de perdre son béb ! s'emporta le médecin.

            Marek et Chance si figèrent. Chance baissa la tête, l'air choqué. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre.

- Qui est le père de cet enfant ?

            Personne ne répondit.

- Je répète ma question qui est le père de cet enfant ?

            Marek s'avança.

- Bien. Venez avec moi.

            Marek suivit le médecin.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, docteur, dit Yami.

            Le médecin hocha la tête.

- Je veux simplement lui poser quelques questions. Venez.

            Ils sortirent.

            Marek revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Nous devons partir.

            Les amis sortirent après avoir dit au revoir à Chance.

- Résiste Chance, dit une dernière fois Marek.

            Puis il partit lui aussi.

            Chance n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Marek. . . Qui est-ce ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage.

            Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de mettre un visage à ce nom. Elle voyait des cheveux blonds, des yeux mauves la regardant tendrement. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Je l'aime. . . Je suis Chance mais en réalité je suis Thélyana, Reine actuelle du Royaume des Illusions. Et je suis enceinte de Marek c'est un petit garçon.

            Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

            Le lendemain, quand Yami et les autres vinrent lui rendre visite, Chance se leva et se jeta au cou de Marek.

- Je me souviens de tout ! Pardonne-moi !

            Marek fut tellement heureux.

- Nous allons pouvoir retourner là-haut.

- Oui. Et élever ensemble notre fils.

            Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Yami se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se souvenir si vite mais il mit ça sur le compte de ses pouvoirs. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, au plus grand bonheur de Yami. Mais voilà, pour lui, son bonheur n'était pas complet. Eros, Thélyana, Coeur et Kyra n'étaient pas vengés. Pour lui, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Sans son meilleur ami Eros et sa plus fidèle servante, Thélyana.

_Un chapitre tout court ! Mais il me fallait un chapitre de transition, Chance ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans aucunes séquelles, il me fallait un blessé et c'est tombé sur elle, dommage ! _

_Prochain et dernier chapitre : **Tout recommencer**_

_Bisous à tout le monde !_

Etoile xxx 


	44. Tout recommencer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de Yugi-Oh ! Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi.

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre et je le dédie à tous mes lecteurs ! Vous le méritez tous !!!!! Je vous aime, et bonne lecture ! Ne m'oubliez pas !!!!!!

**Chapitre 44 : Tout recommencer**

Deux mois étaient passés et tous apprirent que Bakura et Ithys avaient eu une adorable petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Thélyana. Elle était destinée à devenir la nouvelle Reine après Chance. Peu après, Bakura demanda à Ithys de l'épouser. Elle accepta. Selon la légende, Bakura et Ithys redevinrent Coronis et Aglaura et se reconstruisirent un Royaume. Quant à Chris, il ne sut jamais qu'il était en réalité le père d'Aglaura et vice-versa.

Lotus se promenait tristement dans la ville. Sans Coeur, sa vie était semblable à un soleil noir. Il posa sa main sur un arbre.

- Coeur, c'est là que tu es morte.

- Excusez-moi ?

Il se retourna. . . et resta figé.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit chien ?

La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant Lotus était la réplique exacte de Coeur.

- Monsieur, ça va ?

Il reprit ses esprits.

- Coeur, c'est toi ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Il la serra à l'étouffer. Elle se laissa faire. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie cette douce chaleur qui envahissait son coeur. Lotus se souvint. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui révéler la vérité. Tant pis ! Il attendrait qu'elle se souvienne d'elle-même. Il avait retrouvé Coeur, et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en aller de nouveau.

Seto et Allie étaient assis devant le lac.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Allie.

- Oui.

- Bien je t'écoute.

- Allie, je t'aime.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Néanmoins, elle sourit.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je ne vois pas. . .

Seto enleva la chaîne qui portait la bague d'Allie, autour de son cou.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu la reprennes.

- Mais je te l'ai offerte.

- Je sais. J'aurais tout le temps de la contempler.

Seto prit sa main dans la sienne et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Allie, je voudrais avant tout m'excuser pour mon attitude envers toi les premiers temps.

- C'est oublié.

- J'ai appris que je t'aimais vraiment le jour où tu es partie. Et je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Et c'est pour cela que je te le demande aujourd'hui veux-tu m'épouser ?

Allie ne sut que répondre à cette question.

- Je. . .

Elle hésita.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ton amour pour moi ?

- J'en suis certain. Si tu refuses, je comprendrais.

- Non !

Seto ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à lâcher sa main mais Allie la retint.

- Non, il n'est pas question que je refuse !

Le coeur de Seto se reconstitua lentement et il sourit à Allie avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Yami discutait tranquillement avec Yugi.

- Ils me manquent tous énormément.

- Oui, moi aussi, approuva Yugi.

- S'ils ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés pour moi, je n'aurais jamais pu te dire à quel point je t'aime.

Yugi sourit.

- J'espère qu'ils seront récompensés de leur acte.

- J'en suis sûr.

A ce moment-là, Yami remarqua du coin de l'oeil, un couple marchant main dans la main dans la rue. Il se retourna et son coeur fit un bond.

- Ce sont Eros et Thélie.

- Oui.

- Ce sont de simples terriens.

- Tu ne vas pas les voir ?

- Non. Ils sont heureux comme ceci. Il vaudrait mieux les laisser.

Mais Thélyana se dirigea vers eux, intriguée.

- Excusez-moi ?

Yami se retourna.

- Oui ?

- On se connaît, non ?

Yami, avec la force du désespoir et malgré son envie de tout lui révéler, répondit :

- Non. Vous vous trompez.

- Ah ? Désolée.

- C'n'est rien.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Thélie. . .

La jeune femme n'entendit pas ces trois derniers mots.

- Yami. . .

Il luttait contre les larmes.

- Je ne la reverrais jamais. Eros non plus. Mais dans cette vie, s'ils sont heureux, alors je le suis également. Lotus a retrouvé Coeur et je suis extrêmement heureux pour lui. Mais il n'a pas le droit de tout lui révéler. Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé d'être à nouveau ami avec ces deux personnes. C'est trop dur.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Yami laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue.

- Je ne voulais pas une fin comme ceci. Il y a encore tant de vies à venger. Malheureusement, je n'y peux rien.

Yami essuya ses larmes.

- Excuse-moi Yugi.

Yugi le regarda, triste.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu en as le droit, plus que quiconque ! Tu as enduré les pires choses, tu t'es montré le plus fort ! Maintenant, tu craques, tu en as assez ! Alors, vas-y, tu peux crier et pleurer !

Yugi était si compréhensif. C'est pour cela que Yami l'aimait. Et il continuera de l'aimer. . .

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'au-dessus d'eux, planait une âme.

- Félicitations Pharaon, murmura-t-elle. Tu as montré que tu avais un coeur pur. Tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir. Moi, la Première Reine Thélyana, je réaliserai ton souhait le plus cher.

Elle sourit.

- Vivez heureux. Pour toujours !

FIN

Epilogue

Chance se réveilla aux côtés de Marek. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Marek s'en inquiéta.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Marek, est-ce que tu aimes t'occuper de Léandre ?

- C'est mon fils, bien sûr que j'aime m'occuper de lui.

- Je crois. . .

Elle sourit, heureuse.

- Je crois que tu vas être père une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, ce sera une fille.

Marek ne pouvait pas espérer plus grand bonheur.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me combler de joie. Chance, je t'aime tant.

- Moi aussi.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés. Leur fils, qu'ils avaient nommé Léandre en souvenir de ce héros, avait cinq ans et il allait avoir une petite soeur.

- Maman, maman ! Comment tu vas l'appeler ma p'tite soeur ?

Chance prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas. Comment veux-tu l'appeler toi ?

- Moi, j'aime bien Aurore. C'est la Déesse de l'Aube.

Chance regarda son mari.

- Qu'en penses-tu Marek ?

- Très bien, nous l'appellerons Aurore.

- Ouais, ouais ! J'ai une petite soeur et elle s'appelle Aurore ! J'vais aller le dire à Thélie !

Léandre sauta des bras de sa mère et courut dans le jardin où Thélie, la fille de Coronis et Aglaura cueillait des fleurs pour Chance. Elle avait six ans.

- Eh Thélie !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais avoir une petite soeur. Et elle va s'appeler Aurore !

- C'est vrai ?! Je peux la voir, dis, je peux la voir ?

- Mais elle est pas encore là. Il faut attendre neuf mois.

- Neuf mois ?! Ben maman, elle a attendu que deux mois.

- Ouais mais toi, t'es pas normale.

- Et toi, tu l'es peut-être ?

- Plus que toi en tout cas !

Leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs. Thélie s'en alla.

- T'en vaut même pas la peine.

- C'est ça, va cueillir tes fleurs.

- Ces fleurs sont pour ta maman, j'te signale !

- Maman, elle a déjà pleins de fleurs, ça servira à rien !

Thélie ne prit même pas en compte sa dernière remarque.

- Je le sais bien qu'elle a déjà des fleurs, marmonna-t-elle. Mais ça lui fait toujours autant plaisir. Alors je continue. Léandre n'a pas son mot à dire. Qu'il aille se faire. . .

- Thélie !

- Oui, maman ?! Je suis dans le jardin !

- Très bien !

Thélie tira la langue. Sa mère savait toujours quand sa fille allait dire quelque chose de mal. Et elle l'arrêtait au bon moment. Thélie rit de bon coeur et s'en alla le coeur léger. . .

Quatre ans passèrent. Thélie avait à présent dix ans, elle était devenue une belle jeune fille ressemblant énormément à sa mère. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés au carré et des yeux noisettes comme son père. Elle adorait les lapins. Elle était très amie avec Léandre, Aurore et Mélina, enfants de Marek et Chance, ayant respectivement, neuf, quatre et deux ans. Léandre était le portrait craché de Marek. Aurore avait de longs cheveux raides blonds et ses yeux mauves reflétaient la vie. Quant à Mélina, elle était la plus calme et la plus intelligente. Ses cheveux châtain clair lui arrivait à la taille et ses yeux-bleu-gris étaient toujours tristes. On ne sut jamais pourquoi.

Horus et Shizu avaient eu, eux, une fille et un garçon, Alis et Ken, neuf et huit ans. Alis bougeait sans arrêt et ressemblait peu à sa mère. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs, tombant aux épaules et ses yeux dorés flamboyaient de malice. Quant à Ken, il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, coupés courts. Ils étaient heureux ainsi.

Dans un Royaume, situé plus loin, Tilo et Marine aussi étaient heureux. Leurs jumelles faisaient leur bonheur. Amy et Katie. Elles se ressemblaient énormément, même cheveux bleus descendants jusqu'au milieu du dos et même yeux gris. Mais une chose inquiétait leurs parents. A chaque fois que l'une avait mal quelque part, l'autre ressentait la même douleur. Quand Katie était tombée et qu'elle s'était ouvert la tempe, Amy eut la même blessure. Les deux jeunes filles furent soignées en même temps. Elles étaient si liées qu'on ne pouvait les séparer. Tilo et Marine firent très attention à leurs deux petites filles de sept ans.

Sur Terre. . .

Seto et Allie eurent trois enfants de huit, sept et quatre ans Clytie, Lance et Jenny. Clytie et Jenny, malgré leur différence d'âge, se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux rouges, sauf que l'une les attachait en tresse, comme sa mère et l'autre les lâchait, et des yeux bleus profonds comme Seto. Leur seul fils, Lance, possédait des cheveux châtains et des yeux mauves. Ils s'occupaient bien de Chris et Makuba qui avaient maintenant, vingt-deux et vingt-et-un ans.

Yugi et Yami vivaient heureux avec leurs amis. Yami avait renoncé à dire la vérité à Eros et Thélyana (ils sont finalement restés amis) et Lotus fit de même pour Coeur. Car à présent, ils le pouvaient, mais humains, ils étaient heureux. Alors tant mieux !

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, une voix s'éleva :

- Je vais enfin pouvoir te venger, papa. . .

_Ouf !!!!! Enfin, c'est TERMINE !!!!!!! 44 chapitres, c'est long quand même ! Ça m'a pris moins d'un an, mais c'est quand même moins d'un an de dur labeur ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'était un plaisir d'écrire cette fic ! Et un plaisir pour vous ! Vous m'en voulez de pas faire une deuxième partie ? J'ai pas le temps, peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres fics que je dois finir ! Mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite, vous avec bien des idées ! Et si vous voulez vraiment que je continue et que vous avec des idées, vous avez qu'à m'envoyer un mail à minhouclub-internet.fr !_

_Voilà, je clos cette fic avec un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début ! Ils m'ont donné le courage de continuer et surtout de croire en moi et la force d'y croire ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Bon, ça me brise le coeur de vous quitter mais je reviendrais peut-être ! Je l'espère, je n'ai pas d'histoires de Yugi-Oh ! en cours, je sais pas si vous me reverrez. En tous cas, ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir tout le temps de vos reviews ! Je vous aime tous très très fort et vous aussi, continuez vos fics, si vous en avez, faut pas abandonner et même si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de reviews, ne perdez pas espoir, ça viendra ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews moi non plus, mais j'ai continué rien que pour mes fidèles lecteurs._

_Alors encore merci et A BIENTÔT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


End file.
